Naruto no Aoi honō
by agungsatrioutomo
Summary: Terkuak siapa sebenarnya klan jigoku . . Naruto mempunyai guru baru . . ,terlalu banyak yang menarik . . ., silahkan baca, karena gk muat di tulis di sumari, kepanjangan juga, hahaha Chapter 13 is out, happy reading, chapter 1 udah gk terlalu ancur RnR, banyak sekali typo penulisan nama, RnR
1. Chapter 1

Aoi honō

Proulogue

"BOOOM" Terdengar Ledakan Keras dimana mana, Terlihat mahkluk Besar dengan Ekor 9 di tengah desa Konoha, ya . . . saat ini adalah malam penyerangan kyuubi,

Desa Konoha yang tenang kini hancur berantakan akibat amukan kyuubi, Hokage ke 3 sibuk melawan kyuubi,

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" Kyuubi marah ketika seorang shinobi melempar kunai peledak ke arah pantat nya, "DUAAAAR" dan hancur sudah shinobi tadi

"Bagai mana ini Sandaime sama ?" ucap Kakashi, "Kita akan coba menggiring Kyuubi menjauh dari desa, untuk mengindari jatuh korban lebih banyak" ucap sandaime sambil meloncat di atap bangunan,

Dilain tempat, bayi naruto sedang di di gendong oleh Misaki menuju Shelter (disini Naruto Bukan anak yondaime) "Kenapa harus saat kelahiran mu naruto kun" gumam misaki,

"Ayo Cepat! Kita dalam masalah kalau terlambat, Bukan saat yang tepat untuk menonton kyuubi mengamuk" Ucap Seorang Chuunin.

Disaat yang sama Kushina memeluk Bayi menma, kelahiran naruto (naruto berambut Hitam tanpa kumis kucing di pipinya, dan naruto bukanlah seorang uzumaki) dan menma (disini menma berambut pirang layaknya minato) memang bertepatan pada hari yang sama,"Semoga minato baik baik saja" pikir kushina

Terlihat seorang pria dengan jubah bercorak Api Bertuliskan Yondaime Sedang Berdiri Di atas Patung Milik nya, "Sebagai Hokage, Aku harus melindungi desa!" gumam minato

Dan pada malam itu kyuubi berhasil di segel oleh Sandaime ke dalam tubuh menma dengan bayaran yang mahal yaitu **NYAWA .**

"Yondaime, Sepertinya waktuku tidak banyak" lalu Sandaime merapal segel dan munculah gulungan kontrak Raja Kera"bawalah gulungan kontrak ini, aku ingin seseorang menjadi penerus sebagai pemilik kuchiyose Enma, da-" sepertinya shinigami sama tidak memberikan waktu lebih pada Sarutobi untuk melanjutkan kata kata terakhir nya

" baiklah sensei, akan kuturuti permintaanmu, terima kasih telah menyelamatkan desa untuk terakhir kali, kau tetap pahlawan hingga akhir hayat mu" gumam lirih Minato

12 Tahun Kemudian

Setelah penyerangan kyuubi pada malam itu, desa sekarang sudah pulih dan melakukan aktifitas sehari hari,

"Menma! Cepat banguuuuuun! Nanti kamu terlambat!" ucap kushina

" **BRAAAK** " dn jebol lah pintu kamar menma

"kenapa harus di tonjok sih pintu nya ? itu tidak terkunci tau, ahhh, kaa can memang selalu berlebihan" ucap menma.

" eehhhh, apa iya menma kun?" balas kushina,

"memang tidak kasihan tou-chan ya? Udah 7 kali dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan ini, kaa-can menghancurkan pintu"komen menma, dan seperti itulah hari hari seorang menma sebagai anak Yondaime dan Kushina, selalu saja di awali dengan keributan dan obrolan tidak penting

Di lain Tempat terlihat anak berumur 12 tahun sedang membantu tou san nya bekerja di pandai besi, ya . . itu adalah naruto, sejak kecil dia belajar membuat pedang dan kunai, walau dia masih kecil dia termasuk cerdas dan cepat menangkap ilmu yang di berikan tou san nya, "hari ini

Naruto kun Ujian Kelulusan Akademi ya ?"ucap musashi sambil menempa pedang dan dia menyemburkan api dari mulut(disini naruto dari klan api biru, klan spesial cakra api, bahkan mereka mengeluarkan api tanpa segel), "Ah iya, aku hampir saja lupa, aku mau siap siap dulu" ucap naruto.

 **AKADEMI**

Terdengar riuh sekali pagi itu, anak anak perempuan sedang mengerubungi seorang anak laki laki.

"Sasuke, kalau kamu jadi Rokie of the year, aku akan suka rela jadi pacar mu" ucap gadis berambut pink.

"kau ini genit ya jidat, sasuke itu milik ku" ucap gadis berambut pirang, dan menma terlihat tidak suka ketika sasuke jadi rebutan gadis idamannya.

"hoi teme, Hari ini akulah yang akan jadi Rokie of the year" ucap menma,

"ah berisik sekali ya kelas hari ini, pikir naruto.

"memang apa masalahmu DOBE ?" balas sinis sasuke

"apa ka-" terputus kata kata menma karena pintu terbuka " **SRAAAK"**

"Pagi anak anak" Ucap pria yang mempunyai luka melintang di hidung,

"Pagi Iruka sensei" Teriak Anak anak

Hari ini akan di adakan ujian kelulusan, ujian di bagi menjadi 3 , melempar kunai, hengge, dan ninjutsu, di mulai lah hari yang merepot kan,

"Pertama adalah giliran Uchiha Sasuke, Silahkan Menuju ke posisi" ucap iruka

" **syyut syut syut, crak crak crak,** " 9 dari 10 kunai sasuke menancap, dengan bangga ia melangkah dekat menma

"kalahkan itu DOBE" ucap sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati TEME!" balas menma " **syut syut syu, Crak crak crak"** 8 dari 10 kunai telah menancap.

"Ah, hampir saja aku dapat nilai sempurna" teriak menma.

"sempurna mukelu, Cuma 8 saja sudah bangga lu, dasar dobe" balas sasuke.

" sialan kau teme" menma geram mendengar nya

"sekarang giliran naruto, eh kenapa kamu tidak mencantumkan nama klan mu naruto ?" ucap bingung iruka,

"apa itu perlu ?" sambil memiringkan kepala dengan gaya inocent nya, " **Syut Syut Syut, Crak Crak crak"** 10 dari 10 kunai menancap,

"sepertinya aku berhasil ya, hehehe" gumam naruto

"sialan kau naruto" sahut menma dan sasuke bersamaan

"wow, hebat sekali naruto kun" ucap seorang gadis.

 **SKIP NEXT EXAM**

 **"** Sekarang adalah ujian ninjutsu, Kalian harus mengeluarkan 1 ninjutsu andalan kalian dan target nya adalah orang orangan sawah disana, penilaiannya adalah ketepatan mengenai target" ucap iruka

"Uchiha sasuke, silahkan menunjukan kemampuan mu" kata iruka,

" **Katon: Goukakyo"** gumam sasuke, " _menghirup udara sekuat tenaga , Lihat, bidik dan semburkan_ " pikir sasuke dan keluar Bola api dari mulut sasuke dan berhasil mengenai tubuh bagian kiri orang orangan sawah.

"Bagus Sasuke, Tidak salah kau menyandang nama Uchiha" Ucap Iruka.

"Tentu Saja Sensei, Aku akan mengalahkan Prodigi Sialan itu" dengan sombong ucap .

"berikutnya Namikaze Menma" teriak Iruka Sensei

"Yosh, Akan ku kalahkan si teme" ucapn senekanya menma, muncul perempatann di dahi sasuke,

" **Futon: Daitoppa** **"** Munculah Angin dari mulut menma dengan skala 1 meter melesat kencang menuju target dan boom, tepat mengenai target

" bagus sekali menma, suatu saat kamu akan jadi penerus yondaime, dan selanjutnya silahkan naruto menunjukan teknik andalanmu" ucap Iruka

"sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu bisa menggunakan ninjutsu tapi aku tahu beberapa trik menyerang efektif" ucap naruto dan naruto melemparkan 6 kunai yang telah di ikat tali cakra , menyebar di atas, kanan kiri target, dengan kemampuan tali cakranya dia bisa membelokkan kunai tadi dan 6 kunai semua berbelok ke arah target,

"Bagus sekali naruto, tapi ini adalah ujian ninjutsu dan teknik mu tadi bukanlah ninjutsu, jadi akan ku berikan nilai minimal saja" ucap iruka

"ternyata dia Cuma hebat melempar kunai saja ya" ucap menma,

"iya tapi tidak sehebat uchiha seperti ku" sahut sasuke,

"Kau benar sas" balas menma,

"sialan kau dobe, jangan singkat singkat nama orang, nanti gmana kalo gw di sangka sastro sama orang orang ?" ucapa sasuke yang merasa namanya disingkat,

"maaf maaf" sambil meringis menma meminta maaf,

"Ah hari yang melelahkan, soalnya aku tidak pernah belajar ninjutsu sih, Cuma membantu tou-san, nanti aku akan belajar ninjutsu seperti tou san, agar aku bisa menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan ninja ninja kuat di dunia" gumam naruto,

 **Dan kita akan skip saja ujian henge, membosankan menulis ujian itu maaf saya tidak bisa memperlihatkan semua karakter di awal chapter tp akan muncul sedikit demi sedikit sejalan dengan berkembangnya cerita**

Dan hari ini adalah pengumuman rokie of the year, para murid sudah tidak sabar untuk tahu sapa pemegang title itu, tapi ada dua kandidat kuat yaitu Namikaze Menma dan uchiha Sasuke, mereka berdua murid yang berbakat menurut penilaian juri, menma sediri dilatih oleh yondaime, ninja terkuat di konoha dan sasuke adalah berasal dari bangsawan uchiha yang di latih oleh tou san nya sendiri, uchiha fugaku, dan jangan lupakan naruto, walaupun tidak menunjukan ninjutsu tapi keterampilan kunai nya cukup mengagumkan, dia bisa jadi ninja yang kuat dan terampil, walau pun tidak datang dari keluarga ninja,

" **Sraaak"** terbukalah pintu geser dan munculah Iruka Sensei "Selamat pagi anak anak" ucap iruka,

" selamat pagi sensei" sahut murid akademi bersamaan,

" hari ini adalah saat dimana pengumuman rokie of the year, pemegang rokie of the year adalah Uchiha Sasuke, terpaut 1 poin dari namikaze menma, dan akan saya bacakan team kalian, satu team terdiri dari 3 genin dan 1 pembimbing, team 7 adalah namikaze menma, uchiha sasuke, haruno sakura dan jounin pembimbing adalah kakashi hatake, team 8 adalah Hyuga hinata, aburame shino, inuzuka kiba dan jounin pembimbing adalah kurenai, team 10 di isi oleh nara shikamaru, yamanaka ino, akimichi choji dengan jounin pembimbing sarutobi asuma, dan terakhir adalah team 11, naruto, uchiha momosuke, akari dengan jounin pembibing uchiha itachi, dan itulah team yang saya bacakan, kalian bisa menunggu sampai jounin pembimbing kalian datang **Poffft** " iruka langsung saja menghilang setelah membacakan naskah nya tadi,

"uchiha itachi ? kenapa dia jadi pembimbing ? bukannya dia kapten anbu, sungguh aneh, dan siapa pula itu kakashi hatake, apa dia kuat" muncul banyak pertanyaan di kepala sasuke,

" dasar tidak sopan iruka sensei, tidak memberikan waktu untuk protes, kenapa juga harus 1 team dengan sasuke" gumam menma,

"yosh, 1 team dengan sasuke kun dan menma kun," ucap iner sakura,

"ah se team dengan tukang makan dan tukang tidur, sungguh menyebalkan, harus nya aku yang 1 team dengan sasuke kun dan menma kun,

"tidak se team dengan menma ya" ucap lirih hinata,

" hmmm. . . . . . ." gumam aburame shino,

"apaan orang ini, sungguh penampilan yang aneh, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari tadi, apa dia beneran orang, dasar aneh kau shino" pikir kiba

Satu persatu team telah di ambil oleh pembimbing dan tiba tiba uchiha itachi masuk" naruto, uchiha momosuke, akari ayo kita pergi" ucap itachi

ikut lah ke tiga genin tadi, "memangnya kita mau kemana sensei ?" ucap naruto,

"kita akan ke kedai dango, aku sedikit lapar, dan kita juga punya genin uchiha ya? hmm" sambil senyum itachi berkata.

"uchiha itachi ya , prodigi uchiha, beruntung bisa punya pembimbing seperti dia, dia juga ramah" pikir momosuke,

"kedai dango itu makanannya lumayan enak sensei" ucap akari

mereka pun sampai, setelah pesan makanan dan di mulailah perkenalan

"untuk permulaan silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian, hal yang ingin di capai, dan hobi kalian, di mulai dari kau naruto" ucap itachi,

" namaku naruto, aku ingin jadi ninja terkuat dan pembuat senjata nomer 1, hobi ya, hmmmm, belum memikirkan nya sih" ucap inocent naruto,

"namaku uchiha momosuke, aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti mu sensei, hobi ku memasak (maklum lah dia anggota cewek di team 11, momosuke berambut lurus seperti hinata dewasa, rambut hitam)"ucap momosuke,

"dan aku adalah akari(rambut jabrik mirip gintama, warna biru), aku suka berlatih dan ingin jadi ahli ninjutsu terkuat" kata akari,

"hmmm, semua ingin jadi kuat ya . . . menarik juga, besok temui aku di training ground 11 jam 8 pagi, aku ingin tahu seberapa kuat kalian dan persiapkan diri kalian" ucap itachi

"aku mau pulang dulu sensei, aku mau membantu tou san, karena sekarang toko lagi banyak pesanan, jaa nee sensei, momosuke, akari" ucap naruto lalu pergi meninggal kan kedai,

"baiklah, kalian boleh pulang" ucap itachi.

"hai tou san, ajari aku cara mengendalikan api tanpa segel dong, aku ingin bisa seperti mu" ucap naruto,

"kemarilah naruto, akan kuberikan teori nya, duduk lah seperti orang bertapa" kata musashi,

"hai' tou san, lalu apa lagi ?" ucap naruto,

"Taruh kedua tangan mu di perut, perut adalah sumber cakra, dan di situlah cakra apimu berasal, tidak seperti shinobi, klan kita spesial, kita bisa mengeluar kan api dengan bernafas, rasakan cakra apimu bergerak di perut, biarkan cakra apimu bergejolak, ambil nafas panjang dan coba hembuskan" ucap musashi,

"baik lah tou san , _rasakan cakra api, biarkan dia bergejolak, ambil nafas dalam dah hembus kan_ " dan keluarlah api kecil di sertai asap dari mulut naruto,

"wow, itu kentut ya naruto ? AHAHAH" ejek musashi

" berisik" sahut naruto "perbanyaklah belajar mengatur pernafasan, karna nafas adalah sumber dari kekuatan api mu, jika di latih setiap hari akan tidak terasa bisa keluar dengan semaumu naruto" terang musashi ,

" arigatou ayah, besok aku akan mencobanya di test yang di berikan oleh itachi sensei, sekaramg aku mau tidur dulu" ucap naruto, di jendela dia melihat sebuah benda jatuh dari langit,

"bintang jatuh ya? Semuga besok akan jadi hari yang menyenang kan" ucap naruto sebelum tidur.

Pagi hari nya di kediaman uchiha, terlihat gadis cantik sedang bersemangat memasak makanan "hmmmmm enak nya, pasti naruto kun suka dengan masakan ku, hihihi" gumam momosuke.

"pagi pagi sudah masak, kenapa kamu tertawa sendiri momosuke, kamu sedang jatuh cinta ya ?" ucap kohaku,

" ti- tidak kok, bu- bukannya setiap hari memang begini ya" balas momosuke,

"sampai tergagap begitu, hmmm, sudah pandai berbohong ya rupanya putri kaa san ini ?" sahut kohaku,

"sudah aku mau kerumah naruto kun, mau berangkat bareng soalnya dekat dengan komplek uchiha" kata momosuke,

"oh jadi namanya naruto kun ya momosuke, apa dia tampan ? ajak main kesini dong" goda kohaku, dan memerah lah wajah imut momosuke,

"ti- ti- tidak kok, aku mau berangkat dulu" sambil berlari momosuke membawa bento

dan tibalah momosuke di depan toko senjata milik keluarga naruto, momosuke lantas masuk ketoko tadi,

"paman, apa naruto kun sudah bangun ?" ucap momosuke, dan bukannya menjawab musashi langsung berteriak,

"Narutoooo, ada gadis manis mencarimu, apa dia pacarmu ? " ucap lantang musashi, dan memerahlah momosuke,

"apa apaan sih tou san, pagi pagi sudah ribut, rambut jabrik agak panjang hampir seperti minato kecil, memakai celana standard ninja dan kaos putih,

" ayo kita berangkat momosuke chan" ucap naruto , pagi pagi saja sudah 2 kali momosuke di goda,

"jadi pacarmu momosuke ya namanya, hai salam kenal, aku tousan naruto" goda musashi,

"ah sudah lah, jangan dengarkan dia momosuke chan, yuk berangkat" ucap naruto,

"ha- hai" gugup momosuke menjawab, berjalan menyusuri distrik pertokoan desa konoha, dan sampailah di training ground 11,

"kau terlambat naruto, momosuke"ucap akaris sambil menunjuk nunjuk mereka berdua, di sertai senyum itachi melihat murid nya yang ribut

To be continued . . .

 **Dan dimulailah petualangan ninja naruto, disini banyak sekali cerita berubah, madara tidak jahat tapi dia sudah mati, klan uchiha tidak di bantai, sandaime mati karena menyegel kyuubi, dan yondaime kushina masih hidup, saya ingin mengubah jalan cerita, agar tidak terlalu mudah di tebak dan mainstream**

 **Review , saran dan kritik sangat di terima**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, see yaa in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aoi honō

Terima kasih atas saran kakak kakak sekalian, saya akan memperbaiki penuslisan saya agar lebih bisa di baca dengan mudah, untuk penamaan akira akan saya ganti Akari

 **Pembuktian**

Matahari pagi sudah mulai menghangatkan desa konoha, hiruk pikuk partokoan di di distrik konoha sudah mulai ramai, banyak anak anak berangkat ke akademi untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru

Dan pagi itu semua team 11 berkumpul di training ground 11," sepertinya kita semua sudah berkumpul, aku senang kalian tidak ada yang terlambat seperti senior ku dulu" ucap itachi sambil memikirkan si kakashi dulu, "test hari ini bukanlah memperebutkan lonceng, aku ingin kalian mengambil pedang yang ada di punggungku ini" imbuh itachi.

Dengan santainya itachi pergi ketengah lapangan" kali ini aku tidak akan menggunakan sharingan ku, dan aku ingin melihan seberapa hebat salah satu anggota uchiha kita, dan kalian sekarang boleh menyerang ku, cobalah ambil pedang ini dengan sekuat tenaga kalian" ujar itachi.

"baiklah kalau begitu, **Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu"** tanpa aba-aba monosuke pun mengeluarkan jurus api khas klan uchiha yang melesat kencang mengarah ke itachi, dan terlihat lah mata sharingan 2 tomoe.

"serangan yang bagus monosuke tapi itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan aku **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu"** sambil meloncat ke arah kiri itachi menyemburkan bola api berukuran 5 meter ke arah ke tiga murid nya.

" **Doton: Doryuuheki** cepat sekali jurus mu sensei, aku dengar kau adalah prodigi uchiha, sungguh mengagumkan bisa melihat langsung dari dekat" ucap lantang akari sambil menyatukan tangan yang sudah membentuk segel.

"hm, lumayan untuk seorang genin baru lulus sepertimu akari" ucap itachi, dan tiba tiba datang kunai melesat cepat dari arah samping kiri itachi.

 **Jleb**

 **Jleb**

 **Jleb**

 **Bruugh** suara itachi jatuh ke tanah " sepertinya aku berhasil mengenaimu sensei, ngomong ngomong itu ya yang namanya sharingan, sungguh mata yang mengagumkan monosuke chan" ucap naruto, dan memerahlah wajah si monosuke

 **Kwak kwak kwak**

"apa benar demikian naruto kun ? kunai mu ternyata cepat juga ya, **Katon : Hosenka Tsumebeni"** dengan cepat itachi merapal jutsu nya, dan 10 kunai dengan cepat mengarah ke naruto.

" **Menimienai shīrudo(** Perisai yang tak terlihat) **"** ucap naruto.

Crack

Crack

Crack

Crack

Menancap di perisai cakra naruto "masih terlalu tipis rupanya, bisa menghentikan kunai tapi masih menembus, harus ku sempurnakan lagi agar nantinya bisa menahan jutsu yang lebih kuat" ucap naruto, lalu berlari dengan cepat ke arah itachi.

Naruto mencoba untuk beradu taijutsu dengan itachi, naruto menendang ke arah kepala namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh itachi, lalu naruto di lempar oleh itachi dan melemparkan beberapa kunai ke arah naruto

" **NARUTOOO..."** teriak monosuke dan akari khawatir, tapi naruto melemparkan kunai yang di ikat tali chakra ke arah pohon di kanan nya, lalu naruto menariknya tali tersebut agar tubuhnya bisa menghindar dari kunai yang menuju ke arah nya.

"hah, hampir saja sambil menarik kunai chakra yang menancap di pohon, kalo terlam- . " sebelum naruto mengakhiri kalimat ada 3 kunai menyusul ke arah naruto, dengan sigap naruto melempar kunai cakra ke arah pohon kanan, dengan cara yang sama naruto menghindari kunai tersebut.

Sudah 3 jam test ini berlangsung dan team 11 belum bisa mengambil pedang nya

"keluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian atau test ini tidak akan selesai

Akari langsung membuat 2 bunsin dan mengepung itachi secara bersamaan mereka membuat jutsu " **Doton: Doryuuheki** " terciptalah tembok tinggi di samping kanan dan kiri itachi, lalu monosuke melompat tinggi ke atas dan **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu** terciptalah bola api sebesar 4 meter menuju ke arah itachi , lalu naruto melemparkan 2 kunai ke arah itachi.

"apa kunainya meleset ?" pikir itachi, tiba tiba saja kunai berbelok dan melilit tubuh itachi dan **BOOOOM,** Bola api monosuke berhasil mengenai tubuh itachi.

Kwak

Kwak

Kwak

"kombinasi dan kerja team yang bagus, tapi masih bel- " belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya "Poft" ada asap di punggung itachi

"mencari ini sensei ?" sambil tersenyum monosuke memegang pedang pendek milik itachi, "bagaimana bisa kalian mengambil pedangnya ? coba jelaskan" ucap itachi

"pertama-tama kami harus mempersempit pergerakanmu itu sensei, lalu kami harus mengecohmu dengan serangan bola api tadi, walaupun serangan dari seorang bunshin tapi lumayan untuk menarik perhatian mu, dan terakhir aku berhasil mengikatmu dengan kunai ku yang tekikat benang cakra, sebenarnya salah satu kunai adalah monosuke yang berubah menjadi kunai, tanpa sharingan sensei tidak bisa memprediksi serangan dengan akurat, itulah dimana monosuke berhasil menukar pedang yang ada di punggungmu.

"tak kusangka kalian bisa berpikir begitu, kalian layak menjadi shinobi, silahkan beristirahat karna aku harus memberikan laporan hasil test ini ke pada yondaime sama" ujar itachi dan poft hilanglah sensei mereka.

"dasar tidak sopan, tidak membiarkan kita protes" gerutu akira

Dan berakhirlah test genin yang berasal dari itachi, itachi sepertinya puas dengan anak didik nya ini, dan sedikit terkejut dengan kemampuan aneh yang di miliki naruto, itachi belum pernah melihat teknik semacam itu di dunia shinobi.

"naruto kun, ayo kita makan, aku sudah membuat banyak bento untuk kita semua" ucap monosuke, "eeeeh, kenapa hanya naruto saja yang di ajak, aku juga mau lho, kebetulan aku lapar sekali" sahut akari sambil menghajar udon yang ada di bento milik monosuke.

"dasar akari kun, kamu rakus banget ya, ini bukan hanya buat kamu saja" tandas monosuke, tiba-tiba naruto dari belakang memegang pundak monosuke" tidak apa apa monosuke chan, sepertinya makanyannya sangan enak, lagi pula makanan nya juga banyak" ucap naruto

"i- iya naruto kun"monosuke sedikit tergagap ketika naruto memegang pundaknya,

"wnak swekali mfakanan fini" ucap akari dengan mulut penuh makanan, "benar apa yang kau bilang akari kun, memang enak masakan monosuke chan, sepertinya kamu akan jadi istri yang baik kelak kalu kamu sudah besar" sahut naruto, dan memerah lah wajah monosuke

Di gedung hokage, para jounin pembimbing tengah berkumpul untuk melaporkan hasil test yang di berikan kepada genin genin bimbingan mereka, " **Poft** "

"Kau tidak pernah berubah senpai, selalu saja terlambat"ucap itachi, "kakashi apa apan kau ini, selalu saja terlambat, kobarkanlah semangat masamudamu" sahut guy.

"kau tau , itu adalah sedikit dari ke ahlian ku, kalian tidak perlu kaget dengan ini" ucap seenaknya kakashi dan membuat semua muncul keringat gede di kening,

"bisa kalian laporkan hasil hasil genin kalian masing masing, aku ingin mendengar sesuatu yang menarik dari hasil test" kata yondaime

"team 7 lulus, sepertinya sasuke dan menma sudah bagus dalam kerja sama walaupun agak telat untuk menyadari inti dari test yang ku berikan" ucap kakashi

"team 8 juga lulus, kombinasi yang bagus, cocok untuk team pelacak, kiba dengan penciumannya, hinata dengan byakugannya, dan shino yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan serangga" ucap kurenai.

"team 10 lulus dengan sempurna, walaupun nara shikamaru pemalas tapi dia bisa di perhitungkan dalam membuat keputusan cepat, mereka dengan cepat bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat, aku sedikit kaget mereka dapat mengikat ku dengan jurus bayangannya" ujar asuma.

"team 11 lulus, aku sedikit tertarik dengan genin yang bernama naruto, walau dia belum pernah mengeluarkan ninjutsu, dia cukup terampil, apa dia tidak mempunyai nama klan yondaime sama ?" ucap itachi.

"aku sendiri tidak tahu, di dokumen tertulis Cuma naruto saja, tidak ada klan atau kemampuan khusus, entah apa yang dipikirkan ayah naruto saat mendaftarkan ke akademi, lalu bagai mana genin yang lainnya di team mu itachi, aku dengar ada uchiha juga" ujar yondaime.

"uchiha monosuke hampir setingkat uchiha sasuke dalam kemampuan katonnya, mengingat dia masih keturunan madara sama, kalau akari dia lumayan hebat mengendalikan doton, aku tidak tahu kemampuan penuh mereka bertiga, mungkin berjalannya waktu akan terungkap kemampuan team kami"ujar itachi

Misi menma akan sama seperti misi naruto di canon, mengawal tazuna, melawan gatou, melawan zabuza

Sebulan setelah test berlangsung team 11 masih melakukan misi misi level D, dan sepertinya membuat naruto sedikit geram dengan adanya misi tersebut.

"itachi sensei, apa tidak ada misi rank c atau semacamnya ? aku bosan sensei, masak kemarin misi menangkap ayam kabur, apa hebatnya coba ?" ucap naruto, monosuke pun tersenyum melihat anggota team nya tersebut, "iya sensei, aku ingin misi yang menantang," sahut akari,

" Kebetulan aku barusaja mendapat misi dari hokage sama, misi kita rank c, misi pengintaian ke desa otogakure, menurut yondaime sama, oto gakure terjadi hal hal aneh, meningkatnya pembelian senjata, misi kita hanya mengintai dan memberi tahukan kepada yondaime sama, agar bisa di ambil tindakan yang dirasa perlu" ujar itachi,

"kelihatannya misi yang berbahaya ya?" ucap monosuke,

"tentu saja, maka dari itu bersiaplah, karna besok kita akan mulai melakuan misi yang berbahaya" ucap itachi, "yosh, ayo kitapulang monosuke" sahut naruto 

"ngomong ngomong kalian sedikit lebih dekat dengan monosuke ya naruto, awas kalau kau macam macam dengan bangsawan uchiha " ucap itachi dengan nada bercanda.

"eeeeh, jangab berbicara seperti itu itachi nii" memerahlah wajah imut monosuke, "ternyata monosuke chan seorang bangsawan ya? Pantas saja begitu sopan" ucap naruto yang membuat monosuke semakin merah

"sudah sudah cepat antar pulang itu monosuke, nanti dia pingsan" ejek itachi, "merepotkan sekali" sahut akari.

Dan sampailah di depan kediaman uchiha, naruto dan monosuke memang sering pergi latihan bersama mengingat rumah mereka dekat, ada kalanya monosuke main kerumah naruto dan membantu memasak bersama ibu naruto.

Ke esokan harinya para team 11 berkumpul di depan gerbang jam 9 tepat

"ah sepertinya aku berangkat terlalu pagi" ucap naruto, lalu dia mendengar suara ribut ribut bertengkar, itu adalah sasuke dan menma sedang bertengkar karena hal yang tidak masuk akal, mungkin mereka bosan menunggu senseinya yang sangat tepat waktu

"selamat pagi menma kun, sasuke kun, sakura chan, kenapa kalian bertengkar dan kenapa kalian berkumpul disini "ucap naruto.

"kami akan menjalankan misi rank c, mengawal si pembuat jembatan tua ini" ucap ketus menma,"hey siapa yang kau sebut tua, dasar bocah sialan" sahut tazuna

"ngomong ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini naruto kun ?" ucap sakura

"aku menunggu sensei ku juga, kami akan pergi ke otto gakure untuk menjalankan misi, tapi ternyata aku kepagian, la-" belom sempat naruto menyelesaikan kata katanya sudah muncul si hatake kakashi

"Hai anak anak, eh ada naruto kun ya," ucap hatake, "kenapa selalu telat sih sensei, kami tidak terima alasan tidal masuk akal lagi" ucap menma, sakura dan sasuke bersamaan

"yare yare, baiklah, mari kita berangkat, jaa nee naruto kun"ucap kakashi tanpa dosa.

Tidak terasa sudah jam 9, "memang kadang kadang kakashi keterlaluan, entah apa yang di lakukannya ketika ia terlambat, sungguh aneh,apa dia benar benar elit jounin, benar benar tidak bisa di percaya" buyar sudah lamunan naruto karena di kagetkan oleh se orang gadis dari belakang.

"pagi naruto, wah naruto terlalu pagi ya disini?" ujar monosuke, " iya nih, entah kenapa ada yang aneh tadi pagi" sahut naruto.

"oh, itu karena tousan mu mempercepat jam di tempat tidurmu, makanya kamu kepagian, tadi tousan mu bercerita sewaktu aku ke rumah mu" sambil meringis monosuke becerita kepada naruto

" dasar tousan sialan, berani berani nya melakukan itu, awas saja kalo misi ini sudah selesain sampai sampai tadi aku gak sarapam" ujar ketus naruto

"sudah sudah, ini onigiri, makanlah, kamu pasti lapar naruto kun, kaa san mu menitipkan ini padaku" kata monosuke.

"terima kasih monosuke chan, kamu memang yang terbaik"ucap naruto sambil mengambil onigiri ditangan monosuke,

"pagi naruto kun, monosuke kun, kenapa kalian berduaan se pagi ini ?"goda itachi

"hai naruto kun, hai monosuke chan, eeeh, apa monosuke chan sakit itachi sensei, wajahnya merah, dia kelihatan demam" ucap akari.

"ah sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat" teriak semangat naruto

To be continued

Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah selesai

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, akan lebih baik jika kritik di barengi dengan solusi,

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mumpung seminggu ini full libur, kemungkinan akan update cepat, semoga saja tidak macet ide di kepala ku, hehehehe

 **Pengintaian**

Matahari sudah di atas kepala berarti menandakan jam 12 siang, sudah 3 jam sejak mereka memulai perjalanan dari desa konoha menuju desa oto gakure, dan team 11 pun sudah setengah perjalanan,

Desa oto gakure terletak di utara dan tepat berbatasan denga konohan gakure, desa kecil yang belum banyak di ketahui kekuatan tempur, jutsu jutsu, dan siapa kage mereka.

"ngomong ngomong bisa jelaskan misi kita nanti itachi sensei, kami ingin tahu seperti apa misi yang akan kita hadapi nanti?"ucap naruto penasaran dan sepertinya sonosuke dan akari setuju dengan pertanyaan naruto.

"misi kita kali ini akan mengintai dan mencari informasi sebanyak banyak nya tentang desa oto gakure, kita masih buta kekuatan desa oto dan apa dia kawan atau lawan, aku dengar desa oto sudah lama di dirikan tapi belum pernah ada utusan yang berkunjung ke konoha, sekitar seminggu yang lalu mata mata kita melaporkan bahwa banyak senjata masuk ke desa oto, apa lagi sebentar lagi di konoha akan di gelar ujian chunin"sebelum itachi selesai menjelaskan.

"apa itu ujian chunin sensei ?" ucap naruto.

"ah kau ini, aku belum selesai menjelaskan, ujian chunin adalah test yang di selenggarakan oleh desa untuk melihat dan mengukur kemampuan genin genin mereka, apakah pantas untuk menjadi chunin, semakin tinggi tinggkatan atau rank ninjamu semakin berbahaya misimu, tentu saja desa akan memberimu uang lebih banyak dari pada misi rank D, dan penyelengaraan ujian berikut nya adalah di desa konoha, banyak peserta dari desa lain akan mengikuti ujian ini, dan ini pertama kalinya oto gakure mengikuti ujian chunin, dan bertepatan dengan misi kita kali ini, mencari tahu kenapa mereka harus membeli banyak senjata dari desa lain, apakah mereka mau berperang" jelas itachi.

"lalu apa team 11 akan ikut ujian chunin sensei ? aku ingin tahu seberapa hebat genin di desa lain, dan aku ingin melawan mereka" ujar naruto.

"aku juga ingin mengikuti ujian itu, benar kan monosuke"ucap akari,"benar sekali, aku ingin mengukur seberapa hebat kekuatan ku ini" sambil tersenyum manis monosuke berkata.

"soal mengikuti ujian chunin adalah hal gampang, tapi kalian harus mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian ini, bisa saja nyawa kalian melayang jika kalian salah langkah" terang itachi.

"aku dengar sensei dulu menyelesaikan ujian di hutan kematian dengan cepat, mengagumkan sekali"ucap naruto.

"apa benar naruto kun ? darimana kau tau ?" selidik akari tidak percaya.

"aku mengetahui nya ketika aku main ke rumah monosuke, disana ayah monosuke menceritakan kehebatan itachi sensei, dia bisa menyelesaikan tahap survival di hutan kematian hanya 18 jam, itachi sensei adalah ninja prodigi uchiha yang di banggakan klan uchiha" ujar naruto

"sepertinya kau makin akrab dengan monosuke ya nar-" belum sempat meneruskan kalimat sudah di bekap oleh tangan mungil monosuke.

"pfffffftttt hahahahahahah"gelak tawa akari dan naruto bersamaan

" eh, sepertinya aku melihat desa terdekat itachi sensei, lumayan ramai disana"ucap monosuke yang masih di punggung itachi.

"ah iya, cepat lepas semua atribut konoha kalian, kita menyamar jadi orang biasa saja, ngomong ngomong apa kamu tidak mau turun monosuke ? apa kamu ingin di gendong terus seperti umur 6 tahun dulu?" ucap itachi, langsung dengan cepat meloncat dari punggung itachi

"ti- tidak kok" monosuke tergagap, "desa ini terlihat biasa biasa saja ya itachi sensei" ucap naruto

"mari kita cari tahu, kalian bisa menyebar untuk mencari informasi, ingat jangan ke tempat pemandian air panas atau klub orang dewasa, anggap saja kalian jalan jalan" ucap itachi.

"kau kira kami genit sensei?" naruto kesal, "kami ? elu aja kali nar" ejek akari

"Aku akan ke selatan, disana kelihatan ramai dan menyenangkan" ucap naruto sembari berjalan,"eehh, aku ikut naruto kun" teriak kecil monosuke.

"jaga baik baik monosuke naruto, awas kalau ada apa apa, akan ku buat kau jadi target latihan katon ku" ancap itachi.

"i- iya sensei"ucap naruto ketakutan,"ayo naruto kun, kita jalan jalan, "hei hei, ini bukan waktunya kencan, ah aku lapar sekali, aku akan mencari makan dulu habis itu jalan jalan, jaa nee sensei" ucap riang akari.

"hah anak anak yang bersemangat, kita akan berkumpul lagi di penginapan" ucap itachi sambil meninggalkan murid murid nya.

Di suatu tempat persembunyian di oto gakure, di terangi cahaya lilin temaram, ada 2 orang sedang berdiskusi merencanakan sesuatu yang besar,

"apa menurut mu kita akan berhasil dengan rencana ini , kalau rencana ini gagal kemungkinan besar aku akan mati, aku harap orang orang experimen mu bisa berhasil" ucap orang di kegelapan itu.

"tenang saja pak tua, aku sudah mempunyai kartu as ku untuk rencana ini, bukannya aku sudah banyak memberikan experimen kepadamu ? apa ada yang mengecewakan mu hah ?," ucap orochimaru.

"Lalu apa kau tidak ingin mengajak desa lain untuk bergabung, mungkin saja salah satu 4 desa besar mau meminjamkan kekuatan mereka untuk rencana yang satu ini" ucap orang yang di sebut pak tua itu.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan utusan ku kesana tapi mereka menolak mentah mentah tawaran ku, mungkin mereka masih mempertimbangkan penyerangan ini, karena masih ada yondaime dan mayoritas desa konoha di huni klan klan kuat, itu yang membuat mereka berpikir 2 kali terhadap tawaran ku ini" ujar orochimaru.

"aku percayakan rencana ini padamu, pastikan rencana ini tidak gagal, kita bertemu lagi saat penyerangan" ucap pak tua itu.

"ha ha ha, tenang saja pak tua" kata orochimaru sambil terawa maniak

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat menandakan hari sudah mulai sore, hiruk pikuk distrik pertokoan desa oto gakure masih terasa ramai, terdengar keributan di salah satu pemandian air panas.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA. Ada orang ngintiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip" ucap salah satu gadis ber opai besar

Lalu ada pria paruh baya lari pontang panting menghindar dari tanggung jawab dan berhenti di depan naruto dan monosuke

"HAH HAH HAH, sial, aku ketahuan, padahal aku menemukan inspirasi bagus di pemandian air panas tadi, gagal gara gara tembok nya rubuh" ucap pria berambut putih panjang, memakai kimono merah dan ada garis merah di matanya.

"itu karna kau ngintip nya terlalu bersemangat, dasar paman genit tidak tau malu, ucap naruto se kenanya.

"hei, bocah tengik, siapa yang kau panggil paman genit, apa kau tidak kenal siapa aku ?" ucap jiraiya

"mana aku tahu, memangnya kamu siapa ?" sahut naruto.

"aku adalah master jiraiya yang melegenda dari konoha, penulis buku terkenal yang ku beri judul icha icha, aku juga pahlawan ninja hebat yang di segani oleh seluruh negara," ucap jiraiya penuh semangat.

"oh jadi kau master jiraiya ya, aku pernah mendengar nya dari tou san, kami juga dari konoha, sedang melakukan misi bersama itachi sensei" ucap monosuke, "apa iya monosuke, tapi tetap saja dia adalah paman genit, lalu apa urusanmu di desa ini paman" tanya naruto.

"aku disini tengah mencari inspirasi dan melakukan misi untuk desa konoha, ngomong ngomong misimu apa hei bocah ?" ucap juraia sambil memandang remeh ke arah naruto,

"misi pengintaian terhadap pergerakan mencurigakan di desa ini," ucap naruto tidak suka di tanya tanya.

"cepat juga yondaime itu mengirim team penyelidik, aku harap kalian bisa mencari informasi dengan baik di desa ini" tandas jiraiya.

"memangnya tau apa kau pak tua tentang misi kami" ejek naruto kepada jiraiya, "jangan begitu naruto, sopan sedikit terhadap orang yang lebih tua" komen monosuke sambil menjewer kuping naruto

"itai, sakit monosuke chan, iya iya aku akan sopan, tapi sedikit"ucap naruto

"pacarmu saja tau sopan santun, dasar bocah tengik,"bu- bu- bukan pacar ko- kok, ka- ka- kami haya teman dan rekan 1 team" ucap monosuke tergagap dan terlihat merah wajahnya

"akulah ketua mata mata di konoha, ternyata yondaime mengirim team kalian untuk membantuku menyelidiki kasus ini, aku melihat minggu lalu ada 7 kereta membawa senjata banyak sekali, entah dari mana dan di taruh di mana, yang pasti kita harus mencari tahu senjata itu," ujar jiraiya,

"jadi begitu ya, nanti kita berkumpul di penginapan bersama itachi sensei, ngomong ngomong aku lapar, aku mau makan dulu ke kedai ramen, kau mau ikut monosuke chan ? atau mau pulang ke penginapan bersama paman genit ini ?"ucap sarkatis naruto membuat muncul perempatan di kepala jiraiya,

"aku ikut dengan mu naruto, aku takut di apa apain sama paman genit itu" timpal jiraiya, " ah pergi pacaran sana, dasar anak muda, yang langsung saja membuat monosuke merona.

Terjadi keributan di toko baju dekat warung udon, entah apa penyebab nya hingga seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengamuk.

"ada apa sih ribut ribut, apa tidak ada polisi ya di sini, desa yang aneh,"ucap akari sambil mendekati sumber keributan.

"dasar bodoh, mana baju pesanan ku pak tua, apa kios mu mau aku hancur kan ?" ucap gadis itu.

"ma- maaf nona tayuya, bahan bahannya masih belum datang, maka dari itu kami tidak bisa menyelesaikan baju anda dengan tepat waktu, beri saya waktu 1 minggu lagi" ucap penjahit baju itu

"baiklah brengsek, jika kau bohong akan ku ha-" belum sempat gadis yang bernama tayuya tadi menyelesaikan perkataannya, ada teman berbadan gendut yang memanggilnnya

"oi tayuya, santai saja, kau ini perempuan, jangan berkata kasar begitu" ucap pria gendut tersebut

"diam kau jirobo, kerjamu itu makan terus, dasar gendut brengsek, mau ku bunuh ya?" ucap tayuya, "terserah kau saja tayuya, tapi cepat, aku mau menghabiskan makanan ini di markas, dan jangan sampai tuan orochimaru marah karna kita terlambat" timpal si jirobo

"markas ? mereka pasti bukan orang sembarangan, buktinya para penduduk takut kepada mereka, akan ku ikuti kemana mereka pergi" pikir akari dengan pose mengelus ngelus dagunya.

Langit mulai gelap dan makhluk makhluk malam pun mulai keluar pasar semakin ramai , banyak anak muda melakukan aktifitas nya, orang mabuk, hiburan judi pun mulai menghidupkan gemerlap lampu lampu papan nama mereka

"kita sudah berkumpul di penginapan ini, aku senang kalian menemukan tuan jiraiya dan aku ingin tahu hasil dari penyelidikan kalian semua" kata itachi.

"kami masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan sensei, tapi kami berhasil memergoki paman genit ini mengintip gadis gadis di onsen" terang naruto, dan di sertai anggukan monosuke yang berarti setuju dengan kata kata naruto.

"apa nya yang kau temukan, bukannya kerjamu seharian ini Cuma berduaan dengan gadis manis itu" ejek jiraiya sambil menunjuk nunjuk naruto, "ti- tidak kok, kami juga berusaha mencari nya" elak monosuke yang sudah merah wajah nya.

"kebetulan sekali aku tadi berhasil menemukan persembunyian para ninja bunyi sensei, mereka di utara desa ini, ada beberapa kompoun dan tempat latihan, aku juga melihat lorong seperti gua, di dekat pohon besar, aku lihat ada peti peti mencurigakan di tutup seperti kain kamuflase, beberapa tempat ada penjagaan ketat dan mereka juga menyebut nama orochimaru, dan siapa orochimaru itu sense " terang akari,

"orochimaru kau bilang, dulu dia adalah rekan ku, dia juga sannin seperti ku, sannin yang berarti 3 ninja, aku, orochimaru dan sunade, orochimaru tertarik pada penelitian dan jutsu jutsu terlarang, hingga pada suatu hari dia menghilang dan ada kabar yang tersebar bahwa dia lari karena melakukan penculikan kepada genin genin dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan, sejak saat itu aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan orochimaru" ucap jiraiya panjang lebar

"begitu ya, sekarang kalian tidur, tepat jam 3 pagi kita melakukan penyusupan ke markas musuh, aku hanya ingin kalian menjari senjata itu dan menempelkan peledak di peti senjata yang di maksud oleh akari, lalu kita akan mundur, kita akan menyabotase dan sangat tidak di anjurkan melakukan kontak langsung dengan musuh, lindungi identitas kalian" terang itachi panjang lebar

" hoamz, baik lah, ngomong ngomong aku ngantuk," ucap naruto sambil menguap.

"ini kunci kalian, kamar nomer 24 untuk naruto dan akari, kamar 25 untuk monosuke, aku akan berjaga jaga bersama tuan jiraiya, persiapkan diri kalian anak anak, karna kita tidak tahu apa yang akan menunggu kita disana" ucap itachi sambil memberikan kunci kepada murid nya

To be continued . . .

Akhirnya chapter 3 keluar juga, agak molor karena author kebanyakan main war thunder.

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

Saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran, agar tulisan saya semakin bagus dan menarik kedepan nya

Agung out


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jika ada saran atau kesalahan pada penulisan saya, jangan ragu untuk memberi tahu, saya senang jika pembaca, senpai senpai memberi tahukan kekurangan pada fict yang saya buat ini

Selamat membaca

 **Sabotase**

Dini hari jam 2.30, ayam mulai berkokok menandakan waktu pagi akan tiba, 30 menit lagi adalah waktu penyusupan yang di Tentukan oleh uchiha itachi, serangan fajar adalah serangan yang paling ampuh karena manusia masih terlena akan hangat nya tempat tidur

"rupanya monosuke chan sudah bangun ya, apa kau siap monosuke chan ? 20 menit lagi kita akan berangkat, bangunkan naruto dan akari" ucap itachi

"hai, itachi sensei" ucap patuh mono suke

Tok

Tok

Tok

Brak

Jebol lah pintu kamar naruto dan akari, "hei cepat bangun, kalian jangan tidur saja, atau akan ku pakai cara uchiha untuk membangun kan kalian" ucap monosuke sambil bertolak pinggang, dan langsung saja muncul perempatan di dahi monosuke ketika di rasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari kedua rekan laki laki nya itu

Pletak

Pletak

"itai" rintih 2 orang yang merasa kebingungan dan kesakitan karena kepalanya benjol di pagi buta,

"kenapa harus main jitak sih monosuke chan? Sakit tau" ucap naruto tidak terima harus di jitak kepala nya itu, dan terlihat akari yang manggut manggut saja menandakan setuju apa yang di katakan oleh naruto

"apa kau naruto ? tidak terima aku menggunakan cara uchiha ku ini hah ? mau lagi ? " sambil mendekatkan bogem nya ke wajah naruto.

"ti- tidak k- kok monosuke chan, ma'af" ucap naruto ketakutan, muncul seringai tipis di bibir monosuke yang merasa menang "bagus kalo begitu, cepat bangun dan berkumpul, bersiap siap lah 10 enit lagi kita akan menuju ke lokasi target"ucap monosuke sambil meninggalkan kamar.

"hei akari, apa wanita memang menakutkan begitu ? galak banget ya" ucap naruto, "mungkin saja naruto, aku juga tidak terlalu tau seperti apa wanita itu" kata akari.

"aduh main jebol jebol pintu penginapan lagi, apa di kira tidak ganti rugi kali ya, lain kali aku harus buat pintu cadangan, agar tidak tekor karena selalu di jebol sama monosuke chan" gumam naruto.

"entahlah, ayo cepat kita berkumpul naruto" kata akari sambil berlari keluar.

5 menit sebelum misi sabotase dimulai, terlihat team 11 berkumpul di kamar tempat itachi, tak ketinggalan paman genit untuk menyusun rencana.

"langsung saja, kompound target operasi kita berjarak 1 km ke arah utara, aku ingin kalian mencari dimana letak peti senjata itu dan menempelkan kertas peledak, dan ambilah 1 contoh senjata untuk di analisa dari mana asal senjata itu berada" ujar itachi.

"apa kah oto gakure akan menyerang konoha, itachi sensei ?"ucap naruto.

"pertanyaan bagus bocah, menurut sumber sumber yang ku sebar ke desa desa besar, aku mendapat informasi bahwa oto gakure akan menyerang konoha, oto gakure meminta bantuan kepada raikage dan kazekage. Aku dengar kazekage menolaknya tapi aku tidak tahu jawaban yang di berikan raikage atas tawaran orochimaru. Bisa saja dia menolak atau pun menerima nya, jadi kita harus bersiap pada kemungkinan terburuk nya, menghancurkan senjata itu tentu tidak akan menghentikan niat orochimaru menyerang konoha, tapi dengan hancur nya senjata senjata itu kita bisa mengurangi kekuatan persenjataan musuh." Ujar jiraiya.

"jadi begitu ya jiraiya san. Aku mengerti" ucap akari,

"dan terakhir, pakai lah radio portable ini, agar kita bisa mudah berkomunikasi, aku ingin monosuke jadi mata untuk team ini, gunakan sharinganmu untuk melihat letak musuh, sisa nya akan menyusup ke kompound untuk menghancurkan senjata dan ke lorong rahasia untuk mencari informasi tambahan, aku percayakan kepada akari. Naruto, aku dan tuan juriya akan masuk ke lorong. Apa ada pertanyaan lagi ?" ucap serius itachi.

"tidak" jawab serempak naruto sonosuke dan akari.

Sekitar 1 km ke utara, tepat di kompound tempat senjata senjata itu di simpan, obor obor menerangi jalan jalan di sekitar compound, dan terdapat 1 menara tinggi untuk penjaga, terasa sepi dan sunyi, hanya suara binatang malam yang mengisi ke sunyian pagi buta, sedikit kabut menyelimuti hutan utara.

"aku ngantuk sekali, kapan jam jaga ini selesai" ucap penjaga tanpa rambut itu. "sudah diam saja kau kato, aku juga sebenarnya bosan sekali, tidak ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan" tandas pria bertubuh kurus itu.

"aku tidak sabar untuk pergi ke pertempuran, jujur saja aku bosan dengan tempat ini, tapi kalau aku lari aku bisa di bunuh oleh tuan kimimaru, kau tau kan seperti apa kekuatan nya, kau bisa mati dalam sekejap" kata pria kurus itu

"benar sekali maki, sama seperti nona tayuya dan tuan jirobo, mereka juga mendapatkan kekuatan spesial dari tuan orochimaru, aku juga ingin kuat seperti mereka" ujar pria yang di sebut kato itu.

"aku juga ingin kuat juga" ucap maki

"aku ingin buang air besar dulu, kau tunggu disini saja maki" ucap kato lari sambil memegangi pantatnya

Beralih ke tempat naruto, dan tibalah team 11 bersama jiraiya di dataran sedikit tinggi dari pada kompound,

"kita akan mulai, ingat posisi dan peran kalian di misi ini, kegagalan bukanlah pilihan" ucap serius itachi.

"hai" ucap serempak mereka berempat, langsung menyebar

Monosuke mengaktifkan sharingannya untuk membantu penglihatannya di malam hari"monosuke sudah berada dalam posisi, baku melihat ada 2 orang berjaga di gerbang selatan, sepertinya Cuma ada 1 pintu masuk, ada 1 orang di dekat rumah besar di tengah compound dan 1 orang sedang berlari aneh sambil memegangi pantatnya menuju gubuk kecil di belakang rumah, dan sepertinya lorong besar tidak di jaga sama sekali, sungguh aneh" analisis monosuke.

"di mengerti monosuke, info yang bagus"ucap akari bersembunyi di atap rumah kecil di sebelah kiri rumah besar

"baik, kami akan masuk" ucap itachi melalui radionya

Tiba lah di didepan mulut lorong, " tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil gamakichi untuk mendeteksi keberadaan perangkap disini, " jiraiya membentuk menggigit jempol dan membuat segel, lalu tempelkan ke tanah dan bom, keluar asap kecil dan muncullah katak kecil berwarna orange "halo jiraiya san, lama tidak jumpa" ucap gamakichi.

"eehhh, ada hewan kok bisa bicara, aneh sekali" agak terkejut karena melihat se ekor katak muncul entah dari mana dan tiba tiba berbicara.

"kurang ajar kau bocah" sambil melompat ke wajah naruto yang langsung saja membuat naruto kebingungan karena ada hewan yang menempel di wajah nya,

"berhenti kalian, kita di tempat musuh, bukan saatnya bercanda disni. gamakichi san, tolong bantuannya" ucap itachi

Mereka berempat masuk ke lorong tempat persembunyian rahasia itu, terlihat gelap namun tiba tiba banyak lilin kecil hidup sendiri, seperti sudah tau mereka datang, terdapat banyak persimpangan di dalam lorong tersebut yang menghubungkan ke ruangan ruangan besar

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH" terdengar jeritan menggema di lorong lorong,

"a- apa itu tadi sensei ? sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengamuk di suatu tempat di dalam ruangan ini " ucap naruto," entah lah naruto, sebaiknya kita berpencar untuk mempercepat proses, aku dan naruto akan mengambil jalan kiri dan tuan jiraiya akan mengambil jalan kanan, waktu pencarian kita hanya 60 menit dari sekarang, dan jangan lupa tempelkan kertas peledak" terang itachi

"ide bagus itachi, aku juga tidak suka dengan tempat sempit dan lembab seperti ini" mengiyakan usulan itachi.

Dan berpisah membentuk 2 regu untuk mempercepat pencarian informasi, waktu sudah berjalan 90 menit sejak awal penyusupan, mereka tidak bisa berlama lama karena mata hari akan terbit. Jika matahari terbit tentu saja pergerakan akan menjadi sulit karena mereka mudah terlihat.

Dan tibalah itachi dan naruto di akhir lorong, terdapat ruangan besar melungkar dan bertingkat tingak seperti banyak penjara dan 1 meja operasi di tengah tengah ruangan tersebut, terlihat 1 orang berambut putih sepertinya sakit sedang di operasi.

"jadi ini asal suara menakutkan tadi ya. Aku penasaran apa saja yang di lakukan orochimaru di tenpat seperti ini, apa dia masih menculik bocah bocah untuk di jadikan percobaan" ucap naruto

"seperti yang dikatakan tuan jiraiya, orochimaru melakukan percobaan jurus terlarang, agar bisa menguasai semua jutsu yang ada di dunia, dia ingin mengambil kekkei genkai dari beberapa klan khusus, entah bagaimana caranya mengambil kekkei genkai tersebut" terang itachi panjang lebar

"dan apa itu kekkei genkai sensei?" naruto merasa penasaran

"kekkei genkai adalah kemampuan khusus yang di turunkan pada sebuah klan, contohnya sharingan, hanya klan uchiha yang mempunyai nya, tidak seperti kakashi, dia tidak bisa memakai kekuatan penuh sharingan karena dia tidak memiliki darah uchiha, dan setiap mata uchiha adalah spesial, dan setiap klan pasti akan ada keturunan spesial yang memiliki bakat dan kekuatan yang hebat yang di sebut prodigi" terang itachi panjang lebar.

"begitu ya, aku mengerti sekarang sen-" belum sempat selesai naruto berbicara

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" salah satu percobaan mengamuk dan saling bertarung tanpa alasan

"sepertinya banyak monster disini atau mungkin orochimaru menciptakan monster disini, apakah sebagai prajurit atau apa, aku tidak yakin dengan itu" ucap itachi penasaran

Pria yang sedang mengoprasi tadi tiba tiba marah dan memerintah kan kedua percobaan yang lepas kendali untuk diam

"hei kalian orang bodoh, diam lah kalian, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi mengobati kimimaro" ucap pria itu dan tiba tiba pemuda yang di meja operasi itu menggerakkan tangannya ke arah 2 orang lepas kendali dan menembakkan tulang tulang dari jarinya dan sontak menembus tubuh mereka dan langsung saja mati.

"aku membereskan kecoa itu untuk mu tuan kabuto" ucap pemuda yang terbaring itu

"jangan repot repot kimimaro, kau belum pulih, bisa bisa kau mati jika memaksakan diri, dan kau tidak bisa membantu tuan orochi untuk penyerangan nanti" ucap pria yang di panggil kabuto itu, "ma'af tuan kabuto. Ucap patuh kimimaro

"sebenarnya kau adalah tubuh sempurna untuk tuan orochimaru,tapi kau memiliki penyakit yang sangat susah di sembuh kan, bahkan dengan kemampuan ninjutsu medis ku, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, yang bisa ku perbuat hanya membuat mu tetap hidup "pikir kabuto sambil kembali mengoprasi kimimaro

"hmm, jadi begi tu ya, kalo begitu ayo cepat kita pergi naruto "ucap itachi sambil menempelkan kertas peledak dan ternyata kabuto menyadari keberadaan naruto dan itachi.

"PENYUSUUUUUUUUUUUUUP, CEPAAAT KEJAAAAAAAAAAAAR" suara lantang kabuto

Naruto dan itachi berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, di depan ada jiraiya yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu, "kai" ucap itachi dan meledaklah satu persatu kertas di dalam lorong dan akhirnya itachi berhasil keluar

 **BOOOOM**

 **BOOOOM**

 **BOOOOM**

Ledakan beruntun di dalam lorong terdengar keras sekali, dan di susul ledakan di kompound

 **BOOOOM**

"akhirnya kita semua berhasil sesuai rencana" ucap monosuke gembira.

"iya, aku juga mengambil beberapa contoh senjata yang ada di kotak untuk di analisa" sambil menunjukan kunai yang di ambil oleh akari.

"kerja bagus akari, boleh aku lihat seperti apa senjatanya" ucap itachi. " ini sensei silahkan di analisa" ucap akari.

"ini adalah kunai bagus dan kualitas nya pun juga yang terbaik, tajam dan ringan" analisa itachi

"boleh aku lihat sensei ?" ucap naruto "silahkan naruto" diserahkan kunai itu oleh itachi.

"i- ini, kunai buatan keluarga ku, kami adalah pembuat senjata terbaik, dan selalu memberi tanda pada senjata yang di buat, kira kira sebulan, mungkin setelah ujian genin berlangsung lalu toko kami menerima pesanan yang banyak entah dari siapa, mereka tidak menyebutkan untuk apa senjata yang di pesan olah mereka" terang naruto.

"jadi kenapa kau dulu selalu cepat cepat pulang karena membantu tou san mu membuat senjata itu ya naruto kun ?" ucap monosuke, " benar sekali monosuke chan" sambil mengangguk naruto

Dan misi sabotase berhasil akan tetapi bukan berarti mereka sudah aman sekarang, musuh sudah tau kalau ada yang menyerang markas mereka

"teman teman, sebaiknya tunda dulu percakapan kita kali ini, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu" ucap serius jiraiya,

"sungguh tidak sopan bertamu di pagi pagi buta seperti ini" komen seenaknya akari.

"Seharusnya kami yang bilang begitu bocah bodoh" ucap tayuya, " aku setuju kau berkata kasar pada mereka tayuya" kata jirobo sambil makan

 **Muncul lah team elit desa oto gakure terdiri dari 5 shinobi muda**

"mereka kelihatannya tidak terlalu kuat, akan ku buat mereka jadi makanan laba laba ku" ucap pria bertangan 6.

"aku ingin membunuh mereka semua, jangan halangi aku" kata pria yang mempunya kepala 2

"aku benci mereka mengganggu tidur cantiku, akan kubunuh mereka" ujar tayuya

"ah makananku sudah habis, dan aku masih lapar, kuharap mereka membawa makanan" ucap jirobo sambil menyeringa

"uhuk uhuk, aku harus cepat kali ini, aku tidak bisa bertarung lama dengan kondisi seperti ini" ucap kimimaro

 **Sepertinya musuh yang kuat sudah muncul, apakah team 11 dapat mengalahkan mereka**

 **To be continued**

Saya selalu menyertakan fragment fragment cerita dan akan terjawab di chapter chapter lain, ada beberapa fragment penting di chapter 1 dan akan terjawab di ujian chunin nanti, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca

Saran dan kritik selalu di terima, atau kalian ingin menebak kemana apa yang akan terjadi, hanya saya dan tuhan yang tahu :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saya akan mengganti nama monosuke dengan momosuke, terima kasih atas usulannya, aku harap kalian puas membaca chapter 5 ini

 **Cerita Sebelumnya**

"mereka kelihatannya tidak terlalu kuat, akan ku buat mereka jadi makanan laba laba ku" ucap pria bertangan 6.

"aku ingin membunuh mereka semua, jangan halangi aku" kata pria yang mempunya kepala 2

"aku benci mereka mengganggu tidur cantiku, akan kubunuh mereka" ujar tayuya

"ah makananku sudah habis, dan aku masih lapar, kuharap mereka membawa makanan" ucap jirobo sambil menyeringa

"uhuk uhuk, aku harus cepat kali ini, aku tidak bisa bertarung lama dengan kondisi seperti ini" ucap kimimaro

 **Pertempuran antara Api dan Bunyi**

" **Mereka datang"** ucap itachi

Para shinobi elit oto gakure langsung saja melesat kearah team 11 dengan cepat dan langsung menimbulkan asap tebal, terlihat naruto, itachi, akari, momosuke dan jiraiya meloncat berpencar meloncat menghindari serangan yang dilakukan kelima ninja bunyi tersebut

"berhati hatilah kalian semua, aku mendeteksi chakra besar dari ke lima orang itu, mereka bukan ninja sembarangan" ucap itachi yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya untuk menganalisa kemampuan musuh dengan cepat,

"kamu mau kemana gadis manis brengsek, aku akan membunuh mu dengan perlahan agar kau menyesali perbuatanmu ini" ucap tayuya sambil mengambil seruling andalannya.

"hei bocah tengik, aku harap kau membawa makanan, karna aku sangat lapar karena bangun se pagi ini" ucap jirobou yang memasang wajah sangar nya untuk mengintimidasi akari

"senang sekali bisa berhadapan dengan salah satu legenda sannin konoha, aku ingin tahu apakah kekuatanmu sebanding dengan tuan orochimaru" ucap sakon dan ukon bersamaan

"uchiha itachi, nama yang cukup terkenal setelah sepak terjangmu sebagai kapten anbu, tuan orochi maru tertarik padamu, aku akan menangkap mu dengan jaring ku ini, akan ku berikan tubuhmu kepada tuan orochimaru"ucap kidomaru, kidomaru tahu lawan yang di hadapi, lawan yang tangguh yang berbeda dengan lawan lawan sebelumnya.

"uhuk. . uhuk . , aku akan memberesmu dengan cepat, sepertinya kau lemah" ucap kimimaro kepada naruto sambil mengeluarkan tulang tulangnya du seluruh tubuhnya

Untuk pertama kali nya naruto menemui lawan yang tangguh seperti ini, sambil melemparkan 4 kunai nya dia mencoba menganalisa seperti apa serangan musuh yang akan di lancarkan oleh musuh nya ini

 **Syut**

 **Syut**

 **Syut**

 **Syut**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Dan benar saja, ke empat kunai yang di lemparkan naruto dengan mudah di tangkis pedang pendek putih yang aneh "hmm, begitu ya, dia mengeluarkan tulang dari seluruh tubuhnya, sungguh tidak normal, aku yakin dia adalah percobaan orochimaru" selidik naruto.

"serangan kunai mu tidak mempan terhadap ku, aku adalah klan kaguya terakhir, dan akan mengakhiri hidupmu" ucap kimimaro sambil berlari dan menyiapkan pedang pendek dari tulang

 **Trang**

Percikan api tercipta dari berbenturannya kunai dan tulang, dan naruto langsung melompat untuk menjaga jarak " jika bukan kualitas bagus pasti kunai ku sudah terpotong, keras sekali benda it-" sebelum naruto meenyelesaikan kalimatnya kimimaro menembakkan tulang tulang dari jari nya.

 **Clish**

Muncul 5 tulang jari melesat cepat ke arah naruto yang sedang berada di udara "ini gawat, kalau tidak segera menghindar aku bisa mati konyol" pikir naruto

Naruto melemparkan kunainya yang sudah terikat benang chakra ke kanan dan langsung saja menancap di pohon yang berada 2 meter , lalu menarik tubuh nya supaya tidak terkena serangan kimimaro ( seperti spiderman ) "tak kusangka cara seperti ini sangat berguna untuk pertempuran " pikir naruto , dan naruto melemparkan kunai yang terikat benang cakra ke arah kimimaru.

Dengan mudah kimimaro menghindari kunai tersebut, dia meloncat ke kiri " apa Cuma itu yang bisa kau lakukan bocah bod-" tiba tiba punggung kimimaro terasa perih, dan benar saja, kunai naruto berbelok menggunakan dahan pohon untuk mengubah arah 180 derajat.

Sekedar info untuk pembaca, cara kerja kunai naruto hampir seperti scorpion di film mortal kombat

"lalu apa yang ada di punggungmu itu tuan pengen dali tulang ? ku harap kau tidak meremehkan aku" ucap sinis naruto

Kimimaro mengambil kunai yang berada di punggungnya, darah segar muncul dari luka yang di sebabkan naruto "tajam juga senjata ini, dia masih bisa menembus kulit ku yang sudah ku lapisi tulang, ternyata dia lumayan juga" ucap kimimaro.

Kimimaro langsung berlari ke arah naruto dengan cepat lalu coba meninju kepala naruto, dan naruto tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, dia menangkis serangan tinju kimimaro, tiba tiba muncul tulang tulang tajam dari lengan kimimaro

 **Jrash**

Secara reflek Naruto melompat kebelakang, karena merasakan sakit di lengannya akibat serangan kimimaro , "argh, jadi dia tipe petarung jarak dekat, aku harus berhati hati menangkis serangannya, dia mengeluarkan tulang tulang aneh dari kulit nya,

Tanpa memberi kesempatan kimimaro menembakkan banyak peluru tulang dari jari jari nya, menyebar ke arah naruto " mati kau bocah" ucap kimimaro sambil menyeringai.

" **Menimienai shīrudo(** Perisai yang tak terlihat) **"** ucap naruto, naruto membuat perisai untuk melindungi dari nya dari serangan kimimaro dan semua serangannya memantul ke atas.

"untung saja, bisa ku tangani, berkat itachi sensei, aku bisa menangkis serangan kuat dengan cara memiringkan perisai 60 derajat, kita tidak perlu menghentikan serangan, cukup ubah arah serangan tersebut supaya tidak mengenai kita, dengan cara di buat memantul " pikir naruto. Sambil mengingat ingat latihan bersama itachi

 **Flashback**

" _aku melihat kekurangan pada perisaimu naruto, perisaimu kurang sedikit tebal, mungkin karena kamu masih belum menguasainya, inti dari setiap serangan adalaah mengenai target, seberapa kuat serangan mu jika tidak mengenai target akan sia sia, coba kau serang aku dengan 2 pukulan lurus" ucap itachi panjang lebar._

" _hai sensei" naruto menendang kepala itachi dengan cepat akan tetapi itachi menepis serangan naruto dengan cara memberi sedikit serangan pada bagian bawah kaki naruto. Lalu naruto terpelanting karena laju serangan naruto di belokkan oleh itachi dan hasil nya naruto terjengkang_

" _terima kasih sensei, sensei sudah memberi gambaran singkat untuk penyelesaian masalah perisai ku itu" ucap naruto_

 **Falshback End**

"menarik juga bocah, tapi kau tidak akan menang beradu taijutsu dengan ku" ucap kimimaro sambil berlari dengan cepat ke arah naruto, dengan sekejap sudah berada di dideoan naruto, langsung saja kimimaro meninju naruto dengan tangan yang sudah terpasang tulang tulang tajam, dan langsung saja di tangkis oleh naruto dan kali ini sedikit berbeda

Serangan kimimaro tidak berpengaruh kepada naruto, karena naruto melapisi lengannya menggunakan **Menimienai shīrudo** di lengannya,

"untung saja aku bisa meninggkatkan ketebalan perisainya, jika tidak terlalu besar aku bisa membuat setebal ini" naruto merasa sedikit tertolong

Tiba tiba muncul tanda garis garis menjalar di tubuh kimimaro yang membuat kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat drastis, membuat naruto terpental karena tidak siap dengan ledakan kekuatan kimimaro.

"argh, setelah keluar garis garis aneh di tubuh nya kekuatannya jadi meningkat, ini sungguh aneh" ucap naruto .

"aku adalah kimimaro, anggota terakhir klan kaguya, perkenalkan dirimu bocah, setidak nya sebelum kau mati, aku akan mengingat nama orang yang akan ku bunuh" seringai kimimaro

"aku adalah naruto Jigoku, klan spesialis api, senang bertemu dengan mu"tiba tiba naruto mengeluarkan api seperti jet di telapak kaki nya yang menjadikan gerakan nya sangat cepat, lalu memukul wajah kimimaro dengan keras dan membuat kimimaro terlempar jauh, kulit kimimaro menjadi gelap dan tepat di pipi nya muncul tulang retak di permukaan kulitnya

"be- benar kah, aku kira klan itu hanyalah sebuah mitos belaka," ucap kimimaroo terkaget karena dia serasa pernah medengar kekuatan klan mengerikan itu, dimasa kecil kimimaro sering mendengar cerita tentang klan jigoku.

"jadi kau pernah mendengar ya, jadi aku tidak usah repot repot menceritakan nya" ucap naruto

"menarik sekali bisa bisa bertemu dengan mu, aku akan membunuh mu, akan ku persempahkan untuk tuan orochimaru" ucap kimimaro sambil menarik tulang belakang nya dan di jadikan pedang

Beralih ke pertarungan momosuke dan tayuya, terlihat makhluk aneh tinggi besar, makhluk nomer 1 tidak mempunyai tangan yang di balut perban, nomer 2 memakai baju hijau dan membawa pentungan, nomer 3 dia membawa benda cakar ( seperti wolverin di film x men ) dan matanya tertutup perban

Momosuke terengah-engah karena harus menghadapi 3 kuchiyose tayuya "hosh, hosh, hosh, sepertinya makhluk itu di kendalikan melalui seruling itu, setelah dia berubah bentuk seperti itu, kekuatannya menjadi meningkat drastis, walau pun aku masih bisa mengatasi genjutsunya, tapi ketiga makhluk aneh itu merepotkan sekali, aku juga belum menikah dengan naruto kun, ehhhhh, kenapa tiba tiba aku berpikir begitu di saat seperti ini" pikir momosuke yang memegangi pipi sambil geleng geleng, wajah nya terlihat merah merona.

Sakon dan ukon sudah berpisah dan mengeroyok jiraiya , mata jirainya berubah menyerupai katak dan di pundak jiraiya terdapat 2 katak tua.

"jadi ini kemampuan seorang legenda sannin konoha, aku sangat terkesan, bahkan kau bisa membelah tubuhku dengan jutsu bola energi tadi" ucap sakon

"dan kau salah besar, karna kekuatan kami adalah membelah tubuh, dan tentu saja membuat daya serang kami meningkat 2 kali lipat dari pada saat kami menjadi satu"ucap ukon

"rupanya ini penelitian orochimaru yang di lakukanya" pikir jiraiya

"ayo kita lakukan bocah jiraiya" ucap fukasaku dan shima bersamaan.

Beralih ke pertarungan akari dan jirobo, tempat pertarungan sangat berantakan, banyak sekali batu batu besar yang berserakan, entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, jirobo sudah berubah, dia menggunakan segel kutukan level 2 nya

"kau sangat kuat hei gendut, tapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu" ucap akari

"apa benar begitu, dasar lemah, kau bukanlah tandingan ku" kata jirobou

Kembali ke pertarungan antara naruto dan kimimaro, naruto tergeletak dan terengah engah kehabisan chakra, tak jauh dari situ kimimaro berdiri

"seperti nya kau belum bisa menguasai kekuatanmu itu, ku akui aku kewalahan tapi semenjak chakramu habis, kau tidak punya kesempatan melawan ku" ucap sarkatis kimimaro dan berjalan mendekati naruto.

Naruto terlihat putus asa, dia merasa ini adalah akhir dari hidup nya tapi di hati kecil nya dia tidak ingin mati di tempat ini, teringat perkataan tou sannya.

"mati lah kau naruto" ucap kimimaro sambil mengangkat pedang nya tinggi dan-

 **Flashback**

 _Seketika naruto tengingat perkataan tou san nya ketika ia belajar pengendalian chakra api nya_

" _pengendalian berasal api berasal dari pernafasan mu naruto, kemampuan turun temurun dari keluarga klan jigoku sejak era hasirama, kita tidak perlu menggunakan segel tertentu untuk membuat elemen perubahan api, kita adalah api itu sendiri, kemauan kuat untuk hidup itulah yang membuat api dalam tubuh kita semakin kuat yang akan membakar apapun" ucap musashi_

 **Flashback End**

 **BOOOOOOOOOM**

Terdengar ledakan keras dan mengakibatkan asap tebal mengepul dari tempat naruto berada

"akh apa yang terjadi" ucap kimimaro

Mata naruto menjadi merah dan seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti api merah menyala, tempat sekitar Naruto berpijak terbakar, radius 20 meter dari naruto berpijak semua menjadi mati terbakar menjadi debu

"Apa itu, kekuatan macam apa itu ? i- ini " kimimaro terkaget melihat pedangnya tinggal setengah, seperti terbakar oleh Api yang sangat kuat.

Naruto melesat cepat menyerang dalam sekejap naruto sudah berada 10 meter di depan kimimaro, tinju api pun tercipta dan melesat ke arah tubuh kimimaro, dengan sigap kimimaro mengeluarkan tulang tulang banyak sekali seperti tembok yang membendung banjir api, kimimaro mengerahkan sekuat tenaganya agar dia tidak terbakar api itu.

"uhuk, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan tuan orochimaru, dia masih membutuhkan kekuatanku, **MATI KAU NARUTOOOOOOOO** " kimimaro batuk darah karena mengeluarkan kekuatan segel kutukan sampai batas kekuatannya, tiba tiba kimimaro terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, tinju api naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu, terus membakar tulang tulang kimimaro dan sampailah batas dari penggunaan jubah api nya

 **Jubah api merah akan otomatis keluar apabila pengguna terancam, kekuatan ini bersifat sementara dan tidak bisa di gunakan dalam waktu yang lama**

 **Whuuush**

Lenyap sudah jubah api naruto, partikel partikel api masih berterbangan akibat serangan nya, kini dia sudah sadar dan berdiri disebelah kimimaro "jadi Cuma 10 menit saja, dia sangat kuat, untung saja dia mati terlebih dahulu, kalau dia tidak menderita sakit pasti aku akan kalah"

Berakhirlah pertempuran sengit naruto, pohon pohon terbakar, bunga bunga mati, punahlah sudah klan terakhir kaguya, langit pun mulai menampakkan sang surya di ufuk timur

" **KU BUNUH KAU"** ucap tayuya lalu memainkan seruling nya membuat ketiga makhluk aneh itu serempak menyerang momosuke

Sharingan 3 tomoe momosuke telah bangkit, akan tetapi musuh nya sudah dekat sekali dengan momosuke, tiba tiba musuh nya tidak bisa bergerak.

"hah, ada apa ini ?" ucap bingung momosuke, mengembang senyum momosuke melihat siapa yang tengah menolong nya.

Dengan cepat momosuke melesat ke arah naruto yang berada di dekatnya dan memeluk secara tidak sadar, "hoi momo chan, pelukannya nanti saja, selesaikan pertempuran mu dulu" goda naruto

Ketiga makhluk kuchiyose tayuya terlilit tali chakra naruto sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak, dan ini lah kesempatan momosuke untuk mengakhiri pertempuran.

Momosuke berlari cepat ke arah tayuya yang masih memainkan seruling, tayuya mencoba menangkap momosuke dengan genjutsu nya tapi pengguna sharingan sulit untuk di tangkap dalam dunia genjutsu **Katon : Goukakyo no Jutsu** bola api besar tercipta dan siap membakar, tayuya melompat tinggi untuk menghindari jutsu tapi **Katon : Hosenka Tsumebeni** 8 kunai berbalut api melesat tajam menghujam tubuh tayuya,

 **Jrasshh**

Tiba tiba momosuke sudah berada di belakang tayuya dan dengan cepat tertebas lah kepala tayuya,

 **Pofttt**

Ketiga kuchiyose pun ikut hilang bersama hilangnya tuan mereka 

**To be continued**

Saya tidak merasa puas dengan chap ini , saya tkurang begitu bisa mendiskripsikan pertarungan,

Mohon kritik dan sarannya

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hai para pembaca, sudah seminggu sejak update chapter 5, untuk klan naruto akan sedikit demi sedikit terungkap, bukanya tidak asik jika membaca hal yang sudah kalian ketaui, banyak sekali kekurangan pada chapter sebelumnya karena author masih belom jago mendeskripsikan pertarungan, tapi saya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan kekurangan ini, saya akan terus belajar, masukan dan saran saya terima, terima kasih kakak kakak sekalian yang sudah memberi saran dan penilaian terhadap fic ini,

Sebagai author saya mengucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review fic saya

fic ini akan update setiap hari minggu dan dengan cerita yang tidak akan bisa kalian tebak

Hope you enjoy it

 **Ujian Chuunin**

Pertarungan momosuke melawan tayuya sudah berakhir dengan sedikit pertolongan dari Naruto, perlawanan sengit tayuya harus berakhir dengan matinya tayuya

Senyum mengembang setelah pertarungan yang sengit usai, momosuke melompat dan mendarat tepat di samping naruto" kerja bagus momo-chan" sambil memberi kan jempol ke arah momosuke.

"hehehe, kalau tidak ada naruto-kun mungkin juga tidak akan bisa mengalahkan orang itu dengan cepat" tersipu malu momosuke berkata sambil memegangi pipinya yang sudah merah.

"hey, apa kalian benar-benar pacaran ? aku lihat kalian mesra sekali ya, aku jadi iri" ucap akari yang tengah duduk di atas pohon tak jauh dari naruto dan momosuke.

"sejak kapan kau disana akari ? apa kau sudah selesai dengan pertarungan mu ?"ucap naruto

"sejak tadi, aku juga melihat kalian berpelukan, sepertinya kalian serasi kok, kalau masalah pertarunganku itu, si gendut itu payah, tidak terlalu kuat" kata akari sambil senyum 5 jari.

Momosuke yang mengeluarkan asap di atas kepalanya merasa sangat malu sekali sambil mengingat-ingat adegan pelukan bersama naruto"dasar pengintip, lama lama kau seperti si paman genit itu ya" ucap sinis naruto.

"ah lupakan naruto, ayo kita berkumpul dengan yang lain, mereka sudah selesai dari tadi" kata akari lalu melompat kepohon lain , disusul momosuke dan naruto dibelakangnya

"ngomong ngomong bagaimana pertarungan mu naruto, apa musuhmu kuat ?"ucap penasaran akari

"dia sangat kuat, untung aku punya kartu as yang bisa di gunakan pada saat terakhir" ujar naruto sambil menoleh ke arah momosuke yang kelihatan capek dan hampir pingsan.

Keseimbangan momosuke mulai berkurang dan langsung saja momosuke terjatuh saat di udara, dengan sigap naruto langsung saja menangkap momosuke dengan gaya bridal style.

 **Momosuke POV**

"badanku terasa berat sekali, apa mungkin sharingan ini masih belum aku kuasai sepenuh nya, sepertinya aku kurang latihan, pandangan ku menjadi gelap, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi"

 **END POV**

"tangkapan yang bagus naruto, kau sangat perhatian pada momo-chan mu, naruto-kun" ejek akari yang berada tak jauh dari naruto.

Wajah naruto entah kenapa memerah, mungkin karena dia sedang menggendong seorang gadis atau karena ejek dari akari"diam, baka akari" ucap naruto.

Matahari sudah tinggi di langit, sekitar 5 jam sudah berlalu sejak misi ini dimulai, misi yang sebenarnya Cuma mengamati pergerakan desa ninja baru yaitu rank C berubah menjadi rank A akibat perubahan rencana oleh Jiraiya.

Dari kejauhan 2 sosok terlihat, orang yang sangat mereka kenal yaitu Jiraiya dan Itachi sedang menunggu sambil minum teh, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, mereka tidak mencoba menolong murid murid nya, setidaknya melihat keadaan mereka

TAP,

Naruto mendarat di dekat itachi dan jiraiya

"sejak kapan kalian minum teh dan menulis buku seperti ini ?" ucap naruto yang sedikit kesal, eh, sangat kesal malahan melihat kelakuan sensei dan pak tua genit yang enak-enakan santai.

Disusul akari mendarat tak jauh dari naruto

"oh kamu ya bocah" ucap acuh jiraiya sambil meneruskan menulis buku dan melihat foto foto cewel sexi.

Tak ayal langsung muncul perempatan di kepala naruto,"ah sudah lah naruto, toh kita semua sudah ada disini dengan selamat, ngomong-ngomong kenapa dengan momosuke ? apa dia terluka?" ucap itachi tanpa dosa.

"momosuke –chan baik baik saja, dia Cuma capek karena bertarung dengan lawan yang kua-" belum menyelesaikan

 **Momosuke POV**

"aduh kepalaku sakit, eeh kenapa naruto-kun menggendong ku ya ?" sontak memerah wajah monosuke dan berteriak

 **End POV**

KYAAAAAAAAH

Momosuke menyundul kepala naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan sensei nya, membuat naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung terjatuh dengan gaya anime, momosuke mendarat di atas dada naruto, dengan pose hampir ciuman

"hey bocah, dasar tidak sopan, tunggu sampai di penginapan, bisa bisanya kalian bermesraan di depan umum" ejek jiraiya sambil terkekeh melihat kelakuan bocah bocah genin itu.

"naruto kun semangat sekali ya, aku jadi iri deh" ucap akari tak jauh dari naruto jatuh

"hey, naruto-kun, momosuke-chan, apa kalian tidak mau bangun dan terus terusan seperti itu ?" ucap itachi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH" teriak momosuke yang langsung berdiri dengan cepat, hari ini aneh sekalu, terlalu sering wajahnya memerah akhir akhir ini, sejak berada di team 11.

"pfffft BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"serempak mereka bertiga tertawa lepas akibat naruto langsung K.O di sundul momosuke.

"kasihan sekali, kau akari, cepat gendong si naruto, kita akan kembali dan melaporkan hasil misi ini" perintah itachi.

"Go- Gomen naruto-kun" jawab momosuke terbata

"yah kenapa aku sih yang mendapat sial, ahhh" ucap akari sambil memapah naruto.

Mereka berlima langsung saja kembali ke konoha, karena hari masih pagi untuk memulai perjalanan pulang, meloncat dari pohon ke pohon team 11 plus jiraiya yang juga ikut kembali ke desa konoha guna mencetak buku icha icha paradise yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan.

Matahari sudah condong kebarat, sudah hampir sampai di desa api, naruto pun sudah siuman dari sundulan maut momosuke.

"kenapa di luar ribut ribut kabuto ? apa ada masalah ?" ucap orochimaru.

"ada penyusup dari konoha tuan, mereka meledakkan senjata senjata kita, sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui rencana kita, dan sekarang mereka lolos, para 5 ninja elit sudah kalah, pelakunya itachi,jiraiya dan 3 bocah genin, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan tuan ?" ucap panjang lebar kabuto.

"Kita akan tetap menyerang konoha, mereka belum tentu tau sepenuhnya rencana kita, jadi tenang saja, akan ada kejutan yang menimpa mereka, dan aku masih mempunyai rencana cadangan untuk itu" ucap orochimaru.

Team 11 sudah berada di depan gerbang besar konoha, 2 penjaga utama kita yaitu izumo dan kotetsu yang sangat setia menjaga gerbang konoha

"Konichiwa itachi-san, jiraiya-sama, naruto-kun, momosuke-chan dan akari-kun, kalian sudah kembali, bagaimana misi kalian ?" ucap izumo.

"konichiwa, Lancar izumo-san" ucap itachi melintas

"Konichiwa izumo-san, kotetsu-san"ucap ketiga genin bersamaan.

"Konichiwa, apa kalian tidak bosan diam saja, nih aku berikan buku terbaru ku, pasti kalian suka" ucap jiraiya sembari tersenyum bangga sembari menyodorkan novel dewasa.

Kantor hokage di sore hari terasa damai dan aman, setidaknya sampai jam 6 malam, tempat yondaime bertarung dengan musuh besarnya yaitu tumpukan kertas laknat, kalau di pikir pikir hokage tidaklah keren, berhadapan dengan dokumen dokumen menumpuk setiap hari nya.

Yondaime terlihat serius melihat pintu, "inilah saatnya, setiap hari pasti seperti ini" gumam minato sambil melihat jam, sekarang adalah jam 6 tepat

Tap

Tap

Tap

Braaak

Dan di dobrak pintu, sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah membawa makanan untuk minato"ini makanan mu minato, aku memasakkan masakan enak sekali, ramen" ucap kushina.

"hah" minato menghela nafas, setiap hari ramen saja, udah gitu sama dengan menma, kayaknya udah menurun sifat kushina pada menma, "iya iya , arigatou kushina.

Tak lama setelah kushina datang, team 11 juga tiba bersama jiraiya yang berada di belakang naruto

"kawaiiiiiiiiii" teriak kushina melihat imutnya momosuke yang memakai pita kecil di rambutnya, sontak memeluk erat"mainlah kerumah momo-chan, menma pasti senang kamu datang, nanti kalau sedah besar jadilah istri menma" ucap kushina.

"yondaime-sama, team 11 melapor, misi pengintaian rank C telah berubah menjadi Rank A, Kami atas inisiatif jiraiya-sama menyabotase senjata senjata yang akan digunakan untuk menyerang konoha, pemimpin mereka adalah orochimaru, disana banyak sekali manusia percobaan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan shinoby, dan satu lagi hal yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku"ucap itachi.

"apa itu itachi" yondaime merasa tertarik dengan ucapan itachi.

"senjata mereka seperti kunai, pedang, dan kertas peledak berasal dari konoha lebih tepatnya toko musashi, ayah naruto lah yang membuat senjata itu, entah siapa yang membeli kita belum tau dan akan kita cari tau" tandas itachi.

"hmmm, begitu ya, akan kuperintahkan anbu untuk mencari tau siapa pembeli senjata itu" ujar yondaime.

"kami juga melawan ninja ninja bunyi, mereka mempunyai segel aneh, mereka seperti meningkatkan kekuatan setelah mengeluarkan segel tersebut" ucap itachi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dada super masuk kedalam ruangan, di ikut gadis berambut hitam pendek membawa babi.

"kenapa nenek tsunade kemari?" tiba tiba akari berbicara kepada perempuan berdada super yang di panggil tsunade.

"akari-kun ya, sudah pulang kamu, aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan rumah sakit kepada minato" ucap tsunade.

"baik kalau begitu, team 11 akan pamit untuk beristirahat pulang" ucap itachi langsung keluar di ikuti akari.

"dah nenek tsunade" ucap akari

Momosuke yang sedari tadi di peluk kushina sampai lemas, untung ada naruto yang membebaskan momosuke dari pelukan kushina.

"ayo momo-chan, kita pulang, nanti kaa-san mu marah kalau kamu terlambat" sambil menarik tangan momosuke naruto berjalan keluar.

Sepertinya naruto juga agak kesal karena kushina berbicara ingin menjodohkan momosuke dengan menma, entah kenapa naruto jadi sedikit protektif kepada momosuke.

"arigatou naruto" ucap momosuke ceria.

"untuk apa momo-chan?" ucap naruto sambil memandang wajah momosuke, wajahnya sedikit merah melihat wajah cantik momosuke di bawah cahaya bulan, sepertinya ada perasaan tumbuh tapi entah apa, setelah beberapa waktu di lalui bersama momosuke.

"tentu saja menolongku dari pelukan kushina-san dan waktu itu" ucap momosuke.

"tentu saja, kau ingat ucapan kaa-san mu?"ujar naruto

 **Flashback**

" _Naruto-kun, tolong jaga momosuke-chan, kau teman pertama momosuke, momosuke mungkin kuat, tapi dia masih ceroboh dan belum berpengalaman, jadi tolong jaga dia" ucap kohaku._

 _Sebagai satu satunya putrinya, kohaku merasa khawatir akan keselamatan momosuke,_

" _ke- kenapa kaa-san bilang gitu, aku jadi malu nih" ucap momosuke memerah karna malu._

" _tenang saja kohaku-san, pasti akan ku jaga momo-chan" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum_

 **Flashback end**

"kalo mengingat-ingat itu aku jadi malu, hehehe"ucap momosuke grogi.

"lucu juga ya, kaa-san mu itu, ngomong ngmong kita sudah sampai depan gerbang compound uchiha, oyasuminasai , jaa matta momo-chan" ucap naruto

"oyasuminasai, jaa matta naruto-kun" balas momosuke

Malam semakin larut, bintang-bintang terlihat sangat jelas tanpa adanya awan dilangit, terlihat indah akan tetapi sesuatu sosok jahat sedang merencanakan hal buruk.

"kami menerima pesan dari orochimaru bahwa markas mereka kemarin diserang oleh ninja konoha, senjata kita di hancurkan oleh mereka, akan gawat sekali jika pihak konoha tau siapa yang membeli senjata itu" ucap sosok bertopeng.

"tenang saja, mereka tidak akan tahu karena aku tidak akan menggunakan identitas asliku, aku akan menguasai konoha kali ini" ucap pria di sudut gelap ruangan.

Sang surya mulai merangkak naik ke langit, riuh distrik pertokoan konoha terdengar, tawar menawar antara penjual pembeli mewarnai distrik ini setiap pagi, terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang berbelanja bahan makanan untuk kaa-sannya

Ya. Dia naruto membawa barang banyak sekali, entah apa yang akan di masak kaa-san nya, saat melintas di jalan utama, naruto melihat team 7 baru pulang menjalankan misi kemarin

"HOOOOOOOI menma, sasuke, sakura, kakashi-sensei kalian baru pulang ya ?" ucap naruto.

"hai naruto, tentu saja, misi kemarin berubah menjadi rank A, karena melawan shinoby kuat dari kiri, aku berhasil mengalahkan gadis es dengan sedikit bantuan si teme ini" dengan bangga menma bercerita kepada naruto.

"diam kau dobe"sahut sasuke.

"bagaimana misimu kemarin naruto ? cepat sekali kalian menyelesaikan misimu" ucap hatake dengan eye smile nya.

"haha. Cuma misi pengintaian biasa, tidak ada yang spesial dari misi kami" ucap canggung naruto.

"baiklah, kami akan menuju ke menara hokage untuk melapor, jaa nee naruto" ucap hatake berjalan menuju pusat kota.

"jaa nee" sahut naruto.

Konoha lebih ramai dari biasanya, banyak pengunjung datang sejak kemaren,penginapan menjadi ramai di penuhi pengunjung dari desa lain.

"siapa mereka, sungguh aneh, sepertinya ninja dari desa suna jika di lihat dari ikat kepala, cewek membawa kipas, anak laki laki aneh membawa gentong, dan yang satu ini lebih ane, wajahnya dirias dan membawa buntalan aneh" pikir naruto sambil melintasi mereka.

"aku harus bergegas karena sebentar lagi jam 9, itachi-sensei menyuruh kami untuk ke toko dango langganan, ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan"gumam naruto sambil berlari kecil karena merasa berat belanjaan.

Team 11 sudah berkumpul di kedai dango dekat akademi, momosuke, akari dan itachi sudah berada di sana dan melahap dango dango yang enak.

"ma'af sensei aku terlambat, apa ada hal penting yang sudah terlewat saat aku tidak ada?" ucap naruto.

"ada, dango mu sudah kuhajar sampai habis gara gara kamu telat" ucap akari sambil tertawa .

"sudah kubilangkan, kau jangan suka makan makanan orang, kasihan naruto-kun"bela momosuke.

"hahaha. Sudah momo-chan, jangan marah marah gitu" ujar naruto memenangkan momosuke.

"kita sudah berkumpul sekarang, aku ingin memberi tahu kalian bahwa kalian ikut serta dalam ujian chuunin kali ini, jadi berlatihlah keras karna minggu depan akan dimulai, ini formulir kalian" ucap itachi panjang lebar.

"ujian chuunin ya, menarik sekali"ucap akari.

 **Poftt**

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

Seluruh pengunjung kedai terbatuk batuk gara gara itachi menggunakan sunshinnya

"kenapa asapnya tebal sekali, uhuk uhuk" ucap salah satu pengunjung kedai

"ah itachi sensei keterlaluan, pakai asap tebal segala, jelan kaki biasa kan juga bisa, ya udah aku mau pulang"komen naruto.

"aku ikut naruto-kun" ucap momosuke sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"hah, kalau begitu akan kumakan semua makanan ini, udah bayar kok gk dimakan, sayang sekali" terkekeh akari sambil menghabiskan semua makanan di meja

"dasar akari tukang makan" komen momosuke sambil berlari menuju naruto.

Setibanya naruto di distrik perumahan barat, ada hal yang menarik terjadi

"ah, itu bukannya orang aneh tadi pagi, kenapa mereka mengganggu anak anak ?" ucap naruto

"apa harus kita bantu naruto-kun ?" sahut momosuke

Tiba tiba menma datang dan menendang tangan bocah bermake up di wajah membuat anak kecil yang di angkat tadi terjatuh.

"tidak perlu momo-chan, itu ada menma yang membantu, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" ucap santai naruto.

"hai" balas momosuke.

Dengan santainya naruto dan momosuke berjalan di dekat 6 orang yang sedang berseteru tadi

"kalian sebaiknya pulang, kalian terlalu ribut disini" ucap naruto kepada 2 orang ninja suna gakure, menma dan geng konohamaru

 **Shyut**

Pasir aneh terbang dari arah kiri meluncur tajam kearah naruto tapi tiba tiba merhenti karena menabrak perisai naruto

"a- apa, serangan gaara dihentikan olehnya, bahkan tanpa gerakan sama sekali, seperti menabrak tembok" gumam cewe kuncir 4 menggendong sebuah senjata

"kakak keren sekali" teriak konohamaru.

"ayolah, aku baru mengganti pakaian, nanti berdebu pakaianku ini" protes naruto

Orang yang di sebut gaara itu muncul di atas pohon, pasir pasir melayang-layang di sekitar gara

"satu lagi orang yang aneh muncul, ah sudahlah, aku mau pulang, tou-san menunggu ku" ucap naruto

"tunggu, siapa namamu ? ibu ingin darahmu" ucap suara berat gaara.

"namaku naruto, senang berkenalan dengan mu" partikel partikel api muncul di sekitar naruto, berterbangan kesana kemari memenuhi area itu.

"a- apa ini. Seperti abu yang terbakan melayang di udara, sekuat apa ku naruto ? aku ingin melawan mu" ucap menma

To be continued . . .

Ah, akhirnya selesai chapter 6 nya, terima kasih sudah membaca


	7. Chapter 7

**Sebelumnya di Naruto no Aoi honō**

"kakak keren sekali" teriak konohamaru.

"ayolah, aku baru mengganti pakaian, nanti berdebu pakaianku ini" protes naruto

Orang yang di sebut gaara itu muncul di atas pohon, pasir pasir melayang-layang di sekitar gara

"satu lagi orang yang aneh muncul, ah sudahlah, aku mau pulang, tou-san menunggu ku" ucap naruto

"tunggu, siapa namamu ? ibu ingin darahmu" ucap suara berat gaara.

"namaku naruto, senang berkenalan dengan mu" partikel partikel api muncul di sekitar naruto, berterbangan kesana kemari memenuhi area itu.

"a- apa ini. Seperti abu yang terbakar melayang di udara, sekuat apa ku naruto ? aku ingin melawan mu" ucap menma.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Mendokusai!**

Tepat jam 12 saat matahari terik menambah panas suasana Pertemuan menegangkan yang telah terjadi, sabaku no gaara dan naruto tepatnya

"iteteteteeeeee" pekik naruto karena di jewer oleh momosuke yang sebal karena di abaikan dari tadi, perut lapar juga menambah amarah momosuke karena tadi ia lupa memakan dango enak yang di belikan itachi.

"Naruto-kun tidak boleh berkelahi, ayo cepat pulang! Aku lapar?" ucap momosuke pura pura ngambek di depan naruto.

"i- iya Momo-chan, ayo kita pulang" ucap naruto bergidik melihat momosuke, membuat pastikel partikel api terbakar langsung hilang karena di jewer, sudah susah payah bertingkah keren, hah kasian sekali si naruto.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian berada di desa Konoha ? bukankan kalian ini ninja Suna Gakure ?" ucap naruto kepada trio sabaku.

"kami ini mengikuti ujian chuunin yang di laksanakan di desa Konoha" ucap datar temari.

"apa kau ikut hei naruto ? aku ingin membunuhmu, membuat pasirku ini basah dengan darahmu" sahut gara yang berada di atas pohon.

"tentu saja aku ikut, aku ingin melihat seperti apa jutsu-jutsu desa lain, pasti akan menarik melawan shinobi desa lain" balas naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya karena takut kena jitak momosuke lagi.

"aku juga ikut, aku ingin melawan kalian dan menunjukkan jutsu-jutsu klan ku, klan namikaze" ucap menma tidak mau kalah dengan naruto dan gaara.

"akan ku nantikan saat-saat yang mengasyikan seperti itu dan pastikan kalian jangan kalah duluan oleh peserta lain" ejek naruto kepada menma, sambil berjalan menjauh, lebih tepatnya di seret oleh momosuke menjauh.

"Ayo temari, kankurou kita kembali ke penginapan" ucap datar gara.

 **POFT**

Ketiga ninja suna mengilang meninggalkan menma dan ketiga bocah.

Menma masih memandang punggung naruto yang masih terlihat "Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu, lihat saja Naruto, Gaara" gumam Menma.

"Ayo kita pulang menma-niisan, nanti Kushina-baasan marah kalo kita pulang terlambat" ajak Konohamaru.

"yosh, aku juga ingin berlatih jutsu touchan, rasengan!" sambil memegang kepala konohamaru.

Ujian chuunin akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi, konoha semakin di padati oleh shinobi-shinobi desa lain yang ingin ikut ujian ini, suna gakure, otto gakure, kumo gakure dan konoha gakure, ke empat desa ini yang mengikuti ujian.

"nee, Naruto-kun, apa saja jutsu ninja yang kau kuasai ?" ucap Monosuke disela-sela perjalanan pulang.

"taijutsu aku lumayan, ninjutsu tidak terlalu sepertinya, aku tidak berpengalaman juga menghadapi genjutsu" terang naruto.

"Berlatihlah ke rumah, akan ku ajari cara menghadapi genjutsu" ucap momosuke sambil tersenyum .

"pasti momo-chan, ngomong ngomong kenapa kau menggandeng tangan ku dari tadi ?" goda naruto.

"eeeeh" momosuke langsung melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan menutup muka merah yang menandakan malu.

Di tempat gelap ada dua sosok yang berbicara merencanakan sesuatu

"waktu yang di janjikan semakin dekat tuan, orochimaru juga sudah bergerak sekarang bersama anak buah hasil percobaan" ucap sosok bertopeng putih polos itu.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan menunggu tanda dari orochimaru memulai serangan pertama, dan konoha akan menjadi milik ku" ucap pria yang berada di kegelapan.

"Hai'" menghilang sosok bertopeng tersebut.

"aku harap rencana ini berhasil, aku ingin menguji seberapa tangguh bagian tangan ku ini, terasa sangat kuat" gumam sosok tersebut yang mengeratkan tangan kanan nya.

Ke esokan harinya, matahari mulai tinggi menghangatkan udara desa konoha tempat tokoh favorit kita berada, naruto sedang menuju rumah momosuke untuk berlatih menghadapi genjutsu.

"Momo-chan, naruto sudah datang, dia menunggumu di Dojo" ucap kohaku kepada momosuke yang sedang masak di dapur.

"hai' kaa-chan, tolong selesaikan ini, aku mau ke Dojo" ujar momosuke

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sreeek

Terbukalah pintu geser Dojo, terlihat naruto sedang melihat foto uchiha madara terpampang besar di tembok.

"Dia adalah kakek buyutku, sama seperti itachi nii-san, kami masih memiliki hubungan darah sebagai keturunan langsung uchia madara jii-sama" ucap momosuke di belakan Naruto.

"ehh, jadi momo-chan dan itachi-sensei masih ada hubungan darah, pantas saja itachu sensei sedikit protektif, hahaha" gelak tawa naruto mengakhiri kalimat.

DHUAG

Benjol kepala naruto karena jitakan momosuke.

"itaii, momo-chan kenapa sih, main jitak aja, sakit tau" protes Naruto.

"jangan banyak protes, disini aku adalah sensei, kau harus menuruti setiap perintah ku" momosuke berkacak pinggang sok sokan menjadi sensei yang sedang memarahi murid nya.

"i- i-ya momo-sensei" ucap naruto

"perempuan memang mengerikan, benar kata Sikamaru, kerjaannya marah marah terus, jebol pintu lah, main jitak lah, dasar merepotkan" pikir naruto.

"naruto-kun apa kau berpikir yang tidak tidak hah ?" sambil mengelus bogemannya momosuke mengintimidasi naruto.

"ti- tidak momo-chan, ayo mulai berlatih" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah, apa kau tau apa itu Genjutsu naruto kun ?" ujar momosuke.

"aku sama sekali tidak tau" ujar naruto sambil duduk bersila bak murid dojo

"hah, baiklah akan ku beri tahu apa itu genjutsu, Genjutsu atau ilusi adalah suatu teknik yang memainkan pikiran lawan, bisa juga di sebut hipnotis, dengan membelokkan realita sebenarnya dengan membuat musuh seperti tertidur, di alam mimpi atau bawah sadar mereka, kita mengendalikan dengan sesuka hati atau bisa juga langsung kita bunuh, Uchiha sendiri memiliki banyak ahli genjutsu, sepeti itachi nii-san, kami bisa membalikkan genjutsu berkat sharingan yang kami miliki, melepaskan genjutsu dengan melakukan kontak mata kepada musuh apabila kita udah ahli atau menyentuh salah satu baguan tubuh untuk memberikan efek genjutsu" panjang lebar momosuke menerangkan genjutsu.

"begitu ya, aku sendiri tidak tahu cara menghadapi genjutsu tersebut" ucap naruto.

"maka dari itulah aku akan mengajarimu cara menangkal genjutsu tingkat menengah, genjutsu sendiri menyerang otak, jadi kamu harus melapisi otak dengan chakra, chakra ini akan bekerja ketika kita di serang oleh pengguna genjutsu, hampir seperti alarm kebakaran, saat sensor mendeteksi asap maka alarm akan berbunyi untuk membangunkan orang di rumah" ucap momosuke.

"ah, mohon kerja samanya momo-chan" ucap naruto

"tentu saja murid ku" ucap momosuke berekspresi :P, entah bagaimana mendeskripsikan ekspresi seperti itu, hahaha

"apa kau pernah mendengar jutsu seperti chidori atau rasengan ?" ucap serius momosuke.

"seingatku belum, malah baru mendengangarnya" ucap naruto tanpa dosa.

"ah kau ini naruto, chidori adalah jutsu andalan hatake kakashi, jutsu yang di gunakan untuk menusuk lawan, di perkuat oleh elemen petir guna menambah kecepatan saat penusukan dan memberikan daya rusak kepada lawan, jantung adalah sasaran dari pengguna jutsu ini, rasengan hampir sama cara kerjanya" berhenti sejenak momosuke menjelaskan jutsu kepada naruto

"rasengan adalah jutsu andalan yondaime-sama, memadatkan chakra menjadi bentuk bola kecil berputar, dengan menubrukkan inti putaran terhadap musuh untuk memberikan daya hancur maksimal, apabila terkena luar dari titik putar rasengan maka akan mengurangi kerusakan jutsu tersebut, tentu bisa kau pantulkan menggunakan perisaimu itu naruto-kun, dengan sedikit memberi sudut agar mengubah laju dari jutsu tersebut, jika chidori akan sulit untuk mementalkannya karena dia dapat dengan mudah menembus perisaimu, maka berhati hatilah naruto kun" ujar momosuke.

"baiklah momo-chan, aku sangat tertolong dengan penjelasanmu ini, ah aku lapar, apa kau masak momo-chan ?" ucap naruto yang memegangi perut nya.

"hah, kau lama lama seperti akari saja, makan terus, ayo ke dapur, tadi aku sudah masak" sambil tersenyum momosuke berada di depan naruto yang hendak menuju dapur

Uchiha mansion yang sangat luas, sama seperti hyuga mansion, 2 clan kuat ini sedikit tidak akur

"hah, rumahmu luas sekali momo-chan, capek sekali menuju dapur saja, aku pasti lapar lagi jika harus kembali ke Dojo, hahaha" canda naruto.

"hahaha, kau bisa saja naruto-kun" balas momosuke

Matahari mulai terbenam memberi warna semburat orange di awan, latihan naruto pun sudaha selesai untuk hari ini, naruto dan momosuke sedang mengobrol di taman Uchiha Mansion Utama ( terdapat 2 mansion besar di perkampungan uchiha, 1 mansion tempat momosuke tinggal dan satunya mansion tempat sasuke dan itachi berada).

"di konoha sendiri terdapat banyak sekali klan klan besar dan kuat, jutsu-jutsu mereka juga unik dan tidak bisa di tiru sembarang orang, apa kau tahu itu naruto-kun ?" ucap momosuke tersenyum,

 _Momosuke sangat senang sekali sejak berteman dengan naruto, momosuke tidak punya teman sama sekali karena hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah, mungkin hanya main ke tempat sasuke sepupunya, tapi sasuke aneh kalau menurut momosuke, sasuke cenderung egois dan pendiam, tidak seramah naruto(tentu saja), mungkin karena uchiha Fugaku terlalu keras dan suka membandingkan dengan itachi membuat sasuke seperti itu._

"tentu aku tahu, tapi tidak begitu detil, aku akan senang jika kamu mau memberitahuku momo-chan" ucap ramah naruto.

"baiklah kalu muridku mau mendengarkan ku, ( sok jadi sensei si momosuke ) akan ku mulai dari klan inuzuka, klan ini berteman dengan anjing ( tentu saja karena nama klan berasal dari kata anjing ) menjadikan anjing sebagai patner, membuat kombinasi dengan partnernya, mereka tidak menggunakan ninjutsu seperti kami ( klan uchiha ), tapi menggunakan jutsu gabungan dengan hewan" ucap momosuke.

"dan selanjutnya nara, klan ini terkenal dengan kepandaian otak mereka ( mungkin berasal dari kata nara yang berarti belajar ) mereka terlihat biasa biasa saja, jurus andalannya adalah bayangan atau kage, bertarung menggunakan akal atau menggunakakn sedikit tenaga untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang besar" tambah momosuke.

"klan aburame, klan yang mengendalikan serangga, mereka sedikit misterius dan jarang berkomunikasi" ucap momosuke sambil memegangi janggut bak detektif.

"naruto-kun, apa kau ingat hyuuga hinata ?" ucap momosuke.

"ah iya, dia gadis pemalu itu ya, cukup mani-" sebelum naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah terkena jitakan maut momosuke

Duaaag

"bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaan ku, klan Hyuuga, adalah klan tua dari konoha dan salah satu terbesar, uchiha dan senju adalah termasuk itu" ucap momosuke sebal.

"Hyuuga memiliki salah satu mata spesial yaitu byakugan, mata byakugan bisa melihat aliran chakra dalam tubuh manusia, dapat melihat 360 derajat dan dapat melihat sangat jauh berbeda dengan sharingan yang bisa di gunakan untuk menyerang, juuken adalah taijutsu andalan mereka, memukil titik chakra untuk menghentikan aliran chakra tersebut, terbaik dalam hal taijutsu" terang momosuke.

"jadi begitu ya, aku sudah mengerti sekarang, ini sudah malam, aku mau pulang dulu momo-chan, terimakasih makanannya, jaa nee" ucap naruto.

"i- iya, padahal aku belum memberitahumu tentang senju dan namikaze, jaa nee naruto" balas momosuke.

"kapan kapan juga bisa, lagian besok juga aku kesini untuk berlatih" ujar naruto seraya meninggalkan bangku yang di duduki

Waktu semakin bergeser larut, bulan terlihat besar sekali, mungkin karena sedang purnama, pasar malam sudah sangat ramai di padati pengunjung yang ingin merasakan makanan khas konoha.

Tokoh favorit kita sedang berjalan di distrik pertokoan konoha dan melewati warung ramen teuchi, tanpa sengaja bertemu menma dan paman genit berambut putih baru selesai makan ramen.

"hai naruto, dari mana saja kau ?" sapa menma.

"oh, hallo menma, paman genit, aku baru saja dari rumah momosuke untuk berlatih, kalian sedang apa ?" ucap polos naruto yang membuat jiraiya naik darah.

"siapa yang kau panggil genit, hey bocah tengik ?" ucap jengkel jiraiya.

"entahlah" balas naruto.

"kami baru saja berlatih jutsu baru, rasengan" ucap menma tiba tiba muncul bola biru di tangan menma, terdengar sedikit berisik seperti angin yang di padatkan dan berputar.

"jadi seperti itu rasengan ya, seperti yang di ceritakan momo-chan, berputar konstan dan memiliki pusat rotasi" pikir naruto

"wow, aku baru pertama kali melihat nya, apa itu kuat " ucap naruto.

"tentu saja baka-naruto, ini adalah jutsu andalan touchan, aku bisa menguasainya dalam waktu 10 hari" ucap bangga menma.

"ah begitu ya, kelihatannya tangan mu terluka menma ?" komen naruto melihat tangan menma yang terluka.

"karena aku terlalu keras berlatih, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau latih di termpat momosuke-chan ? apa kau mendekati momosuke-chan ? aku tidak akan kalah" ucap menma berapi api.

"aku hanya berlatih menangkal genjutsu saja kok, ahahaha" naruto tertawa canggung.

"ah sudahlah, aku mau pulang, jaa nee" ucap naruto.

"bocah ini, menyembunyikan sesuatu" pikir jiraiya.

Tak terasa besok adalah hari pertama ujian chuunin, peserta tahun ini banyak sekali, terdiri dari 60 team yang berisi 3 orang setiap team.

"Sekali lagi Sasuke" ucap Itachi.

Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu

Tercipta api diameter 10 meter, api yang cukup besar

"bagus sasuke-kun" ucap itachi

Itachi dan sasuke sedang berlatih di ground private milik klan uchiha, akan tetapi mereka kedatangan 2 tamu yang tak terduga.

"hai sasuke-kun, itachi-sensei" ucap naruto dan momosuke bersamaan.

"hai naruto-kun, momosuke-chan"ucap ramah itachi

"Hn" ucap ketus sasuke tidak suka melihat momosuke dan naruto

"besar juga bola apimu sasuke-kun, ngomong ngomong aku ingin melihat bola api momo-chan juga" ucap naruto sambil menggunakan senyuman maut kepada momosuke

"baik baik" ucap momosuke

Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu

Jutsu api milik momosuke tidak terlalu besar hanya 7 meter tapi kecepatan lajunya dua kali lipat dari bola api milik sasuke.

"whoa, cepat sekali bola apimu momo-chan" ucap naruto tentu saja membuat sasuke tidak suka

Momosuke sendiri mempunyai bakat yang sangat luar biasa, bisa dengan mudah mempelajari jutsu tapi momosuke enggan berlatih keras, momosuke lebih suka memasak dan hampir tidak pernah berlatih, itu sebabnya staminanya cepat terkuras dan habis chakranya.

"aku juga bisa seperti itu" ucap ketus sasuke.

"sudah sudah, ayo kita kerumah, mikoto-kaasan membuat makanan yang banyak, kalian pasti suka" kata itachi.

"maaf itachi sensei, aku hanya mengantar momo-chan ke gedung hokage untuk mengirim dokumen penting" ucap naruto.

"jangan lupa besok adalah ujian chuunin hari pertama, jadi persiapkan diri kalian" ucap itachi

"hai sensei" ucap naruto dan momosuke bersamaan lalu menuju ke gedung hokage.

"sebaiknya kau tidak kalah duluan naruto, karna aku yang akan mengalahkanmu" ucap sasuke.

"akan kutunggu hari dimana kau bisa mengalahkanku sasuke-chan" ejek naruto

Setelah naruto dan momosuke mengantar dokumen mereka bertemu akari yang juga mengantar neneknya aka tsunade melapor ke hokage

"hai akari-kun" ucap naruto dan momosuke bersamaan.

"hai, apa kalian sudah siap untuk besok ? aku sih membantu nenek di rumah sakit, sambil mempelajari ninjutsu medis" ucap akari

"bagus sekali akari kun, kau menjadi lebih berguna lagi daripada hanyabisa menghabiskan jatah makan orang lain" ejek naruto

"hahaha, jangan begitu naruto-kun" bela momosuke.

"makasih momo-chan ku, kau membela ku dari si naruto-chan yang jahat" goda akari yang ingin melihat naruto cemburu.

"aku mau pulang, ayo momo-chan, kita tinggalkan monster biskuit ini" ucap naruto sambil menarik tangan momosuke menjauh.

"jaa nee akari-kun" ucap momosuke.

"jaa momo-chan ku, naruto-kyun" sambil memberi ciuman jauh ala lebay.

Ke-esokan harinya semua peserta mulai berangkat ke akademy guna mengikuti ujian chuunin

Seperti apakah ujian yang akan di selenggarakan oleh konoha.

To be continued . . .

Maaf atas keterlambatan update chapter, author mepet mepet nulis nya

Tinggalkan jejak dan berikan tanggapan anda atas fic ini,

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : agung satrio**

 **Pairing : belum di tentukan, tapi kayaknya sudah terlihat, hahaha**

Selamat membaca

Chapter 8

 **Shi no Mori**

Matahari mulai memanjat naik di langit, hiruk pikuk penduduk konoha di pagi hari menyambut hari pertama ujian chuunin yang di laksanakan di konoha, para peserta mulai berdatangan ke academy.

Tokoh utama favorit kita sedang menuju ke tempat dimana di adakan ujian, namun mereka melihat 3 orang juga menuju tempat yang sama, berbaju hijau, gadis berambut cepol dan pria berambut panjang.

"mereka itu siapa sih ?" ucap naruto bertanya tanya.

"aku Cuma mengenal yang berambut panjang itu, dia adalah hyuuga neeji"ucap momosuke.

"sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama hyuuga, tapi dimana ya ?" sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"ah kau ini naruto-kun, kau lupa yang ku ceritakan kemarin, Dasar!"ucap momosuke.

"kau ini memang pelupa naruto, dasar naruto-baka"ejek akari sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Naruto.

Muncul perempatan di kepala naruto "sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat" kesal mendengar ocehan akari.

"sebentar, aku lapar, kue mochi itu kelihatan enak, aku ingin membeli" ucap akari tertarik kue yang berbau harum di pinggir jalan.

30 menit kemudian

"ah gila, kau membeli sebanyak itu, apa perutmu terbuat dari karet hey akari-kun ?"ucap naruto kesal karna harus menunggu akari membeli camilan.

"tentu saja, ini enak sekali" ucap akari.

"baru masuk akademy sudah ada keributan, dasar sasuke pembuat onar" geleng geleng naruto melihat sasuke saling menendang dengan hyuuga neeji tapi di block oleh rock lee.

"hey hey, ini masih pagi dan belum saatnya bertarung, minggir kalian jangan di tengah jalan" ucap akari gak peduli sambil menyerempet ketiga orang tadi dan membuat ketiganya terjatuh.

"sasuke kun, apa kau tidak apa apa ?"ucap sakura khawatir.

"Pfftttt, si akari itu benar benar baka" komen naruto.

"ittttai" ucap ketiga bersamaan.

"hey kau rambut biru, seenaknya menabrak orang sampai terjatuh" ucap sasuke kesal.

"siapa yang kau panggil rambut biru hey bocah rambut biru" ucap akari kesal sambil membawa makanan yang banyak.

"siapa namamu" ucap neeji serius.

"akari, dan aku tidak mau membagi kue yang lezat ini padamu, walau kau memohon" sambil menjauh.

"ngantuk sekali, HOAAAM" shikamaru menguap, entah ini orang tidur apa nggak tiap malam, mengantuk saja dari tadi.

"hey, kelihatannya kue itu enak, apa aku boleh minta ?" ucap chouji.

"tentu, nih," akari memberi 1 kantong kue pada chouji.

"arigatou, aku chouji akimichi, kau siapa? Ini enak" ucap chouji.

"aku akari senju, senang berkenalan denganmu, ayo kita ke kelas, aku mulai capek memegang bungkusan ini" ucap akari.

"ayo naruto-kun, kita susul akari-kun" momosuke mengajak naruto, lebih tepatnya menyeret naruto.

"kita tidak boleh kalah dengan di naruto itu, ayo kita juga berangkat, sasuke-kun, sakura-chan" ucap menma.

Berkumpul semua genin genin dari beberapa desa, naruto masuk ke aula yang besar dia melihat banyak sekali genin yang tak ia kenal, banyak genin memasang wajah seram untuk mengintimidasi peserta lain.

"banyak sekali orang ya disini" celetuk naruto.

"iya lah, namanya juga ujian chuunin, mau sepi ya ke kuburan" komen asal asalan akari.

"ayo kita cari tempat duduk masing masing" ucap momosuke.

"hey akari, sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu, tapi dimana ya?" ucap naruto kepada akari.

"orang yang mana ?" sahut akari.

"Orang yang berbicara dengan team 7 itu, pakai kacamata dan berambut biru" ucap naruto.

"entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya, ayo kita kisana" ujar akari

Samar samar terdengar pria berkacamata berbicara dengan team 7, sedang membicarakan tentang kemampuan peserta lain, dia sedang membicarakan tentang kemampuan gara yang aneh karena dia berhasil menyelesaikan misi tingkat S.

"dari mana kau mendapat semua informasi itu ?" ucap heran naruto.

"namaku yakushi kabuto dan tentang informasi ini aku punya cara tersendiri" ucap kabuto.

Tiba tiba kabuto mengambil kartu dan mengalirkan chakra, munculah tulisan.

"Uchiha momosuke, mempunyai kemampuan ninjutsu bagus tapi stamina kurang, lahir di keluarga bangsawan uchiha dan sepupu uchiha sasuke juga itachi, menyelesaikan misi 30 rank D dan 1 rank A" sambil tersenyum melirik momosuke.

"benarkah itu teme ? dia sepupumu, kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita" ucap menma bersemangat.

"tch, itu bukan urusanmu dobe, memang kenapa kalau dia sepupuku ?" ucap sinis sasuke.

"apa kau membuntuti setiap orang kabuto-san ? kenapa kau mengetahui semuanya" naruto merasa tertarik dengan kemampuan informasi kabuto.

"Sudah kubilang, aku mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mengambil informasi dari orang lain" ucap kabuto.

"aku ingin mengetahui kartu tentang naruto, apa kau mempunyai kabuto-san ?" ucap menma dan terlihat sasuke setuju dengan hal itu.

"naruto, kemampuan masih tidak di ketahui berasal dari klan jig-" tiba-tiba kartu di tangan kabuto terbakan, membuat sakura berteriak kecil.

"a-apa yang terjadi ?" ucap menma tergagap.

"jadi seperti itu ya ? rupanya desas desus klan jigoku memang mengerikan" pikir kabuto melihat naruto yang bersikap tidak berdosa.

Dari kejauhan seseorang melihat dengan kemampuan mata byakugannya, dia mengamati sejak tadi apa yang team 7 dan team 11 lakukan.

"Jadi begitu ya, terlihat seperti debu yang di tiup dari bibir naruto terkena kartu meledak kecil dan membakar kartu, mungkin kau bisa mengelabuhi orang lain tapi tidak denganku" pikir neeji tiba tiba kaget melihat naruto menoleh ke arahnya seolah dia tau apa yang neji lakukan.

"a-apa dia tahu ? ah hanya perasaanku saja" pikir neeji sedikit berkeringat oleh tatapan naruto.

"ada apa neeji-kun ? apa kau baik baik saja ?" ucap tenten khawatir melihat neeji sedikit pucat.

"tidak apa apa tenten, aku hanya tidak sarapan tadi" elak neeji.

Kembali ke tempat dimana naruto berbincang bincang dengan kabuto dan team 7.

"kenapa tiba tiba terbakar, membuat ku kaget saja" ucap sakura panik.

"tenang saja sakura-san, hal aneh kadang terjadi.

 **SRAAAK**

Pintu geser di buka kasar oleh laki laki tinggi besar dengan luka di wajah.

"Namaku Morino Ibiki dan 2 jam ini kalian akan seperti di neraka" garang ibiki mengintimidasi peserta.

"di meja kalian terdapat amplop yang berisikan soal soal ujian, jika ketahuan mencotek akan di keluarkan dari ujian ini dan tidak boleh ikut selamanya, silahkan buka soal tersebut dan kerjakan!" ujar ibiki.

Melihat soal tersebut naruto langsung pusing, matematika "aku tidak mengira ini akan mengerikan, aku tau mengapa dia bilang 2 jam akan seperti di neraka, Matematika lebih berbahaya dari ninja rank S" ucap naruto.

"Dan satu lagi, apabila salah satu team kalian tidak lulus maka 1 team juga akan tereliminasi" seringai ibiki setelah mengatakan itu.

Sudah 40 menit setelah mulai ada peserta yang di tendang keluar oleh pengawas karena ketahuan.

 **Peserta nomer 34 gagal**

 **Peserta nomer 76 gagal**

 **Peserta nomer 40 gagal**

 **Silahkan meninggalkan tempar beserta team kalian**

"APA APAAN INI, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN GAGAL" ninja Suna Gakure tidak terima kalau dia di keluarkan oleh pengawas.

"kau sudah mencontek lebih dari 5 kali dan kau gagal" ucap pengawas yang matanya di tutupi perban, entah bagaimana dia tau kalau matanya ditutupi, yang jelas dia bukan orang biasa.

"naruto-kun kelihatan stres, mungkin karena melihat soal matematika, kasihan sekali" gumam momosuke terlihat khawatir membuat wajahnya terlihat imut, sontak teman sebangkunya yang melihat jadi salah tingkah.

Sudah 1 jam setengah ujian berlalu, hampir setengah peserta ujian di tendang keluar oleh pengawas

"HEI BOCAH KENAPA KAU MALAH SANTAI SANTAI MAKAN DAN TIDAK MENGERJAKAN SOALMU" ucap pengawas yang marah ketika melihat akari makan.

"memangnya kenapa ? dia tidak melarang orang untuk makan atau tidur seperti orang yang di pojok sana" ucap akari dengan santai terus makan.

"Tch" pengawan berdecih tidak suka dengan kelakuan akari, dan memilih duduk.

"bocah yang menarik" Pikir ibiki.

"Waktu sudah hampir habis, aku ingin memberi kalian penawaran terakhir, kalian bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dan bisa mengikuti ujian tahun berikutnya, tapi jika kalian tetap disini dan kalian gagal maka tidak ada gelar chuunin untuk kalian semua" ucap ibiki

"Tidak ada ? Semua yang berada di ruangan ini Akunyatakan LULUS" ucap ibiki.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan soal soal ini " ucap naruto merasa bingun dengan ujian ini.

"aku hanya memberi kalian perintah untuk mengerjakan tapi tidak memerintahkan kalian untuk mengerjakan dengan benar" ucap ibiki

"Fyuh, untung saja" naruto merasa lega

"kau memang bodoh naruto, tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang dengan benar, aku merasa kasihan padamu" komen pedas akari lagi lagi membuat naruto naik darah.

"ah sudahlah kau ha-" tiba tiba kaca pecah dan terpampang spanduk besar warna hijau di belakang ibiki

"apa apaan orang itu, apa dia tidak tau ada benda yang bernama pintu dan bisa di buka ? apa semua perempuan selalu bersikap berlebihan" gumam naruto yang masih bisa di dengar oleh momosuke.

"kau bilang apa naruto-kun ?" ucap momosuke yang tidak terima bila kaum perempuan di katai seperti itu.

"ti- tidak kok momo-chan" ucap naruto ketakutan.

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA MAU MATI YA? Berani beraninya mengabaikan aku" si sexi anko marah karena di cuekin oleh naruto dan momosuke.

"Selanjutnya adalah test survival di hutan kematian, jadi bersiap siaplah" ujar anko penuh arti.

Tibalah para peserta ujian chuunin di depan gerbang masuk hutan kematian, angin sepoi sepoi yang ingin menerpa rambut naruto yang sudah memanjang dan sekarang tidak jabrik lagi.

Naruto sekarang berambut agak panjang, sekitar se leher, yang yang dulu jabrik sudah lurus, membuatmya terlihat kalem dan pendiam berbeda bila dia sudah mulai berbicara, cerewet dan ribut.

"hutan yang menyeramkan, pohon disini besar besar ya naruto-kun ?" momosuke yang memandang naruto, membuat pipinya memerah ketika melihat naruto dan rambutnya tersapu angin lembut.

"benar sekali momo-chan, kau tenang saja, aku akan melindungi mu" tersenyum naruto berucap agak sedikit dan tentu saja bisa di dengar peserta perempuan lain mulai memandangi mereka berdua.

"serasi sekali" timpal akari yang sedari tadi berada di dekatnya.

"ya ya ya. Kita hentikan dulu drama ini dan mulai ujian" komen anko.

"masing masing kalian akan di beri gulungan, ada 2 macam jenis gulungan, gulungan surga dan bumi, kalian harus merebut gulungan dari peserta lain, apabila kalian mempunyai gulungan surga, kalian harus mencari dan merebut gulungan bumi dan begitu juga sebaliknya pemilik gulungan bumi, batas waktunya adalah 3 hari dan kalian harus membawa gulungan tersebut ke tower tengah hutan" sambil melihat pengawas lain membagikan gulungan kepada peserta.

"dan satu lagi, disini diperbolehkan membunuh, jadi berhati hatilah" anko menyeringai.

"gulungan surga ya." ucap akari sedikit kencang.

"benar, lebih baik jaga mulut embermu itu akari, apa kau mau kita terbunuh" bisik naruto

"kalian ribut sekali, cepat masuk sana, dan jangan mati 'tampan' " ucap anko mengusir tadi.

Peserta sudah memasuki hutan kematian, tingal menyisakan anko berdiri sendirian de depan

POFT

Anko menghilang menyisakan asap tipis di tempat ia berdiri.

Rapat dewan dan tetua Konoha sedang berlangsung

"Hokage-sama waktu kita semakin dekat, kuharap persiapan kita sempurna, tuan jiraiya juga menetap disini untuk memperkuat pertahanan, melawan Shinobi Shinobi percobaan milik orochimaru kita butuh banyak bantuan" ucap shikaku

"Benar sekali beritahu setiap chuunin yang berjaga di dinding pertahanan untuk lebih waspada, aku tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang" ucap minato serius.

"tenang saja minato, desa ini kuat dan penuh shinobi handal, pasti kita akan bisa mengatasi" ucap danzo.

"aku tak menyanhka akan mendengar perkataan seperti itu keluar dari mulutmu danzo" ucap tetua hyuuga.

"tutup mulutmu, kau tidak sopan sekali" ucap danzo.

"hentikan pertengkaran ini, aku senang danzo-san bisa memberi semangat kepada kita" ucap minato yang berpikir positif kepada danzo.

"aku juga ikut berjaga di tahap final nanti"ucap danzo.

"kami menghargai niat baik anda danzo-sama, ucap shikaku.

Di lain tempat 3 orang bocah melompat lompat di atas pohon, tentu saja ninja favorit kita naruto sedang mencari cari peserta yang membawa gulungan bumi.

"Sudah 5 jam setelah ujian tahap kedua ini mulai, tapi tidak ada tanda tanda peserta lain"ucap datar naruto.

"Kau benar, bagaimana jika kita pakai sharingan milik momo-chan untuk mencari musuh" akari memiliki ide yang bagus, walau konyol dan suka makan dia cukup pandai.

"kau benar tapi momo-chan tidaklah memiliki chakra besar, andai kita bertemu musuh momo-chan juga kehabisan tenaga, itu akan sangat berbahaya" ujar naruto, dia sangat mengetahui bagaimana monosuke ii.

"ma'af teman teman" gumam monosuke.

"tidak apa momo-chan, kita harus saling menutupi kekurangan dalam team kita" tambah naruto.

"ah benar sekali, aku tidak berpikir sampai situ" komen akari.

Trank . . . .

Trank . . ..

Trank . .. .

Naruto menangkis serangan kunai tiba tiba yang datang dari belakang dan muncul 3 ninja Suna yang datang dari semak semak.

"Wah wah wah aku kaget kenapa ada kunai terbang, ternyata kalian pemiliknya"ucap sinis naruto

"kaian ninja konoha lemah lebih baik diam saja, serahkan gulungan surga itu pada kami, maka kau akan kami lepaskan" ucap salah satu ninja suna.

"ayolah, kau pikir kami akan takut dengan ucapan seperti itu ? dasar bodoh" ucap akari yang langsung melesat ke arah ketiga ninja tersebut

Musuh menciptakan batu besar dan melemparkan ke arah akari dengan cepat, 4 batu berukuran 4 meter menuju akari.

"pengguna doton bertemu denganku, pasti kalian sedang sial hari ini" ucap akari sembari meninju satu persatu batu itu hancur dalam 1 pukulan.

Doton: Doryuuheki

Lalu muncul dinding tanah setelah ninja suna menyelesaikan segelnya tapi tidak berhenti sampai situ

Doton: Doryuusou

Muncul tombak tombak lancip dari dinding dan terbang ke arah akari

"mudah sekali" ucap akari melompat kesana kemari menghindari hujaman tombak tersebut dan terus melesat ke depan

BLAAAARRRRR

Hancur karena tinju akari yang dasyat, membuat 3 orang ninja suna terkapar tak berdaya karena terkena batu dinding yang hancur.

"kau hebat sekali akari-kun" ucap momosuke senang mereka bisa mendapatkan gulungan dengan mudah.

"biasa saja momo-chan,"akari malu mendapat pujian dari momosuke

"ternyata banyak kemajuan ya akari, aku ingin tahu kenapa ninja percobaan orochimaru bisa kalah olehmu," ucap naruto.

"Tentu saja karena dia lemah, dia Cuma melemparkan batu kesana kemari, malau semakin lama semakin besar yang di lemparkan tapi tetap saja dia bukan tandinganku, MUAHAHAHA" akari tertawa maniak membuat rekannya mengeluarkan keringan segede jagung.

"dasar aneh, cepat ambil gulungan itu dan kita akan bermalam dekat sini, aku akan mencari kayu dan kalian menyiapkan makanan, dan jaga momo-chan selama aku tidak ada"ucap naruto.

"Baik baik, aku akan menjaga momo-chan yang cantik dengan seluruh jiwa raga ku" ucap akari lebay.

"akari kun jangan berlebihan deh" sahut momosuke.

Sudah mulai gelap, hutan yang kelihatan damai sekarang menjadi seram, hewan hewan nocturnal sudah keluar dari sarang nya.

"kenapa naruto-kun lama sekali, padahal disini sudah selesai semua" momosuke merasa khawatir karena sudah 2 jam naruto tak kunjung kembali.

"tenang saja momo-chan, dia kuat kok.

Di tempat naruto berada . . . .

"i- ini, apa ini, aku belum pernah melihat mineral seperti ini, apakah ini benda langit ? mungkin saja, akan ku simpan dalam gulungan ku, kemungkinan bisa di gunakan untuk senjata" naruto menyeringai.

"ternyata bintang jatuh yang dulu mendarat di hutan kematian, pantas saja terdengar seperti ledakan kecil" gumam naruto

"aku akan kembali ke tempat team ku berada" gumam naruto tanpa sadar sebuah sosol mengamati apa yang naruto lakukan.

"kukuku, aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat klan jigoku itu" sosok tersebut masuk ke dalam tanah dan menghilang.

Naruto sudah sampai ke tempat dimana momosuke dan akari yang sedang memasak makan malam

"lama sekali kau naruto, hampir saja kuhabiskan jatahmu, kalou saja momo-chan tidak mencegahku" ucap sedih akari

"akari-kun tidak boleh seperti itu, jangan rakus" ucap momosuke.

Tiba tiba momosuke marah dan menjitak naruto

DUAG

"Kenapa lama sekali naruto-kun ? apa kau tersesat lagi ?" sambil mengelus elus tinju maut momosuke.

"ti- tidak momo-chan, aku hanya berkeliling sebentar untuk melihat keadaan" ucap naruto sembari mengambil semangkok soup dan memakannya

Tapi belum sempat naruto memakannya tiba tiba bunyi ledakan besar berada tak jauh dari naruto dan kawan kawan bermalam

 **BOOOOOOM**

"ah tidak lagi, kenapa selalu harus saat makan, apa bisa mereka ribut setelah aku makan?" ucap naruto yang kesal.

"ayo cepat kita lihat naruto-kun" ujar momosuke.

"iya iya" naruto menaruh mangkok yang tadi dia bawa dan pergi mengambil kantong senjatanya.

"enak aja kau, ku kira aku akan menyerahkan sup lezar buatan momo-chan ?" naruto kesal karena akari mau mengambil alih jatah makan malamnya.

"ah, gagal lagi aku mendapat energi tambahan" lalu akari bangkit dan menyusul momosuke dan naruto yang berada di depan.

Naruto-kun, kenapa makan sambil berlari ?" ucap lembut momosuke.

"aku lapar momo-chan, aku tidak mau jika bagianku di embat terus sama si akari itu" kata naruto sembari memakan masakan buatan momosuke

Momosuke terkikik mendengar kata kata naruto"bukanya tiap hari kau makan masakan ku naruto-kun ?" ucap momosuke.

"iya iya" sahut naruto.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto, Momosuke dan Akari mendarat di pohon tak jauh dari pertarungan.

"bukanya itu sakura-chan ?" ucap naruto.

"benar, lihat yang berada di bawah pohon itu, menma dan sasuke sedang terbaring lemas tak berdaya, apa yang terjadi ya" ucap akari.

"entahlah, sebaiknya kita melihat dari kejauhan dulu untuk mengamati hal yang terjadi"

To be continued . . .. .

Akhirnya relase juga chapter 8

Terimakasih sudah membaca tinggalkan jejak, kritik dan saran

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : agung satrio**

Maaf atas keterlambatan kali ini, author minta maaf sebesar besarnya

Tanpa banyak bicara

Silahkan membaca

 **Cerita Sebelumnya**

Naruto, Momosuke dan Akari mendarat di pohon tak jauh dari pertarungan.

"bukanya itu sakura-chan ?" ucap naruto.

"benar, lihat yang berada di bawah pohon itu, menma dan sasuke sedang terbaring lemas tak berdaya, apa yang terjadi ya" ucap akari.

"entahlah, sebaiknya kita melihat dari kejauhan dulu untuk mengamati hal yang terjadi"

. . . . . . .

 **Chapter 9**

Team 11 baru saja datang di tempat pertarungan team 7 dengan ninja bunyi, team 7 sudah terdesak melawan seorang perempuan saja.

"jika di biarkan mereka bisa mati" ucap akari sedikit berteriak khawatir melihat keadaan team 7.

"aku-" sebelum naruto menyelesaikan kata katanya akari sudah melompat kearah musuh.

Duagh

Wushhhh

Braaak

Pukulan telak mengenai kepala perempuan itu langsung membuatnya terbang menabrak pohon besar

"a- akari-kun ?" sakura kaget melihat siapa yang menolong dirinya.

Dengan memasang wajah sok keren di hadapan seorang gadis "kalian tidak apa apa ?" pertanyaan bodoh meluncur dari mulut akari, tentu saja apa apa melihat teman se team sakura sudah tak berdaya.

Bruuuk

"te- tentu saja tidak" sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri, ia mencoba melindungi rekan rekannya sekuat tenaga, walau tanpa hasil.

"khu khu khu, kuat juga pukulanmu bocah, mengingatkan ku pada seseorang" ucap wanita yang tadi terkena pukulan telak, dan ia sekarang masih bisa berdiri walau lehernya sudah patah.

Wanita aneh tersebut memegang kepala lalu meluruskan kembali leheryang tadi miring.

Krak krak krak

Bunyi tulang tulang leher yang berbenturan dan bergesek satu sama lain membuat ngilu orang yang mendengarkan

"apa itu tidak sakit ? mendengarkan saja membuat ku merinding"ucap akari yang memegang lehernya.

"tidak juga, apa kau mau coba hei bocah ?" ucap sosok perempuan yang berjalan mendekat kek arah akari.

"tidak terima kasih" akari melesat cepat ke arah perempuan tersebut, mereka berdua beradu taijutsu akan tetapi akari lebih unggul soal tenaga, ia dapat menekan perempuan itu

Merasa tidak membuahkan hasil saat beradu taijutsu, perempuan itu meloncat kebelakan untuk menjaga jarak

Tap

Tap

Tap

Membuat sebuah segel dan menepukkan tangannya ke tanah

"kuchiyose no jutsu" teriak perempuan itu.

 **POFT**

Muncul ular besar sekali yang belum pernah mereka lihat

"gila, ular apaan itu ? besar sekali" gumam akari yang langsung meloncat menghindari serangan ular, akari coba menyerang ular tapi upayanya gagal karena kulit ular tersebut sangat licin dan membal seperti karet.

"khu khu khu, apa kau suka mainan baru yang kuberikan untukmu bocah ?" ucap wanita tersebut.

DHUAR

DHUAR

DHUAR

Akari melompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari serangan brutal ular besar , sedikit demi sedikit akari menjauh dari team 7, dia takut kalau saja ular besar tersebut melukai anggota team 7.

"pukulanku seperti terserap, terasa memukul air saja" pikir akari yang pontang panting menghindari serangan ular besar menyerang brutal.

Dhuag "ughhhh" pekik akari terkena serangan patukan ular besar dan menabrak pohon tak jauh dari tempat nya.

"apa kamu tidak mau menolong akari-kun ? dia kelihatan dalam masalah" ucap momosuke lirih.

"sebentar momo-chan, jarang jarang melihat si tukang makan itu di hajar orang, aku ingin lihat sekuat apa dia sekarang" canda naruto kun.

"kau kejam sekali naruto –kun, jangan gitu dong" sahut momosuke yang khawatir pada akari.

"iya iya" balas naruto.

Naruto mulai memasang kuda kuda bersiap, sedikit jongkok " tarik nafas dalam dalam, fokus chakra di telapak kaki dan tangan"pikir naruto.

 **WHUUUUUUShhh**

Dengan dorongan semburan api di tangan dan di kaki naruto pun melesat dengan kecepatan super, mirip **iron man** gaya terbang naruto saat ini.

Naruto mengumpulkan chakra di mulutnya "Sedikit terasa panas jika di gunakan untuk menyerang, mari kita coba seberapa efektif seranganku bila melawan ular aneh itu" pikir naruto.

Sambil terbang naruto melepaskan serangan dari mulutnya, tidak seperti goukakyo yang berwujud bola api, tapi serangan naruto kali ini memadatkan api menjadi sekecil kecilnya lalu di tembakan ke arah musuh.

 **Chriiing**

Terdengar seperti besi yang di pukul tongkat besi, bola sebesar kepalan tangan, hitam kemerah merahan melesat kencang ke arah ular raksasa

 **BOOOOM**

Ledakan besar yang menyebabkan asap putih tebal terjadi akibat serangan naruto

TAP

Naruto mendarat tepat di samping akari yang duduk di tanah "Kenapa kau lama sekali hei Baka-Naruto" ucap akari kesal karena dia di hajar ular besar tersebut.

"kapan lagi melihatmu di hajar ular besar itu, ahahaha" tawa aneh naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"dasar kau baka-naruto" balas akari

Asap yang tadi menyelimuti area pertarungan kini sudah mulai pudar, samar samar sosok ular besar tadi terlihat, dan sekarang sudah tidak mempunyai kepala.

"hei naruto, bukankah ular itu tadi ada kepalanya?" tanya bodoh akari

"entahlah, mungkin dia malu saat naruto yang tampan datang, lantas dia membuang muka karena malu kalau dia jelek, saking keras dia membuang muka, sampai sampai mukanya hancur, muahahaha" ucap panjanglebar naruto yang mulai narsis.

"apa ? aku tidak dengar yang kau ucapkan, bisa kau ulangi lagi ?" ucap akari sambil memakan taiyaki yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"lupakan, aku juga lupa apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan" sahut naruto.

Dari kejauhan orochimaru melihat 2 orang bocah aneh mengoceh dan yang satu makan "mereka pikir mereka sedang berhadapan dengan siapa" tanpa ba bi bu orochimaru langsung melesat cepat dan mengeluarkan pedang andalannya dari mulut.

"wow, dia mengeluarkan pedang dari mulut, ternyata ada yang lebih extrem dari si baka-akari, dia makan pedang" ucap naruto sambil menjentikkan jari nya, muncul debu api beterbangan di area naruto berpijak.

Walau naruto cepat dalam bergerak, namun matanya masih belum bisa menangkap gerakan sekelas orochimaru, jadi naruto menggunakan sensor bertarung khas klan nya, menggunakan debu api yang beterbangan untuk mendeteksi arah serangan dari musuh.

Serangan tusukan dilancarkan orochimaru

Walau sangat cepat naruto masih bisa membaca semua gerakan orochimaru.

"ku akui kau lumayan hebat bocah, siapa namamu ?"tanya orochimaru di sela sela serangannya.

"aku ? aku hanya pahlawan yang kebetulan lewat, namaku naruto" ucap somplak naruto.

" _kecepatanku menurun gara gara melawan menma dan sasuke tadi, chakra ku juga menurun, sepertinya aku harus mundur, karena aku harus menyiapkan serangan dan melawan hokage"_ pikir orochimaru.

"apa yang kau pikirkan ? sehingga seranganmu tidak setajam tadi"ejek naruto.

"Sepertinya kita akhiri sampai disini dulu bocah, aku masih ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan" ucap orochimaru.

"silahkan, aku juga sedikit lapar karena kau mengganggu acara makan ku" ucap naruto.

Orochimaru menghentikan serangannya lalu melompat menjauh.

"hah, untung saja dia lari, aku tidak bisa menyerang jika menggunakan mode sensor, jika memaksa menyerang mode sensorku akan hilang karena aku masih belum bisa menggunakan bertahan dan menyerang" gumam naruto.

"hei naruto-naruto baka, ternyata kau lumayan juga ya, orang tadi sampai lari" ucap akari sambil makan.

"entahlah" komen naruto.

"ngomong ngomong apa itu mode sensor ?" tanya akari yang merasa tertarik pada ucapan naruto tadi.

"oh, mode sensor Cuma untuk menerka gerakan lawan dalam radius 10 meter, melalui debu api yang tadi keluar, secepat apapun serangan mu masih bisa terbaca jika kau menyentuh debu itu, tapi ada satu masalah, jika aku tidak cukup cepat aku masih tetap terkena serangan" ucap panjang lebar naruto.

"hei naruto" tiba tiba saja sasuke berteriak dari kejauhan melompat lompat kearah naruto dan mendarat tepat di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau bisa sekuat ini ?" ucap geram sasuke.

"aku setiap hari latian, 100 push up, 100 sit up, lari 10 km setiap hari" ucap ngawur naruto.

"perkataan bodoh macam apa itu" sahut sarkatis akari yang belu selesai dengan makanannya.

"sudahlah, aku malas membahas hal ini, ayo kita ke menara di tengah hutan, terlalu lama di hutan bukan gayaku" ucap naruto.

Team 11 dan team 7 pun berpisah, team 7 masih terluka dan belum menemukan gulungan yang di cari

Dari kejauhan seseorang melihat pertarungan secara jelas, mengamati setiap gerakan dari awal sampai akhir.

"kenapa dia secepat itu ? mungkin aku bisa menangani dengan gerbang nomer 4" ucap rock lee.

"ayo kita juga menuju menara juga, tapi kita harus agak berputar untuk menghindari musuh yang menunggu" ucap neeji.

Sudah 17 jam sejak di mulai ujian tahap kedua, korban pun sudah berjatuhan karena dalam ujian ini di bebaskan untuk membunuh.

"ngomong ngomong yang menolong kita tadi sapa ?" ucap menma bingung karena sudah tidak ada musuh lagi.

"oh akari-kun yang menolong kita" belum selesai sakura berbicara

"dan juga naruto sialan itu" timpal sasuke.

"ah sudahlah, ayo kita lanjut mencari gulungan, aku tidak sabar ingin menghajar naruto dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap menma bersemangat.

"akulah yang akan menghajarnya, jika kau menghalangi kau juga ku hajar" ucap sasuke sombong.

Team naruto sedang menuju ke menara yang berada di tengah hutan kematian, kemungkinan bertemu team lain yang sama sama menuju ke menara juga tinggi, atau juga team yang ingin mencuri gulungan.

"hei akari, bagi makanannya, aku lapar" ucap naruto yang sedari tadi harus menahan lapar nya.

"tak kusangka kau akan meminta makanan dari ku, kali ini kau beruntung karna aku sudah kenyang dan tenagaku sudah kembali" ucap akari sambil melempar bungkusan taiyaki kepada naruto.

Akari ninja yang cukup berbakat dan uniq, dia dapat mengisi tenaganya dengan cara makan dan akan berhenti juga tenaganya sudah full, entah orang macam apa akari itu, sungguh aneh, maksudku uniq.

Sedangkan naruto sendiri juga masih misterius, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang klan dan kekuatannya

Di suatu tempat dimana orochimaru berada

"kabuto apa kau tau bocah yang bernama naruto dan akari ? aku tertarik pada mereka berdua" ucap orochimaru.

"aku belom mencari informasi tentang mereka berdua, kelihatannya mereka Cuma 2 anak idiot yang tidak menyimpan kekuatan besar" tandas kabuto.

"bukan, mereka bisa membunuh hewan kuchiyose ku dengan mudah dan mengindari serangan seranganku," ucap orochimaru yang duduk di pojok ruangan

"akan saya cari informasi tentang ninja ninja di desa ini" ucap patuh kabuto.

"iya, aku masih tertarik pada clan uchiha, aku ingin membawa 1 prodigi untuk kujadikan tubuh baruku, fufufufu" ucap orochimaru tertawa maniak.

Poft

Asap tebal kabuto memenuhi ruangan yang sempit tadi.

"kabuto itu, sudah kubilang tidak usah pakai asap asap segala, lewat pintu juga bisa, dasar sial" gerutu orochimaru karena dia terkena foging dari kabuto.

Marah karena hal sepelu sungguh bukan orochimaru sekali

"um naruto kun, menurutmu siapa orang yang kamu lawan tadi ?" ucap momosuke penasaran.

"aku tidak tahu momo-chan, dia bisa mengendalikan ular, jangan jangan dia takur sign dari india? Entahlah" ucap ngawur naruto.

"kau ini suka nonton boliwood ya? Dasar baka-naruto"ucap sarkatis akari.

"ahaha, yang jelas dia kuat bisa menumbangkan duo bersisik itu" ucap naruto.

"maksudmu berisik ? menma dan sasuke, menurutku mereka berdua lumayan juga dan tidak mudah dikalahkan" ujar akari melompat dari dahan ke dahan lainnya.

"iya, walau sedikit ceroboh, kemampuan mereka berdua sudah bagus" imbuh naruto.

"kenapa perjalanan kita tenang dan aman ya ? semua berjalan lancar" ucap momosuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keadaannya.

"dalam hidup jika semua berjalan lancar berarti ada yang tidak beres" timpal naruto

"yup, benar sekali na-" belum sempat selesai akari sudah ada musuh yang menyerang.

 **SWIIIIIIIIING**

Bunyi suriken pasir yang besar sedang berputar membelah udara

" **awas** " teriak naruto dengan sigap menggendong momosuke menjauh dari area serangan musuh tadi dan akari pun juga ikutan melompat menjauh.

Tap . .. . .

Tap . . . .

Naruto, Akari dan tentu saja Momosuke yang sedang di gendong naruto gaya pengantin baru.

"Kau lagi bocah kendi, apa kau tidak capek menggendong kendi dan mengganggu kami ?" ejek naruto kepada kepada gara.

"lancang sekali kau naruto, akan kubuat kau menyesali perkataanmu barusan" ucap geram gara yang sudah menerbangkan pasir pasirnya bersiap untuk menyerang naruto

"na- naruto-kun, bisa kau turunkan aku sebentar ?"ucap momosuke tergagap karena masih dalam gendongan naruto.

"ara, i- iya" terasa canggung keadaan yang di alami naruto saat ini.

"ngomong ngomong bisa tidak kita lanjutkan urusan kita ?" ucap gara sedikit kesal karena di abaikan naruto.

"sebenarnya kalau boleh sih kita lanjutkan nanti, soalnya aku capek, tp jelas kau tidak akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja" lagi lagi naruto si mulut ember bicara ngawur.

"sombong kau bocah" **WHUUUUUHS** serangan pasir gara langsung meluncur ke arah naruto.

"akari, lindungi momo-chan" teriak naruto yang sudah melesat cepat akibat dorongan jet api di kakinya,

Pasir gara tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan gerak naruto yang bergerak cepat meninggalkan garis api di udara.

Naruto bergerak berputar putar dan melakukan tinju apinya yang tentu saja membuat gara tidak bisa berkutik dan harus berlindung di dalam bundaran pasirnya

"mana semangatmu tadi hei bocah gentong, kenapa kau hanya bersembunyi di dalam bulatan itu ?" ejek naruto melihat lawannya tidak berkutik.

"mari kita coba apakah jutsu ini berhasil" naruto mulai mengumpulkan cakra di mulut dan memadatkannya, naruto pun terbang dan berhenti tepat diatas benteng pertahanan gaara lalu di tembakan bola penghancur milik naruto.

 **BOOOOOOOOOM**

Asap tebal mengepul di tempat gara berdiri di dalam pertahanan mutlak

"ini gila, gara sampai sampai di buat tidak berdaya di hadapan anak itu" ucap temari

"benar, gara memang kuat dan mempunyai serangan area tapi dia kurang dalam kecepatan, orang dengan tipe kecepatan bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan gara" ujar kankurou yang sedari tadi mempelajari pertarungan antara gara dan naruto.

Sedikit demi sedikit asap mulai memudar dan gara pun mulai terlihat, serangan naruto tidak telak mengenai benteng gara, dan hanya dapat menjebol dinding di sebelah kanan gaara

"ups aku masih belum bisa membidik akurat, jika kau ingin mundur kali ini aku akan melupakan kejadian ini, tapi jika kau ingin meneruskannya maka serangan selanjutnya akan menjebol dada kirimu" gertak naruto.

"sial kau bocah" gara sedikit shock karena benteng andalannya dapat di tembus

"jika kalian teruskan kalian akan kalah, temanku saja belum turun tangan, jika dia mengamuk entah apa yang terjadi" ucap naruto sambil menunjuk akari yang sedang duduk duduk melihat naruto beraksi.

"gara, lebih baik kita mundur dulu untuk kali ini, kekuatanmu masih di butuhkan di lain hari"ucap temari.

"baik, lain kali kita bertemu lagi, akan kubalas perlakuanmu tadi" ucap gara dengan suara berat khas nya.

"ya ya. Aku sering mendengar pekataan itu, sampai jumpa di final" ucap naruto melompat ke arah team nya

TO BE Continued . . . . . .

Pembaca yang budiman, maaf atas keterlambatan update, memang chapter kali ini masih pendek

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi saya out

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : agung satrio**

Maaf atas keterlambatan kali ini, author minta maaf sebesar besarnya

Tanpa banyak bicara

Silahkan membaca

 **Cerita Sebelumnya**

"sial kau bocah" gara sedikit shock karena benteng andalannya dapat di tembus

"jika kalian teruskan kalian akan kalah, temanku saja belum turun tangan, jika dia mengamuk entah apa yang terjadi" ucap naruto sambil menunjuk akari yang sedang duduk duduk melihat naruto beraksi.

"gara, lebih baik kita mundur dulu untuk kali ini, kekuatanmu masih di butuhkan di lain hari"ucap temari.

"baik, lain kali kita bertemu lagi, akan kubalas perlakuanmu tadi" ucap gara dengan suara berat khas nya.

"ya ya. Aku sering mendengar pekataan itu, sampai jumpa di final" ucap naruto melompat ke arah team nya

Phase 3

Tinju bertemu Tinju

Peserta yang lolos sudah berkumpul di menara yang berada di hutan kematian, Lumayan banyak peserta yang lolos dari tahap ke 2

"aku dengar kita akan 1 lawan 1 dengan peserta lain, bisa juga kita bertarung satu team" ucap serius menma.

"dari mana kau dengar itu menma-kun ?" tanggap sakura.

"ujian chuunin selalu seperti ini selama beberapa kali penyelenggaraan"balas menma

Tak jauh dari team 7 ada team 11 yang berdiri "begitu ya, menarik sekali kalau kita bisa bertarung satu sama lain" ucap naruto yang ingin menjajal kemampuan peserta lain.

"aku harap kau sampai final, naruto" ucap sinis sasuke tak jauh berdiri dari naruto.

"ya kuharap begitu, setidaknya aku tidak bergantung pada mata merah itu" sahut naruto tanpa melihat sasuke.

"tciih" sasuke berdecih tidak suka

"akari senju, orang seperti apa dia dan bagai mana kekuatannya, aku dengar senju bisa merivali uciha"pikir sasuke sambil melihat akari makan, entah diamana dia mengambil makanan itu.

"saya ucapkan selamat pada semua peserta yang lolos tahap ke dua, kita akan langsung memulai tahap ketiga bisa di bilang seleksi untuk ke tahap final" ucap minato yang berhenti sejenak.

"nama peserta yang akan bertanding akan muncul di layar besar, jadi perhatikan baik baik siapa lawan kalian" imbuh minato yang bersemangat.

Layar mulai mengacak nama nama peserta tiba tiba layar berhenti

"Rock lee melawan Akari Senju" ucap genma lantang

"Peserta harap turun ke arena" imbuh genma

"Yosh, aku akan melaju ke tahap selanjutnya, doakan aku guru guy" ucap lee yang bersemangat sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah guru tercinta

"aku harap kau tidak kalah dari bocah hijau itu" ucap naruto kepada akari.

"kau lihat saja naruto-baka" ucap akari sambil melompat ke arena pertandingan.

"kedua peserta bersiap, Mulai!" ucap genma.

"ayo bertarung dengan bersungguh sungguh" ucap rock lee sambil memasang kuda kuda.

"dengan senang hati" ucap akari sambil tersenyum.

Di balkon tempat peserta berkumpul "menurutmu siapa yang akan menang kakashi sensei ?" ucap sakura.

"entahlah sakura, aku juga tidak begitu yakin, karna aku tidak tahu kemampuan mereka berdua, dan seperti apa akari senju itu" balas kakashi.

"tapi rock lee juga tidak bisa di anggap remeh, dia bisa menangkis tendangan si teme dengan 1 tangan" ucap menma ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"cih" sasuke tidak suka lagi.

Rock lee melesat ke arah akari dengan sangat cepat melakukan tendangan sapuan bawah tapi masih bisa di hindari akari dengan melompat ke belakang.

"gerakan yang bagus , jika dia melompat ke atas pasti akan berakhir dengan cepat" ucap kakashi

"kau cepat juga ya lee" ucap akari.

Tanpa menjawab lee langsung menyerang lagi dengan jurus andalannya

"Konoha senpu" ucap lee

Tendangan mengarah keperut bisa di block oleh akari yang sedikit terkejut akan kecepatan lee yang meningkat dari serangan awal, lalu lee menghilang di belakang akari

Tendangan ke arah lengan kanan akari yang mengenai telak, yang membuat ia terlempar menabrak dinding mengakibatkan asap mengepul.

"kau hebat lee, terus seperti itu kau bisa menang dengan mudah" teriak maito guy.

"Kau mempunyai murid yang berbakat dalam taijutsu, guy" ucap kakashi

"kau hebat juga lee, tapi seperti itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku" akari berdiri tegak, lengan bajunya robek tapi tidak mendapat luka sama sekali.

"o- orang ini, padahal ku tendang sekuat tenaga" ucap lee.

Tanpa berpikir 2 kali rock lee langsung menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh, meninju kepala akari tapi akari tidak tinggal diam.

"akan ku selesaikan dengan cepat, targetku adalah sasuke menma dan neeji" pikir lee

Boom

Dentuman kedua tinju beradu membuat asap kembali mengepul dan lee terlempar keluar asap

"a- apa yang terjadi" semua orang bertanya tanya.

 _Asap mulai memudar mulai terlihat akari berdiri tegak_

"kau jangan tidur saja disana lee, tunjukan semangatmu yang tadi" ucap akari yang memanas manasi

"kau lihat itu kakashi sensei ? lengan akari membesar dan merah mengeluarkan asap, apa itu ?" tanya sakura kepada senseinya.

"aku juga pertama kali melihat hal seperti itu" tandas kakashi.

Lee kembali berdiri tegak, dia melepas pemberat kaki dan menjatuhkannya

BOOOM

Suara jatuh benda yang sangat berat membuat penonton tercengang

"apa tidak berat kakimu di bebani benda seperti itu lee? " ucap akari yang lengannya sedikit demi sedikit kembali seperti semula.

"aku tidak terlahir spesial, jadi kerja keras adalah hal yang bisa ku lakukan" ucap lee serius.

"guru, aku akan menggunakan teknik mu" lee meminta persetujuan.

Maito Guy memberi jempol tanda menyetujui permintaan muridnya.

Lee menyilangkan tangannya di depan dan berkata,

"gerbang pertama terbuka" ucap lee

Dan membuat lonjakan energi meningkat

"Gerbang kedua terbuka" ucap lee kembali

"Gerbang ketiga terbuka" teriak lee.

Kekuatan meluap luap di tunjukan oleh lee.

"kenapa kau mengajarkan jurus yang seperti itu di usia yang masih dini ?" tanya kakasih kepada guy.

"aku percaya padanya. Sambil tersenyum" guy menanggapi kakashi.

"ke- kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu kakashi sensei ?" sasuke kaget melihat rock lee seperti itu.

"Itu adalah jurus 8 gerbang, ada 8 gerbang yang bisa di buka tapi batas maksimal hanya 7, jika membuka gerbang ke delapan kau bisa mati" tandas kakashi.

"tak kusangka ada teknik seperti itu" ucap akari sambil mengeluarkan aura merah meledak.

Tubuh akari menjadi kekar dan besar, matanya memerah mengerikan.

"aku juga punya cara untuk meredam teknikmu itu" ucap akari.

Lee melesat dan memukul akari tepat di rusuk kanan, tanpa bisa di tangkis lee mengeluarkan tendangan di leher mengakibatkan akari berlutut

Tanpa membuang waktu lee melakukan upper cut sehingga akari terbang

" **Selesaikan leeeee"** teriak guy menyemangati lee.

 **Ura renge**

Lee muncul di belakang akari yang terbang dengan seketika, perban perban aneh melilit akari lantas berputar, melesat ketanah dan **BOOOM.**

Lee melompat dari kepulan asap dan berdiri mengamati apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"hah, Cuma begitu saja si akari itu?" ejek sasuke.

"aku rasa dia sudah selesai, dengan kombo yang hebat seperti itu dia pasti k.o." imbuh naruto.

"Tak kusangka jurus taijutsu mu hebat juga lee" dengan suara berat milik akari.

"ba- bagaimana dia bisa selamat?" ucap sakura tak percaya.

"rasa sakit ini membuatku menjadi bertambah kuat"ucap akari

Asap langsung lenyap seketika menyingkir akibat chakra akari yang meledak ledak membuat retak lantai sekitarnya.

"hei tukang makan, apa yang kau keluarkan itu ?" ucap naruto.

"ini adalah teknik rahasia senju, di klan kami ada 2 pilihan, kau bisa mengambil teknik senjutsu atau teknik berseker, aku suka teknik ini, semakin di serang semakin kuat" ucap akari yang suaranya menjadi berat.

Minato menyeringai melihat generasi yang kuat akan berada di konoha

Lee mengeluarkan kecepatan super nya, tentu saja akari tidak bisa mengikutinya, pukulan demi pukulan di terima akari.

"jadi itukah kekuatan senju, pantas dia bisa mengimbangi madara-sama" pikir sasuke.

"meman benar, akari tidak bisa menyentuh lee dan ia juga menyerang bertubi tubi, tapi membuat tubuh akari semakin bersinar merah kegelapan, jika benar yang di katakan akari, maka lee tidak punya kesempatan" ucap kakashi.

"ternyata muridmu tangguh juga itachi" ucap guy serius.

"tentu saja" itachi tersenyum.

Dan sekarang akari bisa mengimbangi kecepatan super rock lee, pukulan tendangan dan kecepatan sudah setara, hanya menunggu siapa yang bertahan lebih lama.

Pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan sudah di keluarkan kedua peserta, pertarungan kecepatan tinggi di tunjukan kedua peserta di pertandingan awal.

"peserta kali ini sangat berbeda dari tahun lalu, sepertinya semua prodigi mengikuti ujian chuunin" ucap kurenai sensei.

"kau benar kurenai sensei, kalau kalian tidak serius berlatih kalian akan jatuh dengan cepat" ucap kakashi kepada ketiga muridnya membuat sakura gugup.

 **BOOOM**

Lee terlempar akibat pukulan akari yang kuat, walau sudah di tangkis tapi masih saja bisa mementalkan lee.

"chakra lee mulai menurun, berbeda dengan akari yang terus bertambah kuat, sepertinya sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya" ucap itachi.

"itu sebabnya si gendut di otto gakure dulu bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah" ucap naruto teringat misi rank B pertamanya.

"Sekuat itu kah kau akari senju, aku tak akan kalah dengan jurusmu itu" pikir menma.

"akan ku selesaikan dengan cepat, ma'af lee" ucap akari.

Dengan 1 hentakan kaki akari sudah di depan lee dan bersiap memukul sekuat tenaga, akan tetapi sebelum menyentuh lee, pukulan akari di tepis dan menabrak lantaimengakibatkan ledakan besar dan menyebabkan lubang besar

"apa kau ingin membunuh teman mu ?" ucap guy sensei yang sudah di depan akari

Rock Lee sudah abruk tak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu memaksakaan tenaganya.

"ma'af sensei, aku terlalu terbawa suasana" cuap lirih akari yang tubuhnya kembali menyusut ke bentuk semula.

Team medis pun membawa rock lee ke ruang perawatan di ikuti guy sensei di belakanga.

"tak kusangka kau memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang mengerikan "ucap menma tak jauh dari akari berada.

"ah aku lapar" sahut akari tak mendengar apa yang menma katakan.

"peserta selanjutnya adalah Hyuga hinata melawan Uchiha Momosuke" ucap minato memecah hiruk pikuk penonton yang masih tidak percaya pertandingan yang baru saja terjadi.

Pertandingan kedua adalah pertempuran antara klan terkenal di konoha

"pertandingan dua clan yang memiliki 2 doujutsu mata terkuat, aku penasaran seperti apa pertempuran ini" ucap kakashi memegangi janggutnya.

Kedua peserta sudah memasuki arena

"lakukan yang terbaik momo-chan" ucap lirih naruto.

"kau pasti bisa Hinata-Chan" teriak menma.

"Mulai bertarung" hayate berteriakmemulai pertandingan kedua

"sudah lama ya hinata-san, pertemuan kita seperti ini" momosuke mengucapkan nya sembari memejamkan mata dan mengaktifkan sharingan nya.

"kau benar momosuke-san, akan ku balas kekalahanku yang terakhir kali" hinata memasang kuda kuda khas clan hyuga.

"apa mereka pernah bertarung sebelum nya ? " menma heran dengan perkataan kedua gadis yang sedang bertarung.

"tentu saja mereka bertarung, setiap 1 tahun sekali kedua clan selalu bertemu dan sekedar sparing mempertemukan kedua penerus clan" ucap sasuke.

"bukan hanya itu, sebagai kedua clan terkuat di desa konoha mereka menguji masing masing penerus klan berikut nya, ini di mulai sejak nona hinata berumur 8 tahun" imbuh hyuga neeji.

"aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang ini, ternyata ada banyak hal menarik di desa ini untuk di gali" ucap naruto merasa tertarik.

Kakashi melihat naruto yang merasa tenang di ujian kali ini, padahal dia tidak menonjol diantara murid murid lain.

 **Katon Gou-**

Sebelum menyelesaikan segel nya Hinata sudah melesat 1 meter di depan momosuk

"kau semangat seperti biasa hinata-san" ucap momosuke sambil menepis serangan hinata.

"benarkah? Ingatanmu bagus juga momosuke-san" sahut hinata.

Tendangan mengarah kelutut di layangkan oleh momosuke,tentu saja dapat ditangkis dengan mudah.

"he- hebat, aku tidak pernah melihat hinata seperti ini" kiba merasa heran dengan perubahan hinata yang sangat drastis.

"sebenarnya momsuke adalah prodigi uchiha, tapi dia malas berlatih dan lebih memilih bermain bersama naruto" ucap sasuke sedikit sarkatis.

"ahahahaha" naruto tertawa canggung.

"mereka hampir seimbang dalamhal taijutsu walau hinata lebih unggul, tapi dalam hal ninjutsu momosuke lebih unggul" ucap kakashi.

 **Hakkeshō Kaiten**

Hinata berputar 360 derajat .

Momosuke terlempar sejauh 5 meter setelah terkena serangan hinata.

"kau hebat hinata-chan" teriak menma menyemangati.

" _aku tidak akan kalah, dihadapan teman teman, terutama menma-kun"_ batin hinata.

"ugh, kau membuatku kaget,trik itu tak akan bekerja padaku lagi" momosuke bangun dan mengusap darah di mulut nya.

Momosuke melesat dengan cepat dan hinata bersiap menyongsong serangan, dia memasang kuda kuda khas nya.

Kecepatan serangannya meningkat 2 kali lipat dari sebelum nya, tinjuan dan pukulan melayang silih berganti.

Walau hinata bisa menangkis setiap serangan, tapi dia harus bekerja keras karna dia mulai kewalahan menghadapi serangan momosuke.

Momosuke mengarahkan serangan cepat ke arah kepala hinata dari depan, serangan yang sangat mudah tentunya untuk di tepis, akan tetapi sepertinya mata menipu nya.

 **Braaak**

Hinata terkena serangan tepat di perut nya, seketika dia terlempar dan jatuh.

"ternyata kau masih belum bisa membaca seranganku yang tadi, padahal aku sudah menunjukannya dulu waktu terakhir kali bertemu" momosuke mengatakan dengan arogan.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? bukankah tadi sudah jelas sekali di tangkis?" menma merasa kebingungan.

"itulah kenapa momosuke di sebut prodigi, dia bertarung dan membuat genjutsu di sekitarnya dan bisa membuat musuhnya kebingungan dengan menciptakan ilusi di setiap serangan nya" ujar itachi.

"bahkan aku tidak pernah menang melawan momosuke-chan jika dia menggunakan teknik itu, dia bisa mengelabuhi sharingan ku" imbuh sasuke.

"tapi ada satu hal yang akan membuat momosuke kalah, menyerang dan membuat ilusi secara bersamaan tentu saja menguras chakranya" ucap itachi.

"benar apa yang kau katakan itachi sensei. Momo-chan terlihat sedikit kelelahan, karna dia jarang sekali berlatih" imbuh naruto

"teknikmu itu sangat menjengkelkan, kau tau itu kan, momosuke-san" hinata sudah berdri tegak dan bersiap memulai serangan.

"jangan memujiku, aku jadi malu" jawab momosuke.

"aku sudah menyiapkan jutsu yang bagus untuk mu" hinata merentangkan tangannya, dia mengalirkan chakranya ke kedua tangannya dan memanjangkannya seperti cambuk.

"teknikmu hanya bekerja sekitar 5 meter saja, jika tidak masuk jarak ilusimu jadi aku akan baik baik saja"

To be Continued . . . .

Terima kasih sudah membaca, akhirnya chapter 10 sudah relase, jangan lupa corat coret di kolom review, untuk menilai chapter ini, alangkah baik jika saya bisa tahu kekurangan di tulisan saya

Agung sign out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"teknikmu itu sangat menjengkelkan, kau tau itu kan, momosuke-san" hinata sudah berdri tegak dan bersiap memulai serangan.

"jangan memujiku, aku jadi malu" jawab momosuke.

"aku sudah menyiapkan jutsu yang bagus untuk mu" hinata merentangkan tangannya, dia mengalirkan chakranya ke kedua tangannya dan memanjangkannya seperti cambuk.

"teknikmu hanya bekerja sekitar 5 meter saja, jika tidak masuk jarak ilusimu jadi aku akan baik baik saja" ucap hinata serius.

Hai minna san, lama tak jumpa.

Author agak sibuk akhir2 ini, laptop udah di jual pula, tapi tenang saja karena ini udah jaman canggih, hape aj bisa buat ngetik

Tanpa banyak omong lagi mari kita lanjutkan cerita ini.

 _ **Hasil yang tak terduga.**_

"jutsu apa itu? Hyuga memang hebat" ucap menma di balkon peserta.

" dia dapat memadatkan chakra dan membentuk cambuk, jutsu ini memanjangkan area serang gadis hyuga itu, ini jadi semakin menarik" batin kakashi.

" tak kusangka nona hinata bisa memikirkan teknik seperti itu" ucap neeji.

" goukakyo" teriak momosuke.

Bola api sebesar 5 meter melesat kencang ke arah hinata, namun ia dengan mudah membelah bola api itu dengan cambuk di tangan kanan nya.

Momosuke melesat kencang ke arah hinata.

Hakkeshō Kaiten, kombinasi menyerang dan bertahan, hyuga hinata memperlihatkan kekuatan sesungguhnya.

Momosuke melompat lompat untuk menghindari serangan bertubi tubi hinata

Duagh, duagh duagh, brruagh, momosuke terkena serangan kombo dan terlempar.

"walau aku mempunyai sharingan, tp serangannya tak bisa ku baca, terlalu acak" pikir momosuke.

"kau hebat hinata chaaaaan." teriak menma.

Momosuke melihat ke arah naruto dan teringat akan hal yang pernah di katakannya

Flash back

Di taman mansion uchiha saat naruto selesai latihan.

"apa kamu pernah melawan musuh yang kuat atau musuh yang mempunyai mata yang hebat seperti clan hyuga. momo-chan?" tanya naruto.

"ummm, sepertinya aku beberapa kali melawan hinata, uchiha dan hyuga adalah sesuatu yang jauh berbeda, kami lebih bertumpu pada serangan yang muat dan mengandalkan ninjutsu, tapi hyuga sangat berbeda, mereka lebih bertahan dan memanfaatkan ketajaman mata dan serangan melumpuhkan jarak dekat" ucap momosuke.

"seperti yin dan yang, keras dan lembut, hmmm, aku jadi tahu lebih banyak" gumam naruto.

" lalu bagaimanamu mengatasi clan yang memiliki mata yang kuat?" tanya naruto.

"memang sangat merepotkan jika kami bertarung" jawab momosuke.

"benar juga, jika aku bertarung dengan hyuga, mereka mempunyai penglihatan yang tajam dan mata yang sensitif, tentu mereka tak akan tahan jika terkena bom cahaya, ini bisa di gunakan" jelas naruto.

"benar sekali naruto-kun, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu" ucap momosuke

"tentu saja, kalian mempunyai kelebihan mata sama seperti hyuga, jadi kalian hanya beradu kekuatan mata kalian, sedangkan kami yang tidak punya kelebihan seperti itu akan berpikir cara mengatasi kelebihan kalian dan membalikan keadaan" ujar naruto.

End of flashback

Momosuke bangun dan tersenyum, dia mengambil seutas kain dan menutup matanya.

"apa dia sudah menyerah? Cuma segitukah kekuatanmu" ucap hyuga neeji.

Flashback on

Di dojo mansion uchiha

"jika matamu tidak bisa memprediksi, kau bisa gunakan indra yang lain, pendengaran, bahkan indra ke 6 mu akan muncul, lepaskan chakra ke udara dan rasakan, chakra mu akan mengirim sinyal ke kulitmu, contohnya seperti ini" naruto mengeluarkan chakra di kulit, lalu melepasnya,

"Wush" udara terlihat debu api yang berterbangan memenuhi ruangan.

"Dengan ini aku bisa merasakan setiap pergerakan di ruangan ini, masih susah untuk ku kendalikan tapi seiring berjalannya waktu" terang naruto.

"kenapa berbentuk seperti serpihan api?" tanga momosuke.

"Itu hanya untuk efek menakut nakuti musuh saja, hehehe" jawab naruto.

"Sekarang cobalah" imbuhnya.

Naruto mengambil seutas kain dan menutup mata momosuke

"Belajarlah untuk tidak menggunakan matamu, ini akan berguna suatu saat" jelas naruto.

Momosuke mengeluarkan chakra di kulitnya dan melepaskannya.

"apa kau bisa merasakan semua pergerakan di ruangan ini momo-chan?" tanya naruto.

"bisa, tapi masih tidak bisa mendeteksi benda cepat seperti lalat" ucap momosuke.

"coba deteksi ini" ucap naruto

Naruto mendekat dan "cup" dan langsung saja membuat pipi momosuke memerah bak tomat

"ke- kenapa tiba begini" momosuke tergagap karena tiba tiba di cium pipinya

Flash back off

"kenapa Tiba tiba teringat hal yang memalukan itu" sekali lagi pipi momosuke memerah

Partikel chakra momosuke sudah memenuhi arena pertandingan

Hinata melesat cepat dan melayangkan serangan, momosuke menghindar dengan anggun bak penari, momosuke sudah berada di dekat hinata,

Merasa tidak di untungkan saat bertarung jarak dekat, hinata menghentikan cambuk chakranya dan bertarung seperti biasa.

Mereka beradu pukulan dan tendangan,

Di balkon tempat peserta melihat pertarungan

"mereka seimbang walau momosuke menutup matanya, pertandingan yang menarik" ucap maito guy

"Sudah 1 jam mereka bertarung, pasti mereka sudah kelelahan sekarang" sahut kakashi

"kau benar, jika di teruskan mereka akan pingsan" imbuh kurenai.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan

"Akan ku akhiri" ucap hinata.

"coba saja kalau bisa" sahut momosuke

Kedua nya melapisi pukulan dengan chakra dan sama sama saling menyerang dengan pukulan yang kuat

Buagh

Suara pukulan terdengar keras sampai ke tempat peserta lain

"Tepat mengenai perut, sepertinya sudah berakhir" ucap itachi

Kedua peserta jatuh bersamaan (jika mereka berdua adalah pemain CS:GO pasti mereka bilang GGWP)

"seri" ucap para penonton secara bersamaan.

"pertandingan yang bagus sekali, pertemuan kedua klan kuat di konoha, mereka pasti merasakan juga, tensi dari pertandingan barusan" ucap itachi.

" **pertandingan berikutnya adalah naruto melawan yuki haku"** ucap genma.

"bukannya dia yang kita lawan saat di negeri ombak dulu" ucap menma.

"benar, kenapa mereka disini ?" ucap sasuke.

"Tentu saja mengikuti ujian ini, kami sudah kembali ke desa kabut" ucap pria di belakang mereka.

"zabuza!" teriak para team 7.

"Apa kau tidur dari tadi hah? Dasar bocah tengik" ucap zabuza.

Kedua klan yang saling bertentangan, **Api** dan **Es** , sepertinya takdir mempertemukan mereka.

"kedua peserta harap menuju ke area pertandingan" ucap genma

Naruto menuruni anak tangga dengan santai nya

"kedua peserta apa kalian siap?" ucap genma.

"hai' " ucap kedua peserta bersamaan

"aku penasaran, seperti apa kekuatan si naruto itu" ucap sasuke.

"benar, aku dengar dia mendapat misi rank b waktu di otogakure" imbuh menma.

Di arena pertarungan

"Aku dengar dari menma tadi kau pemilik kekkei genkai Es ? "tanya naruto penasaran.

"benar sekali" sahut haku. Dia membuat segel dan menepukan tangannya ke lantai.

Suhu ruangan mulai menurun dan lantai mulai membeku membuat kaki naruto terperangkap es.

"Sepertinya ini akan berakhir dengan cepat" ucap zabuza sambil melirik itachi.

"jadi ini kekuatan kekkei genkai es? Mengerikan" ucap naruto.

"benar, dan kau akan kalah dengan cepat" jawab haku.

Tubuh naruto sudah membeku sampai ke leher

"kalau bukan aku pasti sudah kalah" naruto menyeringai.

"bukan hanya kau yang terlahir spesial, dan kau akan kalah lagi hari ini" ucap naruto.

"Apa maksud dari perkataannya, bukannya kau akan kalah, dasar mulut besar" teriak menma dari balkoni

"siapa yang kau panggil mulut besar, hey mulut besar!" sahut naruto

Naruto mulai mengalirkan chakra api ke seluruh tubuh nya, es mulai mencair dan air mulai menguap.

"sepertinya kau sial hari ini, hey bocah es" ucap naruto

Tubuh naruto di selimuti api, membuat es di lantai mencair.

 _Whoosh_

Api di tubuh naruto lenyap dan muncul partikel api memenuhi ruangan.

"sial, sepertinya aku kelihatan keren" ucap naruto asal asalan

Haku melemparkan jarum nya bertubi tubi ke arah naruto, tapi naruto maju dengan santai mendekati haku yang tanpa henti melempar jarum.

"kau bawa jarum banyak ya, seperti penjahit saja" ejek naruto.

"diam kau bocah" teriak haku

Haku menggunakan kecepatannya untuk memaksimalkan serangan nya

Muncul di atas lalu melemparkan jarumnya, dan masih bisa di hindari naruto dengan gerakan minimal.

"ba- bagaimana bisa kau menghindari semua seranganku? Kau orang pertama yang sama sekali tak tersentuh seranganku" haku merasa kaget, hari ini tak ada 1 serangannya yang kena.

"Sudah kubilang, hari ini kau sedang sial" tegas naruto.

Di tempat penonton

"kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu, bahkan dia belum menyerang, tapi bisa memberi tekanan terhadap haku" ucap menma.

"tcih" decih sasuke tak suka.

"kau punya murid yang kuat, itachi-san" ucap zabuza.

"sepertinya aku beruntung" sahut itachi.

Kembali ke pertandingan

Naruto menunjuk pada haku dan mengumpulkan bola api yang sudah di padatka ( tangan naruto seperti pistol )

"Selamat tinggal, haku-san" ucap naruto sambil menembakan bom pistol ke arah haku.

 _Chuiiing_

Terdengar Seperti siulan, serangan naruto melesat cepat ke arah haku.

Dengan cepat haku membuat cermin es yang tebal.

 **Booom**

2 benda kuat bertabrakan mengakibatkan suara yang sangat keras.

Perisai haku runtuh!

Di balkon

"Tak kusangka naruto mendominasi per tandingan, bahkan kami dulu merasa kuwalaham melawan nya" ucap menma

"ternyata banyak orang kuat yang masih harus ku kalahkan, naruto ! Kau akan kalah di tanganku" pikir sasuke.

Kembali ke arena

Haku membuat cermin sebanyak 20 biji, mengepung arena

"ini adalah teknik spesial ku" ucap haku melangkah menuju cermin dan masuk kedalamnya.

Semua cermin memantulkan bayangan haku,

"apa kau ingin aku becermin?" ejek naruto.

Haku melemparkan tombak es berdiameter 5 cm dan panjang 1 meter, dengan kekuatan cermin haku melipat gandakan jumlahnya menjadi 20.

 _Cepat sekali._

 _Cring cring cring_.

Tombak menancap ke lantai

"Ba- bagaimana bisa serangan ku meleset, ada yang salah dengan bocah ini" gumam haku

"Maaf haku-san, aku tidak bisa berlama lama" tandas naruto.

Naruto membentuk kedua tangannya seperti pistol, dan sekarang ia membuat bola chakra yang lebih besar dan menembak kan ke arah cermin haku

 _ **Boom boom boom boom boom**_

Suara menggelegar akibat ledakan naruto, asap tebal menyelimuti arena.

Perlahan lahan asap di arena mulai menghilang, haku tergeletak di lantai

" **Pemenang nya, narutoooo"** ucap lantang genma.

"Gila! Dia bisa mengalahkan haku dengan mudah" ucap menma.

Naruto perlahan naik ke balkon dan menuju team nya.

"apa momo-chan sudah sadar ?" tanya naruto ke sensei nya

"belum, dia hanya kelelahan akibat pertarungan sengit tadi" sahut itachi.

"Ternyata kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu, dasar naruto-baka" ucap akari

"bukankah kau juga seperti itu, tukang makan" sahut naruto.

Mata semua peserta tertuju pada naruto, terutama team 7.

"Team 11 sangat mengerikan, akari, momosuke dan juga naruto, sungguh di luar dugaan" ucap kakashi.

"benar sekali, bagaimana mereka bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu ?"tanya maito guy.

"aku juga tidak mengerti, ini juga pertama kali aku melihat" jawab itachi.

"khu khu khu, ternyata penerus klan api ada di konoha, ini suatu informasi yang sangat bagus" ucap pria berambut panjang

Saya akan skip pertandingan setelah naruto tadi

Peserta yang lolos adalah menma, sasuke, shikamaru, hyuuga neeji, gaara, temari.

"Para peserta yang seri akan di diskualifikasi" ucap minato

"kalian punya waktu 5 minggu untuk melatih jutsu jutsu kalian, gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin, kalian boleh pulang sekarang" imbuh minato.

Keesokan hari di training ground milik klan uzumaki

"ayah ajarkan aku jurus terkuatmu, banyak sekali peserta yang sangat kuat" menma bersemangat untuk jadi kuat.

"baiklah menma, sekarang adalah waktunya" ucap minato.

Di kediaman milik naruto

"aku sudah meneliti material yang kau berikan tadi malam, itu adalah meteor, bahan yang sangat langka" terang musashi.

"Lalu apa kita bisa membuat senjata dengan bahan itu?" tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja bisa, tapi akan ku buatkan sesuatu yang lebih bagus" jawab musashi.

"Terima kasih tou-san" ucap naruto.

Di mansion barat kediaman uchiha

"Aduh, sakit sekali perutku ibu" ucap momosuke manja.

"itu karena kamu jarang berlatih dan lebih memilih memasak, itu sebabnya kamu jadi lembek begini" ucap ibunya

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu

Srak

Ibu momosuke membuka pintu.

"apa momo-chan ada ?" tanya naruto sopan.

"tentu saja, masuklah naruto, pasti momo-chan akan senang kau jenguk" sahut ibunya momosuke.

Sampailah di depan kamar momosuke

"ada seseorang yang mencarimu momo-chan" goda ibunya.

"hai momo-chan, gimana kabarmu?" naruto muncul dari belakang ibu momosuke.

"tentu saja, cuma masih terasa memar di perut" kata momosuke.

"tapi pertandinganmu kemarin sangat bagus, tak kusangka momo-chan sangat kuat" ucap naruto.

"benarkah?" tanya momosuke untuk meyakinkan.

"iya, benar sekali, ini ada sedikit buah buahan, hari ini aku mengantarkan pesanan 1000 kunai ke markas anbu, tapi kebetulan lewat sini jadi aku mampir saja" terang naruto.

Di distrik perbelanjaan konoha, pagi pagi sudah ramai sekali, hiruk pikuk penjual dan pembeli melakukan tawar menawar

"ah, enaknya bisa bersantai" gumam naruto.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanan naruto kembali ke rumahnya, berjalan santai sambil melihat lihat sekitar.

Dan sampailah naruto di rumah.

"tadaimaaa" teriak naruto.

"okaerinasai, kau sudah pulang naruto, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untukmu" kata musashi.

"Apa ini ?" tanya naruto sambil memegang 4 bola berdiameter 5 cm.

"ini adalah benda untuk latihan mu" jawab musashi.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya" "ucap naruto.

"pegang 1 bola dengan kedua tanganmu, lalu semburkan apimu sekuat tenaga ke bola itu" terang musashi

Naruto melakukan apa yang di perintahkan tou-san nya, menyemburka api terkuatnya.

"apa yang tertulis di bola itu naruto ?" tanya musashi.

"disini tertulis _lemah_ " ucap naruto.

"Berarti pengendalianmu masih belum cukup untuk di katakan kuat" ujar musashi

"Begitu ya" gumam naruto.

"teruslah berlatih menggunakan bola itu, ada 4 level di masing-masing bola tersebut" terang musashi

"oh iya, besok ku tugaskan kamu ke kuil api, 50 km ke arah utara ( btw author gk tau letak nya, jadi ngarang ) " imbuh musashi.

"ada keperluan apa ?" tanya naruto.

"Bawalah gulungan ini, dan tunjukan lencana ini (lencana berbentuk segi 6 dan mempunyai lambang naga) , mereka tau apa yang harus di lakukan, kurasa sudah saatnya kamu mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada klan kita"terang musashi.

"Baik tou-san, aku mau pergi ke kamar dulu" ucap naruto.

Hari sudah menjelang jam 7 malam.

"2 hari lagi bulan purnama di tahun naga" gumam musashi

To be continued . . . .

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, author agak pusing kalo disuruh nulis tentang pertempuran, jadinya asal deh,

Seperti biasa

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo minna san, bagai mana kabarnya ? Sehat selalu kaan? Author sehat kok

Terima kasih bro Seneal udah sudi menghawatirkan author, hihihi

Harusnya sabtu kemarin sudah update, eh hape author tiba tiba gajelas rusak,

Saya usahakan update tiap minggu, semoga saja inspirasi terus masuk ke kepala author

Terima kasih atas koreksinya bro yustinus244

Cerita sebelumnya

"Bawalah gulungan ini, dan tunjukan lencana ini (lencana berbentuk segi 6 dan mempunyai lambang naga) , mereka tau apa yang harus di lakukan, kurasa sudah saatnya kamu mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada klan kita"terang musashi.

"Baik tou-san, aku mau pergi ke kamar dulu" ucap naruto.

Hari sudah menjelang jam 7 malam.

"2 hari lagi bulan purnama di tahun naga" gumam musashi

 **Perjalanan Takdir**

Mentari pagi menyinari desa konoha yang indah, penduduk konoha mulai melakukan aktifitas harian,

Shinobi shinobi dan petinggi penting mulai berdatangan ke kedesa konoha.

"Hari ini aku harus belanja untuk persiapan perjalanan ke kuil api"gumam naruto sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu tentang kuil api naruto-kun ?" Tanya musashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Belum ,tapi ku dengar cuma sehari perjalanan ke arah barat" jawab naruto singkat.

"Latihan menggunakan bola yang kau berikan kemarin, aku bisa merasakan peningkatan intensitas api di dalam tubuhku" imbuh naruto.

"Tentu saja ,itulah kehebatan sora kara hinotama ( bola api dari langit ), ya sudah aku mau meneruskan pengerjaan pesanan" ucap musashi menghindar dari percakapan, karna dia gak tahu apa itu sora kara hinotama, cuma asal asalan memberi nama.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri distrik perbelanjaan konoha, dia mencari bahan makanan untuk kebutuhan sehari hari dan bekal untuk perjalanannya

"Banyak sekali orang penting yang berkunjung ke konoha, apa segitu menariknya ujian chuunin kali ini ?" Pikir naruto sambil berjalan menyusuri pasar

Naruto sangat kaget tiba tiba ada tangan yang menutupi matanya dari belakang.

"Si- siapa itu ?"naruto tergagap gagap,

Tak ada jawaban dari pelaku nya, "aku tahu ini tangan perempuan, apa ini momo-chan?" Terka naruto.

"Kau salah naruto-kun, aku bukanlah rekan 1 team mu" jawab sang pelaku.

Naruto membalikan badan dan berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam benak naruto.

"Kau yuki haku" pekik naruto kaget melihat dua orang yang ada di depannya.

Haku hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab sepatah kata.

"Kau bersama siapa hari ini haku-chan?" Tanya naruto.

"Aku bersama sensei ku hari ini, ingin berjalan jalan melihat desa konoha dan mencoba beberapa makanan" ucap haku sambil menoleh kepada senseinya.

"Begitu ya, apa senseimu terluka ? Di sekujur tubuhnya berbalut perban" tanya bodoh naruto yang jelas saja membuat sebal zabusa.

"Kurang ajar kau bocah, apa kau ingin mati hah?" Gertak zabusa.

"tidak usah repot repot, aku hanya ingin belanja, aku mau meneruskan urusan ku dulu, kapan kapan kita sambung" jawab naruto menghindari kedua orang aneh ini.

Naruto meninggalkan kedua guru dan murid yang sedang berwisata kuliner.

"bocah sialan itu bisa mengalahkan haku dengan mudah, dia mengeluarkan jutsunya tanpa melalui segel, hampir seperti mizukage terdahulu" batin zabusa sebal melihat tingkah naruto.

"Bocah yang menarik" ucap zabusa.

"Dia mengira aku perempuan, padahal aku ini laki laki, sungguh tidak sopan" haku sedikit dongkol.

"Kenapa tidak kau jadikan dia es balok saja ?" Canda zabusa.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi esnya mencair, apa kau lupa ?" Kata haku serius

Naruto sudah hampir selesai berbelanja tinggal beli bekal untuk perjalanan hari ini

Tapi sekali lagi ada tangan mungil yang menutup matanya.

"Haku-chan apa kau mengikutiku ?" tebak naruto.

"Siapa itu haku-chan ? Apa itu pacar barumu naruto-kun?" Ucap momosuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ups, salah password nih" batin naruto mulai berkeringat mendengar suara lembut tapi mencekam membuat merinding.

"Bu- bukan momo-chan, dia lawan bertandingku di babak ke tiga, dia laki laki tapi mirip seperti perempua" naruto mulai membuat alasan..

"Begitu ya, ngomong ngomong kenapa naruto-kun belanja banyak?" komen momosuke yang melihat naruto kerepotan.

"Kenapa mood nya tiba tiba berubah, padahal tadi sangat seram, wanita memang susah di tebak, aku jadi bingung"pikir naruto.

"Aku mau pergi keluar desa untuk beberapa hari, jadi aku membeli keperluan untuk di rumah dan untuk" terang naruto sambil berjalan pulang.

"Memangnya mau kemana ?" Tanha momosuke berjalan di sampingnya tanpa memberi bantuan membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Kejam sekali, gak mau bantuin aku ni momo-chan" pikir naruto.

Kenapa naruto-kun bengong, pasti berpikir yang tidak tidak" terka momosuke yang sedikit curiga kepada naruto, sejak tadi lama menjawab setiap pertanyaannya, seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu.

"Tidak kok, hari ini aku ada sedikit tugas dari tou-san, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ketahui tentang clan ku" ucap naruto serius.

"Kuil api ya ? Aku pernah kesana sekali waktu kecil, ada pertemuan dengan petinggi petinggi clan" momosuke membayangkan sewaktu dia kecil.

"Menurutmu seperti apa kuil api itu momo-chan?" Naruto menggali informasi tentang tempat yang akan ia kunjungi.

"Uhmmm, entahlah aku sudah lupa, waktu itu aku masih unyu, jadi aku gk ingat" momosuke tertawa riang.

"Apa apaan dengan kata unyu itu" batin naruto bingung.

Dari belakang naruto di kagetkan oleh seseorang yang tidak asing.

"Lama sekali, ternyata kamu pacaran terus, dasar anak muda" canda musashi dari belakang.

"Hai tou-san, dari mana ?" Sapa momosuke.

"Dari toko bahan baku, ngomong ngomong momosuke sudah memanggil ku tou-san, sebentar lagi aku mungkin punya cucu, ahaha" musashi tertawa tidak jelas.

Kepala naruto dan momosuke sudah merah mendidih dan mengeluarkan asap karena sangan malu dengan kata kata ayah naruto.

"Kenapa dia bicara hal hal yang aneh sih, Ah sudah lah" gerutu naruto masih terliha t jelas muka memerah.

"Oh iya, aku akan langsung berangkat sekarang juga" imbuhnya.

"Disini masih ada menantuku, kenapa kau bergegas naruto?" Goda musashi tak henti henti.

"Berisik, momo-chan mau ikut juga ke kuil api?" Tanya naruto.

"Sepertinya lain kali saja, karena aku harus menemani tou-san ku ke pertemuan kepala klan di desa konoha, semua calon penerus akan ada di sana" jawab momosuke.

"Oh iya, ini ada onigiri tadi pagi aku membuatnya, terima kasih sudah menjenguk kemarin" imbuhnya sambil mengulurkan kotak bento.

"Tadi pagi? Bukannya ini masih jam 6 pagi" batin naruto.

"Terima kasih momo-chan, masakanmu yang terbaik" naruto tersenyum menerima bento dari momosuke.

"Jaa ne naruto-kun" ucap momosuke.

"Jaa momo-chan, apa perlu ku antarkan" Ucap naruto bingung.

"Terima kasih, lebih baik kamu cepat berangkat, kau akan sampai sore nanti" terangnya,

Ribut pagi keluarga naruto memang sering terjadi. Naruto bersiap siap semua barang bawaannya,

Dan sekarang naruto sudah berada di depan gerbang konoha dan bertemu 2 orang penjaga gerbang legendaris

"apa mereka tidak bosan berjaga di sana, sungguh membosankan" batin naruto.

"Hai pak penjaga gerbang, apa kalian tidak capek ?"tanya ku pada kedua penjaga itu yang entah siapa namanya.

"Hah rupanya tidak mendengarnya, bukan hanya malas tapi mereka juga kurang pendengaran" batinku.

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku memulai perjalanan" pikirku.

Di kediaman namikaze yang ribut seperti biasa.

"Tou-san, ajarkan aku teknik terkuatmu, aku tidak mau kalah dalam ujian kali ini" menma bersungguh sungguh dalam hal ini.

"Bukankah kamu sudah ku ajarkan rasengan ?" Kata yondaime hokage.

"Masih belum cukup, aku harus bisa melawan 2 monster itu, akari senju dan naruto" menma merasa sangat tertinggal setelah melihat kedua orang itu bertarung.

"Kau juga harus mempelajari teknik klan ibu"ucap kushina dari belakang.

"Terima kasih kaa-san" menma langsung memeluk ibu nya.

Di lain tempat gara masih mengambil material terkeras kedalam tanah

"Masih belum, masih belum untuk mengalahkan orang itu" gaara berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan shikamaru masih mencoba teknik baru.

"Sasuke kau sudah banyak sekali perkembangan, teruslah berlatih agar kau bisa lebih kuat lagi" ucap kakashi mencoba membakar semangat sasuke.

"Ternyata kedua orang itu bisa mendorong sasuke sejauh ini" batin kakashi.

"Ini masih belum, aku harus menyempurakan teknik ini" Gerutu sasuke

Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar desa yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lihat, namun dari kejauhan dia melihat kereta yang di tarik oleh orang dan beberapa pengawal terlihat tergesa gesa lari dari sesuatu.

"Kenapa dengan segerombolan orang yang disana ? Bukannya mereka harus bersantai dalaim perjalanan, apa tidak capek berjalan seperti itu" batin naruto.

Ternyata sepuluh orang bandit mengejar rombongan tadi.

" _Kyaaaaaah"_

Terdengar jeritan gadis dari dalam tandu karena tandu terjatuh, orang yang menarik tandu terkena anak panah di lutut nya.

" _Uwooooooooh"_

Para bandit bersemangat me dengar teriakan gadis incaran mereka, beberapa orang bandit sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak.

"Serahkan orang yang ada di dalam tandu itu, atau kalian akan mati" ucap seseorang berbadan besar.

"Hehehe malam ini kita berpesta" timpal salah seorang bandit berkumis tipis.

"Kami akan melindungi ojou-sama" ucap seorang pengawal yang mengarahkan busur ke bandit di depannya.

Naruto dengan santainya berjalan melintas seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Hoi bocah, kenapa kau santai sekali? Seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa" ucap bandit botak bercodet.

"Kurang ajar, bocah ini tidak menghargai kita sebagai bandit, dasar sialan"timpal pria kecil di samping kirinya.

"Kenapa aku selalu masuk dalam situasi ribut seperti ini, ah merepotkan" gerutu naruto merasa kesal dengan perkataan bandit tadi.

"Apa kau bilaang bocah? Mending kita habisin ni bocah bodoh" terak ketua bandit berambut panjang.

"Me- mereka melupakan kita ? Pasti bocah itu sangat menyebalkan sampai sampai mereka lupa" batin pengawal yang membawa pedang.

"Memangnya kalian siapa sih, apa kalian lupa tujuan kalian ?" Ucap naruto sembarangan.

"Njir ni anak bener bener nyebelin, malah banditnya di ingetin" gerutu nona yang ada di dalam tandu.

Naruto dah macem murid yang ngingetin PR ke guru padahal si guru udah lupa.

"Bener juga yang di katakan ni anak" ucap pemimpin bandit tersebut.

 **DUAG BRUK PYANG CRIT PLAK PLOK PRET**

semua bandit sedah terkapar di hajar oleh naruto.

"Walau menyebalkan ternyata dia juga licik" ucap penarik tandu.

"Benar" di iyakan saja oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

"Ah sial, aku jadi berkeringat" gerutu naruto.

"Ternyata kau kuat juga anak muda, terima kasih sudah menolong kami" ucap pengawal yang membawa busur.

"Benar, kami tak tahu bagaimana nasib ojou-sama jika tak kau tolong" timpal pria yang membawa pedang.

"Hati hati dengan perkataanmu hisoka, apa kau senang jika aku di bawa bandit itu hah?" Ucap gadis yang baru saja keluar dari tandu.

"Momo-chan? Tidak, warna rambut dan matanya berbeda tapi selebihnya hampir mirip" batin naruto.

"Mohon maaf Shion ojou-sama, saya keceplosan" ucap hisoka.

"Ngomong ngomong siapa namamu anak muda?" Ucap pria berkaca mata dan membawa busur.

"Sampai lupa, aku naruto dari desa konoha, kalian mau kemana?" Kata naruto memperhatikan rombongan tadi.

"Aku kotaro, dia hisoka dan ini adalah nona Shion putri dari negeri iblis" ucap kotaro memperkenalkan rombongannya.

"Negeri iblis?" Sahut naruto

' _Naruto membayangkan negeri monster aneh dan banyak hantu'_

"Bla bla bla bla" kotaro menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Maaf aku tidak fokus tadi" ucap naruto sambil memasang wajah bodoh.

"Intinya kami menghadiri pertemuan kepala klan di konoha dan melihat ujian chuunin yang di selengarakan di sana" terang hisoka.

"Begitu ya, akan ku antar kalian ke konoha dengan selamat" ucap naruto.

"Tidak usah repot repot, aku tidak mau di bantu oleh bocah menyebalkan kayak kamu" ucap Shion.

"Kau juga menyebalkan" batin naruto.

"Terima kasih tawaranmu naruto-kun" ucap kotaro.

"Aku tadi melihat beberapa gerombol bandit di belakang sana, jadi hati hati, semoga ada yang menolongmu" ucapan naruto langsung mengarah ke Shion yang langsung membuatnya takut.

"Be- benarkah ?"Shion membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak.

"Iya benar sekali" naruto menjahili Shion.

Tiba tiba ada naruto lagi muncul dari belakan naruto.

"Ke- kenapa naruto-kun ada dua?" Hisoka terkejut melihat naruto.

"Aku bisa membelah diriku, tapi kekuatanku juga terbagi dua, hanya ini cukup untuk melindungi tuan putri manja kalian" ujar naruto yang membuat Shion jadi memerah.

"Terima kasih kami sangat tertolong" ucap kotaro.

"Aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku" ucap naruto.

Maka terpisahlah naruto dari rombonvan tadi dan hari sudah menginjak sore.

Di lain tempat yondaime berhasil mengalahkan orochimaru

"Apa yang kau inginkan orochimaru? Kenapa kau kembali kesini?" Tanya yondaime bertubi tubi.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan konoha, tapi aku melihat beberapa klan yang sudah hilang, jadi sepertinya aku akan menunda invasi ini, para sekutuku menolak untuk menyerang konoha, jadi aku memutuskan untuk merubah rencana" tandas orochimaru.

"Klan yang hilang ? Apa maksudmu?" Yondaime merasa tak mengerti.

"Itu adalah klan shi-"sebelum orochimaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 **Boooom**

Orochimaru melompat dan kabur begitu saja.

"Yondaime-sama apa anda baik baik saja?"ucap anbu neko.

"Tentu saja neko, kau boleh pergi" ucap yondaime.

"Hai' yondaime-sama" boosh neko menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

Yondaime mengepalkan tangannya erat setelah dia membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

Hari sudah menginjak malam dan naruto sudah ada di gerbang terluar kuil api.

"Eto paman, apa aku bisa bertemu biksu chiriku?" Tanya naruto terhadap biksu yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ada keperluan apa- "biksu tersebut melotot ketika ia melihat lencana yang di tunjukan naruto.

"Lewat sini, ngomong ngomong namamu siapa?" Sambil berjalan masuk ke kuil.

"Naruto, kenapa anak muda itu kelihatan sedih paman?" Naruto melihat anak seumurannya berlatih tapi penuh amarah.

"Dia adalah sora, abaikan saja dia" ucap biksu tadi.

To be continued . . .

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Mungkin saja cerita ini bisa update mingguan, semoga saja

Cerita ini saya buat senatural mungkin agar bisa masuk kedalam cerita, banyak sekali yang akan berubah

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya

Sayonaraaaa


	13. Chapter 13

Halo minna san,

Bertemu lagi dengan saya walau melalui tulisan ini, fict ini sedikit pendek word per chapter nya, hanya sekitar 2 ribu kata per chapter nya

Cerita di fict ini sangat berbeda dengan cerita di manga, tapi akan saya buat tidak membosankan

Selamat membaca

 **CERITA SEBELUMNYA**

"Eto paman, apa aku bisa bertemu biksu chiriku?" Tanya naruto terhadap biksu yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ada keperluan apa- "biksu tersebut melotot ketika ia melihat lencana yang di tunjukan naruto.

"Lewat sini, ngomong ngomong namamu siapa?" Sambil berjalan masuk ke kuil.

"Naruto, kenapa anak muda itu kelihatan sedih paman?" Naruto melihat anak seumurannya berlatih tapi penuh amarah.

"Dia adalah sora, abaikan saja dia" ucap biksu tadi.

 **Kebenaran Tentang Naruto**

"Kita sudah sampai di depan gerbang konoha, akan ku antarkan penarik tandumu ke rumah sakit setelah mengantar kalian ke kantor hokage" terang naruto panjang lebar.

"Hoi naruto, cepat sekali perjalananmu" ucap penjaga gerbang.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi paman, terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan" sahut naruto sekenanya.

"Ayo kita ke kediaman Hyuga dulu ,kata momo-chan tahun ini diselenggarakan di sana" ucap naruto kepada rombongan.

Di lain tempat dua buah sosok terlihat berjalan berdampingan menuju ke suatu tempat dan sepertinya tengah dalam perdebatan.

"Bagaimana dengan target kita kali ini ? Ketua menyuruh kita untuk membunuhnya" ucap pria berambut putih

"Aku kurang setuju dengan usulan si ular sialan itu, dasar anggota baru" ucap pria memakai masker.

"Benar sekali, jika saja orang itu tidak menyarankan, ketua tidak akan menerimanya" ucap rekan berambut putih.

"Diamlah dan lakukan pekerjaan kita, aku juga punya target di tempat yang sama" ucap pria bermasker.

Kembali kepada naruto di kuil api.

"Banyak sekali patung patung naga, kuil yang sangat unik" batin naruto mengikuti biksu di depannya.

Naruto menyusuri lorong yang sangat panjang dan luas.

"Sepertinya sesuatu ada yang salah, biksu itu mulai tergesa gesa" batin naruto.

"Apa dia penyusup" imbuh nya.

Naruto mulai curiga pada biksu tersebut, dia mulai berkeringat dan berjalan cepat.

Tiba tiba biksu itu lari sambil memegang pantatnya ke arah pintu kayu di pojokan ruangan.

"Gerakan larinya sangat mencurigakan apa aku harus menangkapnya ?" Naruto berlari mengejat biksu itu dia mendobrak pintu tersebut

 **Gaaaaaaaaang** _(sfx lonceng tanda karakter sedang terkejut)_

"Ma'af naruto kun, aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya, jadi paman pergi ke kamar mandi dulu" ucap paman biksu sambil verjuang mengeluarkan uneg uneg nya.

"Sialan, ternyata pengen boker, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi, pantesan ada bau aneh tadi" batin naruto kesal karena sosok biksu tadi.

Kita kembali ke naruto yang lain, kelihatannya dia juga kena masalah.

"Lho naruto-kun kok ada di sini? ( _Nyeret nyeret gerobak lagi)_ katanya pergi ke kuil api?" Tanya momosuke bingung melihat naruto di kediaman hyuga.

Sebuah gadis keluar dari tandu yang di tarik naruto membuat kaget momosuke, hinata dan menma.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama shion-chan?" ucap menma kaget.

"Ce- ceritanya panjang momo-chan, nanti akan ku ceritakan saat aku kembali" ucap naruto tergagap.

"Jangan abaikan aku, dasar naruto" menma kesal sekali di abaikan keberadaannya.

Momosuke dan shion sedang saling pandang membuat suasana jadi tegang, baru kali ini dia merasa tidak suka pada seseorang, dan naruto hanya bingung melihat perseteruan kedua gadis yang hampir mirip tersebut.

"Sudah sudah, lagian ini bukan aku yang asli, hanya 40% kekuatanku saja, aku yang asli sedang berada di suatu tempat" terang naruto mencoba meredam kedua gadis tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu naruto ?" Tanya menma bingung dengan maksud naruto.

"Oh menma disini juga ya" ucap naruto baru sadar menma berada di tempat itu.

Muncul perempatan di dahi menma yang merasa terabaikan "Sialan kau naruto" gerutu menma.

"Bocah ini terlihat biasa saja, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh anak ini" batin hiashi.

Sasuke merasa tidak suka melihat naruto berada di sini, bergaul dengan bangsawan uchiha seperti momosuke "cih" sasuke mengeluarkan kata kata andalannya.

Kita kembali ke naruto yang berada di kuil api, apakah dia sudah selesai menunggu biksu yang sedang boker.

"Lega sekali, mari kita menuju biksu chiriku" ucap santai biksu itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan naruto.

"Kuso! Biksu ini bikin emosi saja" batin naruto yang merasa tertipu.

Biksu tadi membuka pintu besar, tampaklah seorang biksu yang diam berdoa di tengah tengah ruangan.

"Tuan Chiriku" panggil biksu yang mengantar naruto tadi dan membisikan sesuatu padanya.

Chiriku nampak kaget dengan bisikan biksu tadi "kau boleh pergi arato" ucap chiriku.

Kini naruto hanya berdua dengan chiriku "Aku kaget bisa bertemu dengan keturunan utama klan shiroi hasu terakhir" ucap chiriku.

"Shiroi hasu? Apa itu ?" Tanya naruto.

"Klan mu menyebut dirinya shiroi hasu (teratai putih), tapi para musuh menyebut klanmu jigoku atau klan neraka, nama itu di dapat karena kalian sangat hebat menggunakan jutsu api, kadang bisa di bilang bukan sebuah jutsu" ucap chiriku.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar dan mencerna setiap kata kata dari biksu chiriku, dia sadar kenapa dia bisa mengeluarkan jutsu api tanpa segel seperti kebanyakan ninja lainnya.

"Aku baru tau jika masih ada anggota klanmu yang selamat" imbuh chiriku.

"Kami hanya ber-" sebelum naruto melanjutkan perkataannya sesuatu telah terjadi.

Sinar purnama menyinari wajah patung dan membangkitkan sosok pria tua berjenggot dan memakai baju kimono merah.

 _ **Whoooooosh**_

Tiba tiba asap tebal memenuhi lantai entah dari mana.

Naruto dengan sigap teriak

" _ **Kebakaraaaaaaaaaan"**_ naruto panik tapi dia menyadari sesuatu biksu chiriku tidak bergerak sama sekali dan ada seorang kakek kakek aneh, patung patung yang tadinya mati kini menjadi hidup.

Naga naga besar meliuk liuk mengitari ruangan

"Hai naruto-kun, sepertinya takdir membawamu kemari" ucap kakek tua yang tiba tiba muncul.

Naruto sangatlah kaget mendengar kakek tua itu memanggil, di dalam benaknya banyak sekali tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana kakek tau namaku ? Dan siapa pula kakek ini ?" Ucap naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tau, kau adalah cucuku, aku juga tau apa maksudmu kemari, lihatlah apa yang berada di lenganmu" terang kakek ber kimono merah tadi.

Alangkah kagetnya naruto melihat naga kecil di pundaknya "apa ini kakek ?" Tanya naruto.

"Itu adalah pembimbingmu, semua klan shiroi hasu memiliki memiliki pembimbim di setiap kelahirannya" terangnya.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu bocah, apa kau baru bisa melihatku ? Padahal pacarmu sudah bisa melihatku" terang naga kecil tersebut.

"Pa- pacar? Jangan bercanda kau naga kecil" naruto tergagap.

"Naga kecil ? Kau tidak sopan bocah, namaku Kuro Kiba" naga itu berubah menjadi naga besar panjang nya sekitar 30 meter, bersisik hitam mengkilat.

"Wow"naruto terperangah melihat naga kecil berubah jadi sangat besar.

"Jika setiap klan ku memiliki sejak lahir, dimana kau selama ini ?" Tanya naruto.

"Mereka semua berbentuk benda kecil segi enam bergambar naga, yang di genggam bayi saat lahir" Terang kakek tadi.

"Klan kita adalah klan memiliki julukan pejuang matahari, dewi amaterasu memberikan sendiri julukan itu kepada klan penjaga keturunnya (dewi amaterasu)"imbuhnya.

"Lalu siapa keturunan asli nya kakek?" Naruto bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Mereka adalah klan uchiha, klan yang memiliki keistimewaan dan kemampuan khusus" ujar kakek tersebut.

"Kau bisa mempelajari jutsu jutsu klan kita melalui nagamu itu naruto-kun"sambil menoleh pada naga yang berada di pundak naruto .

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk "hai' kakek" teriak naruto.

 _ **BOOOOOOOM**_

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan dari pintu utama terdengar keras, ada sesuatu telah terjadi.

Situasi menjadi normal, waktu yang berhenti sekarang kembali berputar sebagaimana biasa nya

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chiriku bingung ketika mendengar ledakan besar.

Pintu terbuka lebar ketika biksu menerobos masuk untuk memberi tahu kejadian di luar sana.

 _ **Braaaaaak**_

"Kita di serang" dengan nafas terengah engah dia mencoba menyampaikan informasi.

Chiriku dan Naruto langsung saja melesat ke arah pintu keluar, sampai di depan mereka melihat banyak biksu roboh.

Sora menghadapi kedua pengacau yang menghancurkan pintu depan kuil.

"Apakah bocah ini yang di maksud ketua , hey kakuzu?" Ucap hidan.

"Mungkin saja, dia mempunyai chakra kyuubi" sahut kakuzu menganalisa keadaan sekitar

"Hm, itu dia chiriku buronan kelas A, aku bisa mendapat banyak uang dari kepalanya" batin kakuzu.

"Sora, kendalikan Dirimu! Jangan sampai kau di kuasai chakra itu" teriak chiriku.

"Hei, kenapa kalian menghancurkan pintu itu ? Apa kalian tidak bisa mengetuk saja" ucap ngawur naruto, seperti biasa mulutnya sembarang berbicara.

"Banyak sekali korban untuk dewa jasin, aku harus memberikan banyak darah untuknya" ucap hidan bersemangat.

"Ini gawat, sekarang tenagaku hanya 60% saja, aku harus memanggil sisa tenagaku yang di konoha" batin naruto

"Kai" teriak naruto lalu dia menembakkan bola api kecil ke arah langit, bola api itu langsung menuju sasaran.

"Rupanya dia target kita kakuzu, klan jigoku terakhir" ucap hidan.

"Aku akan mengambil jantungnya, dia akan menjadi koleksi yang terkuat" suara berat kakuzu lantang.

Sora menghadapi kakuzu dan naruto berhadapan dengan hidan.

Hidan tanpa aba-aba melesat cepat ke arah naruto dan menyabetkan sabil besarnya.

"Hahahahahahahaha"hidan bersemangat menyerang naruto.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa? Kau kira aku pelawak ?" Naruto menghindar melompat dan meninju muka hidan dengan tinju api nya.

Dengan kekuatan sensornya dia mendeteksi semua gerakan radius 15 meter, jutsu ini meningkat karena dia berlatih dengan bola pemberian ayahnya.

 _ **Buak**_

Sora terpelanting terkena pukulan tangan kakuzu yang memanjang dari dalam tanah.

"Sora" teriak chiriku panik.

Dia langsung saja menyerang kakuzu dengan jutsunya (jurus seperti netero di hunterxhunter)

Pertarungan sengit chiriku dan naruto melawan hidan dan kakuzu di depan kuil api.

Beralih ke konoha tempat pertemuan klan klan penting.

Naruto masih saja terjebak di tengah tengah situasi yang sangat rumit, dia berada di tengah tengah pertengkaran kedua wanita yang mirip.

"Hah merepotkan, wanita memang selalu saja begitu" ucap seseorang di belakang naruto.

"Shikamaru juga datang ya?" Tanya naruto menoleh kebelakang.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka tidur saja di rumah" sahut shikamaru.

"Hei jangan abaikan aku!" Teriak momosuke dan shion bersamaan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi"ucap naruto memandang langit.

Sebuah bola api melesat ke arah naruto dengan cepat.

"Awas naruto-kun" teriak momosuke.

Jutsunya terkena tepat sasaran, membuat bingung para petinggi klan yang berkumpul disana.

"Apa yang barusan itu? Apakah klan itu sudah mempunyai penerus? Aku pikir tinggal menyingkirkan klan terkutuk yang mengganggu rencanaku"batin pria berbaju kimono khas jepang kuno.

"Hm, sudah di mulai ya ternyata rencananya" batin seseorang berjubah putih.

1 hari sebelumnya

Disebuah gua yang gelap gulita berkumpulah siluet 8 orang sedang membahas sesuatu.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan salah satu petinggi desa, dia sudah kembali! "Ucap siluet pria bermata riak air.

"Dia ? Apa maksudmu ?" Ucap hidan.

"Dia adalah penerus klan jigoku, kita harus menyingkirkan nya, jangan sampai dia bertambah dewasa" ucap pria bermata perak bermotif riak air.

"Dahulu kala ada 2 klan yang sangat kuat, klan titisan langsung dari dewa, klan penguasa matahari adalah klan uchiha dan penjaganya adalah klan jigoku, yang kedua adalah klan penguasa bulan dia adalah klan hyuuga dan penjaganya adalah senju" imbuhnya.

"Tapi ada 1 klan yang bisa memanfaatkan ke empat klan terkuat terpecah menjadi 2 golongan" tambah siluet pria bermata ular.

"Maka dari itu tugas kita melenyapkan klan jigoku Agar kita bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan uchiha" ucap siluet pria bermata riak air.

"Bukankah melenyapkan 1 orang itu mudah ?" Kakuzu meremehkan targetnya kali ini.

"Kau bodoh ya, kau kira kenapa klan senju yang sangat kuat bisa punah ?"sahut pria bermata ular.

"Saat perang pecah kedua klan penjaga bertempur 10 ribu orang dari klan senju melawan 100 orang dari klan jigoku" imbuh pria bermata ular.

"Target kita kali ini menuju ke kuil api, singkirkan bocah itu hidan, kakuzu!" pria bermata silver pola riak air suda hilang setelah menyelesaikan kata katanya.

Anggota yang tersisa satu persatu mulai hilang tak berbekas

Suasana pertempuran di kuil api masih terus terjadi, naruto mulai terpojok karena serangan membabi buta hidan.

"Gila orang ini mempunyai stamina yang luar biasa" batin naruto.

Naruto terkena api yang jatuh dari langit.

"Yosh, kekuatanku sudah kembali se-" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya naruto terkena serangan.

 _ **Crash**_

Naruto tercabik lengan kirinya

Hidan tersenyum maniak dan mulai mengambil darah di sabitnya lalu dia menjilatnya.

"Jangaaaan atau kau akan menyesal" teriak naruto.

"Sudah terlambat bocah, kau akan di terima di sisi dewa jasin, muahahahaha" hidan tertawa maniak.

Hidan menjilat darah dan mulai melakukan ritual sesatnya, menggambar pola aneh di tanah, tubuhnya berubah hitam dan putih.

Hidan akan menusuk tubuhnya sendiri"Sudah selesai, matilah kau boca-" tiba tiba mata dan mulutnya mengeluarkan cahaya merah memancar, selanjutnya badan milik hidan mulai meleleh.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah jika dia sudah melakukan ritual mengerikan itu semuanya akan berakhir" kakuzu terkejut melihat hidan meleleh seperti magma cair.

Sebenarnya darahku sedikit special, jika lebih dari 1 menit saja di luar tubuhku maka akan menjadi api yang sangat hebat" ucap naruto.

"Dulu aku pernah berlatih melawan momo-chan, tapi tanpa sadar aku merobek pakaiannya sampai kelihatan itunya, lalu aku mimisan dan terjadi kebakaran yang membakar ground 44 milik uchiha, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan hal memalukan ini" imbuh naruto sambil malu malu.

Keringat segede jagung jatuh di kepala ketiga orang yang mendengarkan

To be continued . . . . .

Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter. Apa kalian suka ? Kecewa ? Marah ? Senang ? Silahkan mereview fict saya. Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah mengkoreksi dan mereview fict pertama saya ini

Bila ada saran dan kritik, jangan sungkan sungkan

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Selamat berakhir pekan….


End file.
